AlaroseAsh's Dumping Ground
by Alarose
Summary: Crossovers galore! I've got Black Butler, Naruto, DragonBall, NCIS, Merlin, Harry Potter, Vocaloids, Rise of The Guardians, Doctor who, and Yu-Gi-Oh! I've got time travel, dimension hopping, and various other plot devices! These are all stories I started and thought out, but never finished. You can read for fun, ideas, inspiration, or whatever! (DBZHP is longest and oldest)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my dumping ground. Some of these stories may be continued, some may not. If they are continued and I decide to turn them into a legitimate story, I'll post a new chapter with the link without taking down the previous version. Anyway, I'm posting these because I have put a lot of work into some of them and wanted to share my story ideas. Heads up, these are almost all crossovers since that's all I ever write. Or dimension/time traveling stories. I'll put a mini summary at the top of each one since some of them are pretty long. Anyway, have fun and please review! If a particular chapter gets enough reviews, I might consider turning it into a full length story.


	2. NCIS Black Butler

Summary: Ciel and Sabastian get pulled into the future when some idiots in Washington botch a demon summoning. NCIS has to find a way to return them.

"Welcome to America my lord" The dark haired butler said as the large boat pulled into the harbor. They had already passed by the Lady Liberty and were now looking at the large city in front of them affectionately known as New York. Elizabeth was on another boat, luckily, and they had managed to get a change of clothes to replace the bloody messes they had been dressed in before. Ciel had a makeshift crutch to help him with his leg, but it luckily wasn't broken, just cracked, so as long as he was careful he wouldn't need a cast. His real worry was the trip back to England. The next boat to England wouldn't be leaving for several weeks and although they could get a ticket for it, those several weeks would be spent in the company of Elizabeth.

Now, Ciel had nothing against Elizabeth. She could even be nice to have around sometimes. Other times, she was way too over the top. Unfortunately, that was most of the time. She would probably lighten up a bit on that now that she realized that Ciel wouldn't push her away for being more than bimbo (what a ridiculous fear anyway. Honestly, she really blew that comment he made when he was 5 out of proportion. Excuse him for being terrified of Elizabeth's mother!), but Ciel still didn't want to be around for too long. He had work he could do, even if he was in America right now, and she would distract him and take up his time like she always did. He couldn't leave right away because Ciel knew that Elizabeth would take it really harshly since she was still worried about what Ciel thought of her now that he knew she was a capable fighter. However, he could leave safely in a few days.

Those few days passed quickly, Ciel reassuring Elizabeth that her ability to fight did not make him scared of her and that yes, he does still care about her. As soon as he felt it was safe, he ordered Sebastian to prepare a carriage. In order to make it seem like he was leaving them for some work (rather than leaving them to actually get some work done) he explained that he was going to Washington D.C. and if they wanted to get into contact with him, he would be staying there up until a few days before the ship for England was ready. Shortly after, Ciel and Sebastian rode a train to Washington D.C. It took about a day for the train to arrive, but Ciel did get to spend that day playing chess against his butler. They were about even, but Ciel managed to come out on top by a few wins. Sebastian smiled each time, but Ciel knew he wasn't happy about loosing.

After gathering their few bags, Sebastian managed to get a carriage secured and they left for a hotel on the outskirts of the city. Ciel did not want to be in the main city itself, it was far too dirty and low-class. However, that did not stop him from being fascinated as they passed through the city. There was such a variety of people, a surprising lack of beggers, and yet no one was dressed well. Of course, many of the people were dressed nicely, in normal-looking suits and what not, but no one was dressed well as most of the people in England were. Few of the women wore the large hoop skirts that were standard in England and most did not wear corsets either. Overall, the clothing was designed far more for convenience than appearance. As the carriage passed by a particular person, Ciel stared, confused for a moment as to the gender of the person. It was clearly a woman, the chest proved that much, but she was wearing pants! And the quality of the clothes indicated that she could afford a skirt, but she chose to wear pants! The indignity!

Soon, they left the main part of the city and were now traveling through the countryside and farms just surrounding the main city. However, the carriage suddenly stopped. Ciel frowned, their hotel was not even in sight yet, why the stop? The carriage was suddenly thrown into chaos as the horses started whinnying and going crazy. Ciel held on tightly as the carriage moved around and tilted a bit. After a few seconds, Sebastian clearly cut the horses loose as Ciel could see them running off through the window of the carriage. Sebastian opened the door of the carriage, not even looking disheveled, and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by the arrival of a bright blue light. Sebastian looked down at his feet and the glow, clearly surprised, when comprehension suddenly appeared on his face. He reached into the cabin and grabbed Ciel roughly by his arm, pulling him out of the carriage so quickly that Ciel was sure he would dislocate his arm. Ciel felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him protectively and felt the wind of Sebastian moving quickly, but apparently they weren't quick enough. Sebastian stopped right before slamming into a glowing blue wall. Ciel used this chance to look around a bit, he caught a glance at the symbol on the ground and the blue wall around the outer edge of the symbol before he felt Sebastian's arms tighten around him as fainted from a sudden onset of pain.

* * *

"What've we got Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking up to the senior field agent. Anthony scratched his head while looking over the destruction.

"Uh, I think we're still figuring it out Boss" He said. Ziva was taking pictures of the rubble a little ways away from them. Most of the building had been destroyed and two bodies had already been found. The general lack of screams for help reassured the group that there were no survivors to dig for in the rubble. As for the rubble itself, it was laid out in a strange way. Blown outward, much like a normal explosion, it was also in a radial pattern, something they had never seen before except in the case of tornadoes. And there were no tornadoes in Washington D.C. Ziva climbed over some of the rubble to look at the center of the explosion; the remains of the building.

"I see. Make sure this all gets to Abby, pronto. And keep an eye out for more bodies!" Gibbs said before leaving the scene. He had to make sure the bodies made it to Ducky without too much damage. Tony sighed as he pulled out his camera and began taking pictures of the rubble and tagging and bagging anything he could. He focused in on a rock that looked like it used to be part of a stone decoration of some kind, the flat side of it had some green markings. A shout from Ziva pulled his attention away from the weird rock in front of him.

"Tony! I found a survivor!" Ziva shouted. Tony instantly ran over to her, keeping survivors alive was their first priority after all. Standing next to her, he saw it. A pair of legs were sticking out from under a large beam and some drywall. Tony noted that the feet and legs were immaculately dressed, the shoes and pants looking like they were made of very expensive material. Then the legs twitched and tony was jolted back into the reality of a survivor being here. He and Ziva began removing the drywall first, since it was on top. They had to be very careful to make sure they didn't shift anything that would cause the stuff to collapse onto the man beneath. Lifting the drywall was difficult, but they managed to get it up and drop it away from the man. Although the beam was still there, they froze for a moment when they saw the man and the boy he had been protecting. It was a young boy dressed in very old fashioned clothes, but he was hard to see since the man in black had wrapped the small boy up in his arms to protect him.

Ziva went to try and move the beam while Tony called up Gibbs, hoping he wasn't too far away.

"What's going on Dinozzo?"

"Uh, hey Boss, you should come back. Right now."

"What happened?"

"We found some survivors. Some really weird survivors. Especially considering they were in a building on a marine base."

"Any injuries?"

"Loads. Though one of them is a lot worse of then the other, he looks like he was trying to protect the kid from whatever happened. I don't think he'll survive if he isn't taken to a hospital right away."

"I'm on my way. Call an ambulance for that guy and I'll take the kid with me"

"On it boss" Tony said, hanging up before dialing 911. When he returned, Ziva shook her head at him about the beam.

"Even if we worked together, we could not get it to move. We will have to pull them out" She told him. Tony sighed.

"Let the medics do it when they get here, we don't wanna make any of their injuries worse by accident. In the meantime, do you have any water? Perhaps if we can wake them we can figure out the extent of their injuries" Ziva nodded and went back to the car to find a bottle of water. Returning shortly after, she poured it on the boy's head since she would be unable to reach the man's head without walking on the rubble around them. Though they were unable to see most of the boy's face due to it being buried in the man's chest, they did see his one visible eye crack open a smidgen. Ziva reached over to the boy, being very careful not to touch anything, and waved her hand in front of the cracked eye. The eye opened a bit further and focused in on Ziva. He made a weird facial expression upon seeing her but didn't say anything. He tried to move a bit but when he couldn't he looked up at the face of the man holding him. The boy frowned in frustration. Ziva sighed.

"Are you well enough to move?" she asked. The boy looked at her and hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I am fine" The heavy British accent threw Ziva off for a moment, but she didn't say anything.

"Alrighty then, let's try and get you out of there" Tony said, walking up to stand next to Ziva and within the boy's limited sight range. The boy looked at them for a moment before nodding. Ziva reached over and gently grabbed the man's arms, slowly opening them up just enough for Tony to grab the boy's clothes and pull him out. The boy leaned heavily on Tony, but tried to stand up on his own. Tony and Ziva saw the eye patch and wondered where he had gotten it from and why he had it. Eye patches were actually quite rare nowadays after all, rarely did someone receive a non-fatal injury to one eye. Especially on a child. Similarly, his clothes looked even more old fashioned now that they could clearly see them. The frills looked like they belonged on an old oil painting of some fancy rich person and the rest of the outfit didn't help. Each button had small designs in it and the old fashioned mens heels looked genuine. Pulling away from Tony, the boy stood unsteadily on his own but definitely seemed to favor one leg over the other.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Tony stepped forward but was stopped by Ziva, knowing that he would probably play some kind of joke on the kid.

"I am Agent Ziva David, this is Agent Anthony Dinozzo. We are from NCIS" The boy looked at them blankly. "Navy Criminal Investigative Service" Ziva added, knowing that a lot of people didn't know what NCIS stood for. The boy furrowed his eyes for a moment before nodding. He didn't understand the whole thing, but apparently 'criminal investigators' manages to make it through. Tony figured the kid was probably not the brightest and that explained why he didn't seem to understand them and why he kept looking at them weirdly. Something else that was strange was the apparent lack of care for the man who likely saved the boys life. The boy was completely apathetic. Maybe he had Aspergers? Gibbs chose that moment to pull up in his car. The boy looked at the car, again making a strange expression, but it disappeared before Tony could identify it.

"What is your name?" Tony asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive" the boy replied as Gibbs got out of his car. Fancy name. Sirens could be heard in the distance and only a minute later did an ambulance arrive. Gibbs walked over to where Tony was as the paramedics rushed past and towards the black haired man under the beam. They drafted Ziva's help for getting the man out and eventually managed to pull him out from under the beam. They loaded the man up onto a stretcher and ran him over to the ambulance. After loading him up, the ambulance left. Gibbs turned towards Tony, Ziva, and Ciel.

"Get back to work you two." He said before tuning to Ciel. "Kid, I am Agent Gibbs. You said your name was Ciel, correct? I need you to follow me"

"yes, boss" Tony said, though Ziva didn't say anything. They both pulled out their cameras and returned to taking pictures. As the camera flashed, Ciel looked at it for a moment before following Gibbs to his car. Gibbs opened the back door of the car for the kid to get in before hopping into the driver's seat. The kid climbed in and paused for a moment before reaching out and closing the door. Tony noted that the kid had hobbled all the way to the car, his leg was probably injured but not broken.

* * *

Ciel knew this was a car. Much like how he knew that what Ziva and Tony had been using were cameras. However, this car and those cameras were very different from the car and cameras he was used to. For instance, as he looked out the window Ciel realized that this car was going very fast. Very very fast. Faster than any horse Ciel had ever been on, and horses were faster than cars usually. In addition to that, it did not stink like the cars he was used to. It bounced a bit, but only from hitting bumps in the road, not from the engine suffering a seizure every two minutes. Similarly, those cameras had been tiny, transportable, and apparently the subject did not need to stand still for any longer than a second. In addition to that, the clothes they had been wearing were very well made, much higher quality than the clothes that most members of the Scotland Yard wore. Yet they were simply decorated, looking like businessman clothes. What the girl had been wearing, however, had been simply disgraceful. Her hair was down, completely, she had short sleeves, and she was wearing pants. How unfeminine could you get?!

However, as the car drove through a section of the nearby city and Ciel saw many women wearing pants and everyone had their hair down and almost no one wore hats, he had to come to terms with something. Something very strange had happened. The advancement of technology and the metal buildings that Ciel could see led him to believe that he had traveled through time to the future. Now, the question was how far? And did he stay in America, or did he somehow transport somewhere else? Ciel was inclined to believe he was still in America because of how they spoke English with a low-class accent and how it was obvious that the girl was not a native English speaker. Scotland Yard would never trust a foreigner to investigate crime, but 'NCIS' obviously did.

The car ride was silent the entire way to wherever they were going. Ciel wondered where they took Sebastian, but realized that it was probably a hospital. Ciel had been surprised that Sebastian was truly knocked out, that had never happened before, even when Sebastian purposely took poison to simulate death. He knew that Sebastian was well and truly out because he had allowed Ciel out of his sight. Sebastian's arms had been around Ciel, if he had been awake he would not have let Ciel go without a fight. Ciel realized that his right eye was buzzing faintly, it was probably because of Sebastian being knocked out. Well, at least he was with some investigators instead of being kidnapped by one of the many disgruntled mafia members he had upset. And, if he was right, he was in the future. There was far less danger for him here than normal. Ciel would have to wait until the buzzing went away to call Sebastian to his side, but it didn't bother as much as it would have had he been home.

Soon, the car turned into a parking lot next to a large building. The driver, Gibbs, got out and opened the door for Ciel. Ciel started to climb out, but apparently he was being too slow as Gibbs grabbed him and helped to haul him out and onto his feet. Ciel accidentally landed on the leg he had cracked roughly. He didn't say anything, but he did stiffen. Gibbs seemed to notice as he let go of Ciel and closed the door.

"Come on. I won't make you go to the hospital kid, but you do need to see a doctor" He said. Ciel nodded, understanding. However, if Ciel could just have a crutch, or even his trusty cane, he would be fine. He followed Gibbs into the building where there was a desk. Gibbs ignored the desk and the lady working there as he walked over to the large metal doors. He pressed a button next to them and after a moment, they opened to a very small room. Ciel walked in after him and realized that he was in a very nice elevator. There were no annoying grates, it was silent, and the operation looked as simple as pressing a button. However, upon exiting the elevator, there were several things there that he did not recognize. Ciel was both disappointed and excited to find new technology that he had never seen before. Disappointed because he would have no idea of how to work it, excited because he might be able to learn. However, that didn't mean that he was totally out of his league. He could recognize an autopsy when he saw it, even if he didn't recognize what the large glass things on the wall were for or the skinny box on the desk.

"Ah, Gibbs, how can I help you?" The older man asked, walking over to them. He turned back for a moment to the younger man still standing by the dead body. "Palmer, could you please make sure to get those x-rays printed? I'm sure Gibbs would be very interested."

"Hello Ducky, I need you to take a look at this kid" the doctor, named 'ducky' of all things, turned towards Ciel and gestured to one of the examination tables.

"Well, hop on up and lets see what we can do for you" Ducky said.

"I'll be right back, Ducky" Gibbs said before leaving. Ciel watched him go through the sliding doors before he hopped up onto the examination table for Ducky to look at him. He did a few weird things, but Ciel could figure out what they were for in most cases. He also never stopped talking, but Ciel wasn't paying him any attention and so never responded. Ducky eventually removed the jacket and shirt Ciel had been wearing and set them aside to continue running his tests. Ciel would never admit it, but he was not comfortable with anyone other than Sebastian dressing or undressing him.

* * *

"Hey Gibbs! Look, if you're here for something regarding the explosion, I can't give it to you because none of the evidence has come in yet. I may be amazing, but even I can't make something from nothing!" Abby said as Gibbs entered her lab. "but you know that. So you're not here for news about the evidence, you're here for something else. Hmmm..." Abby scrutinized Gibbs as he stood there looking at her. "You're here because you found a witness and you need a change of clothes for the witness so that you can give me their clothes. And I'm guessing that the witness is a kid, you've got that look in your eye." Gibbs nodded.

"Correct as always Abbs" He said. She smiled and ran into one of the many small rooms connected to her lab. She came out with a black t-shirt and some black pants with a belt.

"I don't really carry kids clothes, I really only carry around spare outfits in case something gets on mine and I need to change, so they aren't likely his size, but if you roll up the pants and tighten the belt it should work." Abby said as she handed the small pile of clothes to Gibbs.

"Thanks Abbs" he said, turning to leave.

"I want that kid's clothes ASAP Gibbs!" Abby called out as he left.

Gibbs went back down to Ducky's lab where he found the kid stripped down to his pants already. His shoes, socks, and the few layers of shirts he had been wearing were sitting in a neatly folded pile next to him. The poor kid was shivering, but didn't say anything. He looked up as Gibbs walked into the room. Gibbs dropped the pile of clothes into the kid's lap.

"There's a small storage closet right over there. Go get changed" He said. The kid raised an eyebrow at Gibbs but didn't say anything as he carefully climbed down the table and limped over to the closet. After the closet door closed behind the kid, Gibbs turned turned to ducky.

"Well, his leg is obviously quite injured. I believe the bone is cracked, but I can't be sure without an X-ray. His heart rate and temperature are quite normal, which in itself is abnormal considering he should be quite nervous about being at NCIS and terrified from the explosion. You know, this reminds me of a case where the victim..."

"Ducky."

"Right, sorry Jethro, anyway, the most surprising thing is that the kid doesn't have a single burn. For being caught in an explosion, that's quite astonishing. He's got a few scrapes and scratches, but he could have gotten those just from climbing out of the rubble. Overall, he seems perfectly fine besides the cracked leg. I can make him a small cast and I believe I have a crutch around here somewhere." Gibbs nodded. The closet door opened again and the kid came out, looking utterly ridiculous. He blushed slightly as Palmer laughed into his hand a bit. Gibbs sighed and walked over to help the kid before he tripped or something and actually broke his leg. Gibbs rolled the bottom of the pants up, before grabbing the belt. The kids hadn't even buckled it, making him hold the pants up with one hand. Gibbs wondered if perhaps the kid had never worn a belt before, it was perfectly plausible given the kids age. Gibbs tightened the belt until he was sure the pants wouldn't fall down and buckled it. The shirt draped over the pants and belt like a short dress.

Gibbs grabbed the pants the kid had worn previously and set them on the other clothes. Turning back, Gibbs raised an eyebrow and made a mental note that if the kid was around long enough that they needed more clothes, they shouldn't be black. The kid looked horribly depressing in large baggy black clothes with his dark gray hair and black eye patch. Ducky walked over to the closet past the kid and mumbled to himself as he pulled out a crutch. Quickly adjusting the crutch size, he handed it to the kid who took it and tucked it under his arm, nodding his thanks.

"Ducky, set him up with a cast then get him to the questioning room" Gibbs said before grabbing the clothes and leaving. It only took him another minute to get to Abby's lab with the pile of clothes, which she promptly attacked. Gibbs left, but passed by Ziva carrying in several bags of labeled evidence for Abby. Gibbs offered to help and together they emptied Ziva's car of much of the labeled evidence. By the time they were done and Ziva had left to go back to the site, Gibbs figured that the kid probably had his cast and was in the interrogation room.

* * *

It definitely wasn't the best cast, especially given the whole time travel thing. Ciel was quite sure they could do better, but it served it's purpose. Two striped of metal had been attached to both sides of his injured leg and tied there with several layers of bandages. Ciel was now sitting in an empty room with a large mirror facing him and was wearing terrifying clothes. He could deal with wearing them though since he had been forced to wear much worse in public before.

He wasn't going to be fooled, this was an interrogation room. The thing was, though, there was a huge lack of torture devices. Now, Ciel had never tortured someone for information himself before, he preferred to play mind games and trick people into saying it, but he had ordered Sebastian to torture people for information and he knew that it was still a common practice, if more hidden and underground since the Queen didn't like it. As the door opened, Ciel looked up and Gibbs walked in. He had some paper and a pen and sat down across the table from Ciel.

"Alright kid, what was the last thing you remember?" Gibbs asked. Ciel wondered if he should tell the truth, but then realized that since he was in the future it would be quite difficult to lie and they might be able to send him back if they knew the truth.

"My butler and I were traveling to the Arlington Hotel in Washington D.C. when the horses pulling our carriage began to buck. Sebastian was forced to cut them loose in order to keep them from destroying the carriage. When he opened the door to the coach, there was a strange blue light. Sebastian pulled me out of the carriage and we tried to get away from the strange magic, but were unable to. I remember seeing a strange rune on the ground before I was knocked out by an inordinate amount of pain. When I awoke, it was to having water poured on my head by that woman." Ciel pursed his lips, he still disapproved of her but she looked as if she dressed normally when compared to the other women he had seen so far. Gibbs kept his face carefully blank of any emotion, and Ciel almost applauded him. It must be quite strange for the man to hear about carriages considering cars seemed to be the norm.

"who is the president of the United States?" Ciel realized it was a question to make sure that Ciel hadn't hit his head or anything, but answered with the only answer he knew, an answer he also knew was wrong.

"I believe Benjamin Harrison won the election" Ciel replied. Gibbs looked at him for a moment before handing the paper and pen to Ciel.

"Could you please draw the rune that you saw to the best of your abilities?" Gibbs asked. Ciel looked at him for a moment before bending over the paper and drawing it. When he was done, Ciel handed the paper back to Gibbs.

"I believe the entire thing was circular, but I was unable to see the whole thing because the carriage covered a large part of it." he said. Gibbs nodded, taking the paper and pocketing it.

"What year is it?" Gibbs asked, trying to figure out when Ciel was from.

"Last I knew it was 1889" Ciel responded. Gibbs didn't say anything, but stood up to leave. The rest of the day passed by in a blur to Ciel, though most of it was spent in that room by himself. He had the paper and pen, so he busied himself with re-drawing the rune and trying to use his limited knowledge of runes to complete it. Eventually, Gibbs returned and said that Ciel would be sleeping over at his house tonight, Ciel hadn't said anything. He didn't fall asleep in the car as they were driving, but Gibbs had carried him in anyway and Ciel did fall asleep almost as soon as he was on a bed.

When Ciel awoke the next morning, he went downstairs to find Gibbs making breakfast. Ciel sat down at the table, ate the eggs and bacon presented to him without complaint (something he secretly prided himself on. After all, it would be rude to insult a host), and was driven back to the building. Ciel was uncomfortable with not having been able to take a bath, but he didn't say anything. However, just as they reached the building, Ciel realized that he could no longer feel that buzzing behind his eye. Sebastian was awake. Once Gibbs was out of the car, Ciel gave his order to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, do not kill anyone and stay out of sight until I call for you. I want you to work on finding a way home" Ciel said, before climbing out of the car. Although he did not hear anything, he felt a dark voice in the back of his mind voice its acceptance of the order. Ciel followed Gibbs into the building and into the same room he was in before, where, again, he was left. Ciel had no doubt there was some kind of surveillance on the room, so he didn't say anything, but he knew that Sebastian was not in a good mood right then and would likely be quite eager to see Ciel and check up on him himself. This time, Ciel did not even get a pen and paper, so he busied himself with trying to think of why they were there and what the rune had been.

* * *

Gibbs went to speak with Ducky first, knowing that the doctor likely had some news regarding the four dead bodies they had found at the building.

"Well, Jethro, I already sent DNA samples to Abby for identifying the victims. Overall, they seem pretty standard explosive victims. Lots of shards of stuff, lots of burns, but ultimately they died of blood-loss." Ducky said.

"I see" Gibbs replied, before leaving. No one else knew yet that Ciel was apparently a time traveler and this whole case seemed pretty cut and dry otherwise. After discovering what Ciel was, Gibbs wanted to limit the damage by limiting how much of the future Ciel saw, thus why he was staying locked up in the interrogation room. Gibbs went straight to Abby's lab.

"Hey Gibbs. So, I began to rebuild all the pieces to see what they used to be and, you won't believe this, there used to be a full sized carriage in that building! An authentic, fully operational carriage. Ta da!" Abby announced as she removed a large cloth from a carriage in her lab. It was held together by duct tape and staples, but it was definitely a carriage. "Also, I put together those weird stones. At first, I was really confused, but then I remembered the drawing from the kid that you gave me and I was able to match the green lines on the rocks with the lines in the drawing and was able to put the whole thing back together!" Abby removed another piece of cloth and revealed a small stone alter with a rune drawn in a green line on it.

"I'm still working on the remains of the book that we found, but I think it is supposed to be some kind of arcane text. I also ran the DNA from the bodies and our four dead guys are Agents Ben Yates, Jason Tanner, Mary Schiller, and David Smith. None of them had titles, awards, or otherwise. They were part of a brand new unit scheduled for deployment at the end of the week." Gibbs smiled and handed her the Caf-Pow she loved.

"Thanks Abbs" He said as he began to walk out.

"When do I get to meet the kid?" Abby asked quickly. Gibbs shrugged.

"Who knows" he replied.

"Oh. Well, I already sent all this stuff to McGee, so he should have more info for you" Gibbs nodded as he left.

Arriving at his desk, he was witness to Tony throwing small rolled up pieces of paper at McGee. Tony hadn't noticed him yet, so Gibbs walked up behind him and slapped him behind the head.

"Work. On it, boss" Tony said quickly, taking his feet down from off his desk. Gibbs smirked as all three Special Agents immediately straightened up and got to work.

"McGee! What's the update?" McGee hopped out from behind his desk and ran over to the monitor, turning it on so that everyone could see. Then he got onto his computer again to control what showed up on the large monitor.

"Well, sir, the four marines that were killed in the explosion were all part of the same unit. The unit was brand new, composed of new recruits, and they were about to be deployed on their first mission to the Middle East. I've got a list of their family and friends here" McGee said, handing the list to Gibbs who handed it to Tony.

"I also looked up the book based on the remains that we have and found that it was one of the last few copies of _Daemius_, a book supposedly detailing the process of summoning a demon. The book itself is extremely rare because, back in 1888, Earl Ciel Phantomhive ordered for all copies of the book to be burned under the claim that it was heretical"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" Gibbs asked. McGee paused and clicked something on the computer, blushing a bit as he did so, pulling up a grainy sepia picture of a boy sitting at a desk with a butler standing next to him. Both seemed oblivious to the naked crazy outside of their window.

"Hold on..." Tony said, looking at the picture.

"Isn't that the kid we found in the wreckage?" Ziva asked. The dark grey hair and the piercing blue eye were identical to the kid. And the name was the same as well.

"Stay here. McGee, hide the picture" Gibbs ordered before leaving. He went to the interrogation room where he found the kid sitting calmly and patiently in the chair with his arms folded over his lap. Highly unusual behavior for a normal kid, but for an Earl... Gibbs thought back over their conversation with a new insight, if the kid was an Early then he had to be very intelligent. Gibbs realized that all of his previous answers had been completely straightforward with regards to what Gibbs had needed. The kid knew he had traveled through time and had taken the risk of being honest and open.

"Follow me" Gibbs said to the kid once he opened the door. Ciel looked at him with his one eye, blinking for a moment before he got up and followed. The kid followed Gibbs back into the main room. McGee stared in shock at the kid since this was his first time seeing Ciel and Ziva and Tony were both examining him with renewed interest. Gibbs turned back to the kid and spoke.

"We need to verify a few things real quick. What is your name?" Gibbs asked. Ciel's eye narrowed a bit and his back straightened as he realized what was going on. A quick verification of answers with multiple witnesses.

"Ciel Phantomhive"

"What year was it, last you knew?" Ciel smirked a bit as he realized that Gibbs knew what was going on.

"1889"

"The president of the United States?"

"Benjamin Harrison"

"Are you a part of the aristocracy?"

"Yes, I am an Earl and a close confidant of Her Majesty" The agents all looked at each other.

* * *

"Alright gang, we are faced with a dilemma. A time traveler. Now, how do we return him? Probie, go!" Tony said, looking sternly at McGee.

"Tony, you cannot honestly expect us to come up with a time-travel theory. We solve crime, we are not scientists!" Ziva protested. Tim shrugged.

"Technically, both Abby and I are. I'm the IT guy and she's the forensics specialist, but yes, neither of us studies quantum stuff or theories of time." Tim replied. "What do they do in movies with time travelers?" Tony thought to himself.

"In the Terminator movies, all the time travelers end up dieing." He said.

"Okay, we don't want to kill the kid, so try again" Tim said, typing something up on the computer.

"Well, in Back To The Future, they just had to get enough energy for the car to work and reset the time period." Tony said.

"Yes" Ziva agreed "But they also already had time-travel technology available. We do not" Tim frowned at that.

"I don't know about that Ziva, the kid had to get here somehow. Maybe there will be something in those remains that tells us how he got here and how we can get him back." Tim said, still typing furiously on his keyboard.

"What are you doing, anyway McGoo?" Tony asked.

"I thought I would look up our friend and see if I could find anything. Weird experiments, disappearances, or anything like that. I found a lot more than I probably should have. His name's all over a lot of files from Scotland Yard."

"What do you mean McGee?" Gibbs asked, appearing out of nowhere like normal. Tim froze up for a moment before continuing.

"Well, it looks like he mostly helps them out. According to Scotland Yard, they've caught a lot of criminals thanks to him, he helps them out, gives them evidence, collects testimonials, and has even spied. However, there are also several crimes linked to him, all of them murders. In all of them, he's a suspect, but there's never enough evidence to confirm or deny his participation."

"Any more personal information?" Gibbs asked.

"Looking for grudges?" Tony asked rhetorically. Gibbs didn't reply, it was obvious.

"Um, well, it looks like he was engaged to some girl named Elizabeth."

"Engaged?" Tony asked.

"Uh, yeah, looks like they were engaged at birth." Tim said.

"It is a common practice in many parts of the world" Ziva added.

"I know it is! It's just kinda weird" Tony replied.

"What else McGee?" Gibbs asked, interrupting them.

"Um, it looks like his parents died when he was ten years old. The house burned down and they along with it. Shortly after, Ciel vanished for a while. Hold up, one sec" Time said, furrowing his eyes and typing some things in. A much more modern looking page came up. "It looks like a cult group stepped forward to take the blame. The 'Missionaries' is what they called themselves. Apparently, around the late 1800s, though they are unsure of the time, the group had a sudden change of heart when many of their important leaders died off. Though they remained a secretive cult. Well, in 1973, the current form of the group found some very old documents detailing their ancestors activities which included burning down the Phantomhive mansion and kidnapping Ciel. According to the papers, he was branded with their mark to show ownership and was treated as a slave, along with the 29 other children they had."

"A slave?" Tony asked.

"That's what I just said, Tony" Tim grumbled.

"How did he get out? You do not simply stop being a slave" Ziva asked. Tim flippd through the papers for a moment, reading.

"Well, it looks like the cult tried some kind of demon summoning. Something went wrong and their compound was destroyed along with everyone in it except for Ciel, including the other children. That's the end of those cult papers. They don't seem to mention him ever again." Tim left the recent looking document and went back to the scans of 1800s newspapers and Scotland Yard records. "After he came back, he rebuilt and restaffed his mansion. From there, he relaunched the Funtom Toy Company and became a financial success. It is noted that he had a thing for crime, being friends with several known crime lords, most notably the Chinese drug lord Len. There's all that help he gave that I mentioned before too. Also, he was one of the many detectives trying to hunt down Jack the Ripper. Even better, he is noted for being one of the largest supporters of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, sponsoring him right after he published his first short story.

Also, apparently in 1889, he rode the 'Queen's Wishes', Britain's version of the Titanic, he was one of the few survivors, though he suffered from a serious leg injury." Tim stopped, remembering how Ciel had a sprint on his leg when he came in earlier.

"Well, at least we know what time we picked him up from" Ziva said.

"Wait, he's 12 now though. So he did all that in two years?" Tony said, scratching his head.

"Amazing how much could get done before computers, isn't it?" Gibbs asked, sarcastically.

"Well, it doesn't look like he does much after. He continues doing that kind of stuff for another two years, before he turns up dead in his room, no cause of death. The maid found him dead when she went in there to change the sheets. As far as Scotland Yard could tell, he simply passed away in his sleep. However, his butler was noticeably absent from his funeral and was never seen again after Ciel's death. Apparently, a lot of people, including most of Ciel's staff, believed that his butler killed him for reasons unknown. Everything he had was left to Elizabeth, who pledged her life to finding Ciel's killer. She became a champion sword fighter, but ultimately died at the young age of twenty-four from an unknown disease." Tim stopped.

"So, he going to die in two years. Killed by that same guy who nearly died protecting him?" Tony asked, thinking back on the tall black-haired man he had seen cradling Ciel protectively.

"It seems so" Tim said. Gibbs was silent. How odd it was that Ciel was present at two supposed demon summonings, and survived where all others died? If you ignored his nearly dead Butler at the second site. Similarly, that book, _Daemius_. If Ciel ordered all copies of it to be burned after his incident, it was likely the same book that the cult was using. And the modern group used it as well? It was definitely a bit odd.

"Ziva, call the hospital real quick and find out the Butler's condition." Gibbs said.

"On it boss" She replied, picking up the phone and dialing the non-emergency number.

"Tony, I want you to go and draw some more information from the Earl. Find out what is up with him and demon summonings. See if anyone has a grudge against him, especially someone who might have access to advanced technology." Tony nodded and began gathering the files he had on the case.

"Tim, we still need to find out what exactly happened at our crime scene. I need you to examine the data Abby sent you and figure out why our guys are dead. What killed them?" Tim nodded and turned back to his computer. At that moment Ziva looked up from her conversation on the phone and spoke.

"Sir, Sebastian has gone missing. From what the nurse can tell, he jumped out his window after separating himself from their equipment."

"Jumped out the window? What floor was he on?" Tony asked. Ziva transferred the question over the phone.

"The third floor" Ziva responded. She said her thanks to whoever was on the other side of the phone and hung up.

"He jumped out the window of the third floor?" Tim asked, looking confused at Ziva's nod.

"It is possible." She said. "gymnasts or professional jumpers could probably jump from the fifth floor safely. And he exited out the third floor window, that does not mean that he flung himself out like a bird, he could have climbed down just fine." Ziva added. Tim nodded.

"But still, he was injured wasn't he?" Ziva shrugged.

"I do not know how injured he actually was, only that he was unconscious when we found him".

"Ziva, I want you to start interviewing the relatives of the victims. Find out why they were trying to summon a demon" Gibbs said, interrupting their conversation about the plausibility of the butler leaving via the window.

"Well, I'm gonna go interview the little time-traveling freak" Tony said, standing up and walking out.

* * *

"Mrs. Yates, could you please tell me a bit about your husband?" Ziva asked nicely. She was sitting on a comfortable chair across from another woman, much younger, who was also sitting nicely. The girl had to only be about 20, at the latest. She must have married the other man just out of high school. She was also crying. Ziva wasn't very good with emotional people.

"H-he was the nicest guy I could have asked for. W-we dated throughout high school and he was so nice and then he decided to join the army. I asked for him not to go. I made him promise to come back safely, you see, I-i couldn't live without him!" The girl replied.

"Uh-huh, did he have any strange friends or anything? Odd hobbies?" The girl shook her head, making Ziva sigh.

"Alright, thanks for your cooperation. If we need more information, we'll call you again later" Ziva said.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, may I ask you about your son?" The couple was very normal looking when compared to some people Ziva had interviewed. Of course, they were also very distraught about the loss of their son.

"Could you tell me a bit about your son?" Ziva asked, once she had been shown to the living room. The couple sat on the couch across from her.

"David was always such a good kid, he was so shy and so caring. It always was a surprise that he decided to join the marines. He never seemed like the type to join something so violent" Mrs. Smith said quietly. Well, if David had been shy, it was easy to see where he had gotten it from.

"Do you know why he joined?" Ziva asked, wondering. The two exchanged a 'look' before Mr. Smith replied.

"We always thought that it was because his friend, Jason Tanner, joined. The two of them were nearly inseparable." Mr. Smith replied.

"Could you tell me a bit about Jason Tanner then?" Ziva asked. Finally, she had found a connection between two of the victims! Again, the parents exchanged a glance.

"We-we didn't know Jason very well. He never came over to our house. Whenever he and David got together, they always went over to his house or out somewhere." Mrs. Smith spoke shyly. Ziva nodded and said her thanks before leaving once again.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Tanner, may I come in?" Ziva noticed right away the differenc in this household. Mrs. Tanner was just as small, quiet, and shy as Mrs. Smith had been, but their husbands were completely different. Whereas Mr. Smith had been kind and given off good feelings, the monstrosity on the couch did not. He was big, but not in the flabby sort of way. Likely at least six feet tall, Mr. Tanner was extremely muscular and had a cruel look about him. Ziva wouldn't have been surprised to find there was abuse in this household.

"Could you tell me a bit about your son?" Ziva asked. Mrs. Tanner didn't even try to respond, instead she was busying herself by cleaning or by bringing in glasses of water for everyone.

"He was a wimp. I made him sign up for the marines in the hope that they would shape him up, but he just ended up dead. He was pathetic" Despite Mr. Tanner's sharp tone, Ziva could detect genuine grief. So he wasn't stone-hearted after all.

"Did he have any odd friends or hobbies?" Ziva asked. Mr. Tanner snorted.

"Yeah, he had an obsession with books. I know the importance of reading, but he did far too much. It couldn't be healthy. He had one friend who came over sometimes, a d-something or other. They would just lock themselves up in his room and do whatever until he left. Nice kid, but he was also a weakling and he made my son even worse." Ziva nodded and excused herself to leave. As Mrs. Tanner escorted her to the door, once they were further away from her husband, she whispered to Ziva.

"I don't know if it will help you find whoever killed my son, but he really liked occult stuff. He would hide it from his father, but whenever I cleaned his room I would find books about strange beings and toy demons and monsters. His whole life was based around it and he knew a lot of people who liked that kind of stuff too." She said. Ziva nodded, taking in the information, and left.

* * *

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Schiller, I am Ziva, one of the people investigating your daughter's death. May I come in?" Ziva asked nicely. She was shown to the dining room table and given another glass of water.

"Could you tell me a bit about your daughter?" The couple looked at each other.

"Well, she always liked to do good. She wanted to help people and do her best. For a while when she was younger, she wanted to be a teacher, but after trying a year of college she decided that she would do better if she joined the marines." Mr. Schiller said.

"Did your daughter have any odd hobbies or habits?" The two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Not in particular" Mr. Schiller said.

"Although, she did make some weird calls after joining the marines" Mrs. Schiller said. "At first, she was really happy. She said that she finally felt comfortable. But as time went on, the calls became more distressing. She said that she wasn't fitting in, that she was continuously tormented because she was a girl, or that she wasn't measuring up, she thought that no one there respected her. Does that help at all?" Mrs. Schiller asked. Ziva nodded before saying her thanks and leaving.

* * *

"So, Mr. time-traveler, how're you doing today?" Tony asked, dropping a folder with some of the details on the table in front of the boy. He didn't notice Ciel's cringe at his use of the language.

"I'm well. And yourself?" Ciel asked, polite as ever.

"Pretty okay, actually, the only problem is that we have a little kid who decided to time-travel and we have no idea how to get him back." Tony replied, sighing as he sat down in the chair. Ciel remained silent. Tony looked at him for another moment.

"You're not much fun to talk to, are you?" He asked. Ciel settled for a cold stare.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'll cut back on the insults" Tony said, holding his hands up as if surrendering. Ciel's face did not change. Tony wondered if it was stuck that way.

"So, kid, I'm going to be frank with you. As I said, right now, we have no idea how to send you back but we're hoping that if we can figure out how you got here, we can just reverse the process. So, to that end, I need you to describe everything regarding your trip here that you can remember. I know that you gave something of an over view to Gibbs already, thank for that drawing by the way, it helped us to put together some kind of weird runic stone, but I need more detail-" Ciel interrupted Tony.

"A runic stone?" Ciel asked. Tony nodded, opening the folder. He pulled out a picture of it and passed it over the table to Ciel. Ciel picked up the picture and looked at it, still blank faced.

"We're not really sure what it means or why they had it, but it matched the glowy symbol you said you saw. So, now the question is, did they open up a magical time portal, or are you playing the biggest and least funny prank ever?" Tony said, leaning forward to look more closely at Ciel. Ciel's eye flickered towards him, but remained mostly focused on the rune.

"Were there any copies of a book found in the remains?" Ciel asked. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, our techy says that it's some kind of copy of a book called _Daemius_." Wow, that got the kids attention. He was still very blank faced, but now he was a very attentive blank faced little time traveler. Oh yeah, did McGeek also say something about how this kid was the one who ordered for all the books to be destroyed? Oops. He probably should have been a bit more careful with that bit of information.

"I see" the kid said. "Do you mind if I keep this photograph? I am sure that you have more". Tony shook his head.

"No, go right ahead, I don't care too much." Tony said.

"And may you perhaps show me to the restroom?" Ciel asked, pausing for only a moment to show his discomfort with asking.

"Sure, follow me" Tony said, getting up and holding the door open for the kid. Tony absently noticed that the clothes he was wearing were now much more fitted than the lackluster jeans and t-shirt he had gone to Gibb's house in. Now it was a blue t-shirt and some shorts. They still didn't work for the kid. However, now instead of him looking like a depressive emo, he looked like he had no fashion sense whatsoever. Tony shook his head, hoping that the kid had chalked up his terrible fashion to his lack of knowledge of modern clothes. Arriving at the bathroom, Tony gestured to it and informed Ciel that he would wait outside to take Ciel back to the interrogation room.

On entering the bathroom, Ciel went as far away from the door as possible before he spoke.

"Sebastian". Not a second later, there was an immaculately dressed butler standing in front of Ciel. He looked down at Ciel with a sad face.

"What in the world have they dressed you in?" Sebastian asked, fingering the t-shirt. Ciel did not bother batting him away as it would only give him pleasure to know that he was bothering his master.

"Something that temporarily serves its purpose. I want you to approach the building and enter it as normally as possible exactly 30 minutes from now. And bring me an appropriate change of clothes when you do so. Also, this was found in the collapsed building where we were pulled from." Ciel said, pulling out the picture. He handed it over to Sebastian whose eyes widened a fraction when he saw it, clearly recognizing it.

"I believe they botched the ritual and began to pull us through time from the moment that we stepped over the place where they would eventually conduct it. If this theory is correct, we will need to have some kind of a demon banishing ritual" Sebastian's eyes slid off the picture and onto Ciel, clearly trying to figure out if this was the truth, if it was likely the best way home, or if he was trying to get rid of Sebastian. On seeing Ciel's blank stare back, Sebastian reminded himself that Ciel couldn't get rid of him for one thing, they were linked by contract, and that Ciel probably didn't want to anyway.

"Very well, I will search for one" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and Sebastian vanished, leaving behind the picture floating gently to the ground. Ciel sighed and picked it up before going about his business. He might as well use the restroom now since he was in it. Upon leaving the bathroom, he found Tony leaning against the wall, fiddling with some kind of tiny little glowing box. Ciel tried to get a better look at it, he really was fascinated by all this future technology, but Tony put it away in his pocket before Ciel could get a good look at it.


	3. Code Geass Harry Potter

Summary: Something strange has happened, Lelouch finds himself in a whole new world with a different history, different people, and different technology. He had everything planned out until his death, what is he supposed to do from here?

"The Demon Emperor is Approaching...

He Who Bears the Name 'Brittania'...

The Power of the King shall rise again...

As All the World Burns in his Wake...

Beware, His Appearance is to be Heralded and Feared...

For He Wields Power Known Not in This World..." Trewlaney said, her voice dark and choking on her words. She held her throat and her eyes were wide, as if witnessing something horrible, before she began coughing. Her hand moved from her throat to her mouth, covering it as she coughed. After a moment, she lowered the hand and cleared her voice before looking around the classroom at the many students. One of the students raised their hand and Trelawney called on them, excited that someone wanted to learn about her subject. Though the prophecy would be recorded, it would not be remembered for many years.

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes, groaning as he felt the wound in his side. The pain was dulled, whether by meds, shock, or death, he wasn't sure. He just remembered Nunnally's voice in his head, her love for him even at the end and her tears for him even as he hurt her. His eyes furrowed as he took in the stone ceiling above him, trying to think of any buildings with visible stone ceilings. Turning his head slightly, he spotted the other beds in the room, all covered with white sheets. There was some kid sleeping in one diagonally across from him, but Lelouch couldn't tell what was wrong with the kid. He did notice the many chemicals that seemed to cover the bedside tables next to the beds and he could see piles of bandages a little ways away. He deduced that he was in some kind of a hospital, but the place was almost too homely to be a hospital. It lacked that distinct bleached-white disinfected-to-the-max feel that he had come to associate with hospitals. Lelouch tried to sit up, but his stomach burst into pain and he fell back against the pillows set up around him.

'Oh, right, stabbed through the stomach...' he faintly thought as he grimaced as the pain slowly died back down again. A few seconds later a nurse came into the room and walked right over to him. She was definitely older, but not quite aged enough to be considered old. Her dark gray hair was pulled out of her face and under a nurses hat. Her kind eyes immediately went from worried to stern as she looked at Lelouch, changing her demeanor.

"Young man, you will not move from this spot. I will go get you a potion to numb the pain, but you must not move until I say so." She said, replacing the blankets that had moved when Lelouch tried to sit up before she left. Lelouch remained where he was, not wanting to feel that sharp pain if he didn't have to again. He silently wondered where he was and how the hell he had gotten there when he was pretty damn sure he had died in Nunnally's arms but knew that his questions would be answered eventually. He moved his hand around under the blanket to feel his side and was unsurprised to find that he was no longer in his Emperor robes and instead was wearing something fairly rough and loose, his pants were made of the same material. Lelouch ran several possibilities of how he could have gotten there through his head, but there seemed to be a vital flaw in each possibility. For instance, no one would have saved him because Jeremiah and Suzaku were the only people not under the control of the Geass who were loyal to Lelouch and they knew about the entire plan. After a minute of contemplation, the nurse came back into the room, followed closely by a much older man. A much much older man. Lelouch faintly wondered if he had ever met someone this old before (who wasn't an immortal witch).

"Hello young man, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Could you tell me what yours is?" The old man asked kindly as he pulled up a chair next to the bed Lelouch was in. Lelouch looked at him critically, before replying.

"Lelouch". This man, Mr. Dumbledore, showed no reaction to the name. However, that shouldn't be possible. Everyone knew of the Demon Emperor Lelouch, especially since he _freakin ruled the world!_ Dumbledore nodded as he sighed and asked

"Lelouch, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Have you ever heard of it?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow incredulously, witchcraft and wizardry? He had often called C.C. a witch, but that had mostly been because he didn't have another word for her. He didn't actually think that she was a witch in the classic sense of the word, even when they had first met and when he had learned the truth about her. However, she was unique. C.C. was the last of her kind. There was no way a school could have been built for them. Something had happened when he died, something big that wasn't supposed to happen. Lelouch shook his head and Dumbledore sighed.

"That was what I was afraid of" he said before reaching into his robe for something. He whipped it out before Lelouch could react and spoke, even as Lelouch reached up to remove his contacts, but Lelouch was too slow.

"_Obliviate!_"

However, the power of a Geass is far stronger than magic. Mental magic relies on subtly convincing the mind that it should obey, but it doesn't work on those with a strong will. A Geass, on the other hand, wrenches the mind from control and changes it's very existence to force it to obey, a persons will has no effect. Much like how a person can break free of the imperious curse, but not of Lelouch's Geass. Lelouch had already managed to throw off his father's Geass that was blocking his memory, even if he did need C.C.'s help, so his mind was able to remove the magical block before it even settled.

Lelouch awoke in a dark and dusty hotel room, wearing the same clothes he had been wearing at the weird hospital. By the foot of his bed, however, was a bag with his emperor robes peeking out. He knew that Dumbledore had tried to erase his memory, but he couldn't figure out how. The old man, the get-up, the wand, and the magic word with obvious Latin origins all matched the classic tales of wizards, but how could there have been wizards and Lelouch not know about them? He faintly wondered if it had to do with the fact that they didn't know him. He frowned, looking around the dingy hotel room and out the window. The buildings all looked the same, maybe not quite as techy as he was used to, but that could be explained by him simply being in a small town or even in a more residential area.

Well, he wasn't going to learn much new in this hotel room. He got up out of the bed, wincing as he felt the sharp pain in his stomach. Obviously, the wound had not completely healed. However, judging by the severe muscle weakness, he had been out for several days. Perhaps that hospital had kept him knocked out until he was deemed healed enough to be set free. But why dump him in a dingy hotel? Taking off his shirt, he walked into the bathroom and looked at the bandages wrapped around his waist. Silently, he was glad that Suzaku hadn't cut through his spine since he wasn't sure if that could be healed. He noted that his contacts were still in and he removed one to check and see that his Geass was still fully active. Putting the shirt back on, he decided to wear the hospital clothes (though not particularly fashionable or flattering since they were a plain white cotton shirt and pants) rather than his Emperor outfit, but he did fish his wallet out of the small pile of clothes. Maybe he would be able to get himself a hat, too, before someone recognized him. Seeing a scan card on the table by his bed, he assumed it was his room key and pocketed it and left.

He took a mental note of the name of his hotel and the street it was on (The Norman Inn and Doidge Street respectively) as he began to wander. The street was pretty empty since the Inn took up most of it, but there was a park across the street and a coffee shop next to the Inn. Lelouch walked towards the coffee shop, hoping for other little stores in that area. He was right, luckily, as he turned the corner and found a quaint street full of stores and hustle and bustle. Walking down the street, he kept his head down and his eyes narrowed, knowing that violet eyes were a trait unique to the royal family of Britannia. He entered the first clothing store he found and walked calmly over to look at the hats. He picked up a plain white wide-brimmed hat and looked at the price tag. 3.25£. He mentally nodded that, wherever he was, they had been part of the Brittanian empire long enough to change their currency. That meant he was either in part of the Brittanian Empire or he was in a settlement. However, settlements were usually in the larger cities and were always very advanced, so he was likely in one of the many smaller towns of the Empire.

Purchasing the hat, he faintly realized that he was probably going to need more money. He only had about 100£ on him since most of his money had been in the bank, an account which he could no longer access. He hadn't exactly been expecting to survive being stabbed, so he hadn't put any extra money into his wallet at all. Pulling his hat down and ruffling his hair a bit (though he was not happy about it) he felt he had hidden his appearance enough that he wouldn't be recognized unless people were looking for him or made eye contact. And no one should be looking for him since they all thought he was dead.

As he walked past the park, he noticed some people playing chess. Walking over, he looked at the chess game and quickly deduced the general skill level of the players. They were playing for fun, not for competition, and it was pretty obvious.

"Hey kid, you wanna give it a try?" One of the older men asked, pulling out a chess set. Lelouch smiled gently, maybe a game of chess was exactly what he needed to get his thoughts in order.

"Sure." Together, the man and Lelouch set up the chess set and chose their colors. Lelouch was black, naturally, and, as he moved a pawn forward, the fact that he had lost nearly everything slowly sunk in.

"You gonna go to the Queen's birthday parade this weekend?" the man asked.

"Queen's Birthday Parade?" Lelouch asked, confused. Brittania had an Emperor or an Empress, never a Queen. Not since the time of the Romans.

"Yeah, the Queen's Birthday Parade. It's this Saturday. Surely you don't mean that you forgot?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow at Lelouch. Lelouch quickly covered it up.

"Not at all, I've just had a lot going on and had lost track of time." The man seemed to accept it, however Lelouch was suddenly full of doubt. Seeing that this place had the same currency had, at first, reassured him, but now he was unbalanced again. Quickly finishing the game with a light-hearted tone and a 'play again!' from the man, Lelouch went back to the street with the shops, knowing that he had seen a bookstore there somewhere. Entering it, he went straight to the history section and began to browse the books. However, before he found any information on the Queen, another book caught his eye. _The American Revolution_. Pulling it out, Lelouch began skimming it. However, his eyes widened as he read further and further. Setting it down, he quickly reached for another one. _The Life and Times of Mahatma Gandhi._ In a panic, he began flipping through books, skim-reading and trying to figure out what was going on. _The Truth of the Cold War. The Great Crusade and After. The History of the Nazi Regime. _He began looking into older and older history before finally finding it. The first flaw. According to _A History of the Roman People, _the first roman invasion of Britainnia occurred 50 years 'AD' instead of 0 'ATB' and the Celtic King didn't even exist. There was no superking who drove the Romans out, instead they pretty much came and left as they pleased. According to these books, the first invasion from the Romans into Brittania (Or Britain as the books usually called it) was about 50 years after Jesus was born. However, from what Lelouch could remember from history class, the first invasion had happened about fifty years _before_ Jesus was born, and he wasn't considered to be a very important historical figure. More like a blip. Thus, why the calender was 'ATB' and not 'AD'. However, the British Empire still came into existence, much like his own world (Oh yes, Lelouch was very convinced right now that either he was in a different world or he was having one weird dream). The British Empire began taking over, but the American Revolution succeeded in this world while it had failed in his own. In his own world, Brittania had wrested full control of the Americas from the other countries. The British Isle, however, was lost to the European Union, making the Americas the base for the Empire. The success of the American Revolution in this world set off a chain of events which dramatically changed this world into being very different from his own.

Looking at a map of the countries, Lelouch was in shock. There were so many! Distantly, however, he began to realize that there was another major difference between this world and his own. Making sure that he had read correctly, he looked over the books once more, reading carefully any descriptions of weapons or technology. There was no Sakuradite in this world. There was no Sakuradite in this world! Instead of the high energy of Sakuradite, the people were forced to rely on the explosive energy of gun powder in weapons. There were no Knightmare frames either, which made sense because they would be nearly impossible to power without Sakuradite. However, there was an element and a weapon explained in one of the books which sounded far more dangerous than anything in his world. Although a F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead was terrifying, it was stoppable. The 'nuke' covered a far greater area, was unstoppable, and continued to affect that area negatively for several years, not just in that one moment of explosion. Curious about the weapon, Lelouch grabbed a book about the history of the nuclear bomb.

He found a sick humor in the irony that the theories for both the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead and the nuclear bomb were invented by an Einstein. However, when he read how the bomb worked and about nuclear fission and fusion, he couldn't help but be dumbfounded. The bombs dropped used nuclear fission as a source of power, but the book clearly stated that nuclear fusion was several times more powerful than fission. The book also mentioned that fusion bombs existed, but they hadn''t been used in war. Again, there was a sick irony when Lelouch read that the only two nuclear bombs used in war were used by the United States against Japan. However, Lelouch could only imagine the power behind those fusion bombs.

Lelouch sighed, leaning back in his seat and wondering if knightmare frames powered by uranium weren't too far off in this world. He frowned though, as he thought about Dumbledore. The man had tried to erase his memory and had mentioned that they were at a school. For there to be a school of witchcraft and wizardry, there had to be a large population of people capable of attending the school. Why weren't these people mentioned in any of the books? The memory charm that Dumbledore had performed on him, was it possible that they lived in hiding? If they could use that memory spell on anybody who saw them doing magic, then he supposed it was possible. It would be the biggest cover-up he had ever heard of, but it was possible. Grabbing a book on the history of England and a large map of England, he walked up to the register. As he placed the items on the counter, he asked as casually as possible

"What city are we in?" The lady scanning the book gave him a weird look, which he expected, but answered nonetheless.

"We're on the outskirts of Exeter" He nodded his thanks as he paid and left the store, noting that the sun was already going down. Well, he was in there for a while reading. Going back to his room, he stayed up reading the book and looking at the map, trying to figure out how he could get to London to see the Queen for himself at the Birthday Parade.

Waking early the next morning, he grabbed the bag with his emperor robes in it and checked out. He was pleased to note that since he was (apparently) checking out four days early, they were refunding him for the last three days, doubling his money. Luckily, according to his map, it wasn't too far from Exeter to London. Unfortunately, 200£ was still probably not enough to pay for a taxi to get him there. Or, if it was, he wouldn't have enough left to gamble with since gambling was the only way he could think of to bring in money in his current condition (that he was comfortable with, at least. And without using his geass, he didn't want to go using it on random people for something like money). So, sighing and at least being thankful for the good weather, he began walking. If he was lucky, he might get there by the end of the day.

Of course, he forgot to take his horrible physical prowess into account. He managed to walk for about four hours before he collapsed from exhaustion, his legs giving out and him stuck on the side of a road, staring up at the sky and panting. Groaning, Lelouch cursed his physical inability. He looked at the small bag he was carrying and reached in for the water bottle he had bought at a small store about 2 hours back, but it was almost gone. After a few minutes, Lelouch sat up to look around, but he couldn't see any stores. Just a trashed cottage in the distance. Groaning, Lelouch decided that an empty cottage was probably a better place to collapse than the side of the road. Forcing his legs to stand up, he wondered if the cottage still had a working water system.

As he stood in front of it, he couldn't help but think it was one of the weirdest houses he had ever seen. Now that he was closer, he could see that it was actually a house in a cottage style. The top floor looked disproportionate, or rather, too big for the bottom floor. Overall, it looked like it was in disrepair, but it was in disrepair in a homey, well lived in kind of way. No windows were broken and the doors appeared to be working fine, but Lelouch could clearly see some paint peeling on the side of the house and a lot of weeds in the yard. Lelouch knocked on the door, but it just swung open under the force. Peering inside, Lelouch could see the signs of a move. Shelves, furniture, and anything that wasn't important or needed was still here, but pictures, dishes, and anything else was gone. Lelouch walked into the kitchen and decided to start off simple, by filling his bottle with water. Turning on the sink and letting it run for a minute to clear out the pipes, Lelouch ignored his screaming legs while filling the bottle. Shortly after, Lelouch walked over to the couch and collapsed onto the cushions, falling asleep despite the glaring sunlight streaming through the windows.

* * *

"Oh my!" Mrs. Weasley said, clutching the plate in her hands and catching the attention of the group eating breakfast.

"What's wrong mum?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"I...I think there's someone in our old house!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.


	4. Harry Potter DragonBall

Summary: When Trunks receives an invitation to a certain magic school in the mail, he is confused. After all, it seems to be incorrectly addressed to 'Gotenks'.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she looked over the letters piled on the table in front of her, having collected them from the enchanted quill that wrote out the letters. It actually didn't take that long to sign them all, after all there tended to be an average of 30 or 40 students each year. Although it didn't take long, it truly was not entertaining whatsoever to sign your name that many times in a row. She had thought about enchanting a quill to do it for her, but she wasn't allowed to and her own sense of right and wrong stopped her from doing so anyway. And besides, it was fun to look at the names and see who was coming.

After a few minutes though, Professor McGonagall stared at the letter in front of her in confusion. She could have sworn that she had just signed a letter to the same person already. Maybe it was just deja vu? She shook her head and sighed, it was gonna be one of those days. Signing the letter, she folded it up and waved her wand, sending it to the owlery where one of the owls would grab it and take it. She moved on to the next one on the pile, putting the mystery of the double name behind her. It was probably nothing.

* * *

"Goten! Breakfast's ready!" Goten's eyes shot open as he grinned. Racing down to the table, he quickly pulled out a chair and sat down, eying the large breakfast on the table eagerly. He immediately began to dig in. His mother smiled and piled some food onto her own plate real quick before he ate it all.

"Goten, your brother asked if you could babysit Pan" Goten groaned.

"Mom! Not again! Trunks and I were gonna go to the arcade!" Goten heard some laughing as Goku came in and sat down at the table as well.

"Come on Chichi, we can watch over Pan, it was Goten's birthday yesterday, he should be allowed a little fun" Goku said.

"Yes, yesterday was his birthday, not today. Birthday benefits end when the Birthday ends. And you know that us babysitting Pan makes Mr. Satan uncomfortable." Goku furrowed his eyebrows.

"It does? Why?"

"Because he's very over-protective and seems to think that we would break her. Nevermind that we've had two lovely children who turned out just fine" Chichi replied, her tone of voice angry. As his dad was about to speak, Goten decided that this was a good time to interrupt.

"Mom, did you check the mail yet?" Chichi slammed her silverware down, clearly angry, but she didn't glare. She stood up sharply and walked out the door. Goku and Goten both let out a sigh, relaxing. They looked at each other and cracked some nervous smiles. The door slammed open once again and Chichi came back in with a small pile of letters, flipping through them. She tossed a couple into the trash as she walked past it and set the rest on the counter except for one which she looked at oddly.

"Goten, I think this letter is for you, but there seems to be some kind of mistake." she said, handing it to him. Goten looked at the address on the envelope with a raised brow. Goku looked over his son's shoulder at the letter in confusion.

"Why is it addressed to Gotenks?" Goku asked. Goten shook his head and opened the envelope, reading through the acceptance letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Gotenks Brien,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. As a muggleborn, if you wish to have a representative sent to your house, please write three possible meeting times on the back of the letter and we will inform you of which is most acceptable. If you do not provide three possible times, then a representative will visit exactly two days after this letter is received at your location.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second letter was a supply list, but Goten hardly paid attention to that, focusing instead on the name the letter was addressed to. He handed it over to Chichi who began stammering part way through. She spoke quietly,

"I'll tell Gohan you can't make it. I think you should go and see Trunks right now" She said. Goten looked at her, not sure if he should leave while she was in this state.

"Go ahead Goten, I'll take care of her" Goku said, walking around the table to hold Chichi. Goten nodded and left.

* * *

Trunks looked at the letter in his hand incredulously, having just received it from his Grandmother. He walked downstairs towards where he knew his mother was eating breakfast.

"Um, mom? Have you ever heard of a school called Hogwarts?" He asked. Bulma looked up from her newspaper and shook her head.

"No, why?" She asked. Trunks held the letter up to her.

"Because I just got accepted there" She took the letter and read it, but then rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Trunks, but don't you think you're a bit old to be pulling pranks like this? Addressing it to Gotenks makes it kind of obvious"

"It's not a prank! I just got that this morning!" Vegeta entered the room at that time, but ignored the two, walking past to the fridge to get some water.

"Kakarot's youngest is here" He said, interrupting the two. Bulma was glaring lightly at Trunks. This prank was cute when he first handed her the letter, but his constant insistence that it was real was starting to get annoying. Goten entered the room and, ignorant of the tension, asked Trunks;

"Did you get a weird letter in the mail today?" Trunks turned to him.

"Yeah, I got something addressed to Gotenks. Did you get it also?" Goten nodded, holding his letter up to show Trunks. Vegeta frowned and walked over and snagged the letter from Goten, ignoring his protests. He opened it and read through it before snorting, tossing the letter back towards Goten.

"I'm not going to ask" He said, leaving the room for the GR. Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"Alright boys, this prank has gone far enough, if you still want money for the arcade then toss the letters" She said.

"But Mom! It's not a prank!" Trunks said. Bulma pursed her lips.

"I'm not an idiot Trunks Briefs, do you want arcade money or not?" She asked. Trunks shuffled a bit. Goten got an idea and looked around the room. Spotting a pen on the counter, he walked over there and wrote on the back of his letter.

"But Mom, I'm not lying!" Goten looked at his letter, hoping that it worked.

"Trunks Briefs! You are grou-" CRACK! Bulma jumped at the noise and spun around, looking at the old man in bright purple and yellow robes with a periwinkle blue hat on. He smiled at the group, his eyes twinkling.

"Have I come at a bad time? You wrote on the letter that now was fine" He spoke in Japanese. Bulma gaped. Goten spoke quickly.

"Now is great! Trunk's mom won't believe him that the letter is real!" The old man turned towards the others in confusion.

"Trunks' mom? I'm afraid that I was under the impression that the letter was addressed to Mr. Gotenks Brien" He asked, looking at the two 11 year old boys.

"Yeah, that's us!" Goten said. The old man looked at Goten.

"So you are Mr. Gotenks Brien?" Goten shook his head.

"No silly!" He walked over to Trunks and put his arm around him, using his other to point at the two of them. "Gotenks is both of us!" The old man was looking at the two of them in confusion.

"I...see." He said. Shaking his head, he brushed aside his confusion.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Could you please tell me your names?" He asked.

"I'm Trunks Briefs" The violet haired boy said. He was wearing casual tan pants with a long sleeved black shirt and a jean jacket.

"And I'm Goten Son" The black haired boy said. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt under an orange martial arts gi with a black sash. The woman who was there seemed to have finally recovered herself and was looking at him rather sternly. She wore a tight red dress with a teal neck scarf.

"I am Bulma Briefs, Trunks' mother. Please have a seat Professor Dumbledore, and could you please wait a few minutes. There are some others who I think need to be here." She turned to Goten. "Goten, why don't you call your family over here" Goten nodded and walked out of the room. Dumbledore walked over to the table and sat down, wondering how Goten was going to 'call' his family. Would he be using the telly-phone? He did hope the family would be able to get here quickly though, he had a lunch appointment with another muggleborn family. All well, if he wasn't done on time, he would firecall to ask Filius to do it. Goten came back into the room a moment later and sat down at the table with the others. Dumbledore really was confused about why the address had a name of a child that didn't seem to exist, though the two children in front of him both seemed to know that the name referred to them. Were they so often together that their friends called them Gotenks? But the Hogwarts letter were always addressed to birth names, never to nicknames.

"Tell me, did you both receive letters addressed to Mr. Gotenks Brien?" He asked.

"Yeah, it really confused my mom!" Goten said, showing his letter to Dumbledore. Trunks nodded and showed his as well. Indeed, both letters were completely identical.

"And the envelope?" Dumbledore asked. Trunks dug around his pocket for a moment before pulling out a crushed envelope. He smoothed it out and showed Dumbledore. Goten laughed nervously.

"I left my envelope at home, but it was also addressed to Gotenks. Though it had my address on it, right down to my room!" Dumbledore nodded, keeping a straight face. However, he had no idea what was going on. Never before had a letter been sent to the wrong address, let alone something like this. The wrong name, two different addresses, but the boys also seemed to recognize the name. It was a strange situation. It was only a few minutes of awkward silence later that Dumbledore heard a door opening and closing and two people entered the room. They were very clearly Goten's parents, the resemblance between the boy and his father was phenomenal! They were more identical than Harry and James! Except for the hair. It was clear that the boy had been trying to distance his appearance from his father by growing out his hair a little, making the stubborn natural spikes a little more wilted.

The man was tall and clearly fit, but the long sleeves that he wore hid just how much. His face seemed very kind and open, he seemed like the kind of man who could get along with anybody. The woman was very pretty and also looked to be in very good physical condition. She was more closed off than her husband and stern looking, but also seemed to be very kind. The two newcomers looked over at Dumbledore and sat down. The woman leaned forward, clearly about to start questioning when Bulma interrupted.

"Trunks, go and get your Father" Trunks rolled his eyes and groaned. He pushed out his chair and walked out. Bulma turned back to Dumbledore. "This is Goku and Chichi Son, Goten's parents. Goku, Chichi, this is Professor Dumbledore, the apparent headmaster of the school" Goku smiled at him, while Chichi scowled.

"Nice to meet you!" Goku said. Dumbledore smiled back.

"And you as well! Tell me, would you like a lemon drop?" Goku looked at him confused.

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. It's a type of candy I'm quite fond of. I was just thinking of having one myself actually."

"oh, sure!" Dumbledore rummaged about in his robes and pulled out two small yellow candies. He tossed one gently to Goku and unwrapped the other before popping it into his mouth. Goku looked at it for a moment before doing the same. He made a face at the strong lemon flavor, but quickly got used to it. "Thanks! This is actually really good!" He said, turning to his wife. "Chichi, you should try one!"

She sighed and bit her lip. "Oh, alright" Dumbledore pulled out another and handed it to her, she had the same reaction as Goku. When he turned to offer one to Bulma however, she shook her head before he even asked. The door to the room opened once again and a short but very muscular man came in. He had a towel over his shoulders and the loose fitting clothes combined with the light sheen of sweat told that he was coming from working out. He had a scowl on his face and did not seem happy at all by the way he roughly pulled out a chair and sat down. However, he didn't say anything, just glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore did not offer him a lemon drop. Trunks scampered in behind his dad and sat down as well.

"Now that we are all here, I will get started. Your sons have shown to have potential in magic and are wizards." He paused for a moment as the parents looked at each other, but no one spoke up. "Due to their half-human nature, however, no school in Japan is willing to take them in. Therefore, Hogwarts has decided to extend an invitation. Hogwarts is the most prestigious school of magic in all of Europe and, arguably, in the world. We have an advanced curriculum and cover many different subjects." Bulma held up her hand and Dumbledore paused. She looked at her son for a moment skeptically.

"How do you know that Trunks is capable of magic?" She asked. Dumbledore started, having been expecting her to ask him to prove magic existed.

"We have an enchanted quill which is attached to a special magical detection system in the Ministry of Magic. When someone performs accidental magic, which you would recognize as being anything strange or abnormal, their identity is recorded and when they turn 11 a letter is then sent out."

"But Professor, I'm twelve. I turned twelve a couple months ago" Trunks said. Dumbledore blinked and looked at Trunks.

"But I just turned eleven yesterday Trunks! And maybe since the letter is addressed to Gotenks, they had to wait until I was eleven also" Goten said. Trunks looked contemplative for a moment before nodding. Dumbledore was quite confused though. He had thought that perhaps there had been a glitch with the quill, that it had mixed up their names somehow, that otherwise everything was normal, but it seemed he was wrong. These two were being treated by the system as if they were one person. He could already feel the headache coming on.

"Yes, about that, why is the letter addressed to Gotenks?" Trunks father asked. Dumbledore looked at him surprised, he hadn't thought the man would say anything, and he also wasn't quite sure why himself.

"I believe that it may have been a small glitch in our system, that it got the two boy's names mixed up" Dumbledore said.

"I don't think so" Goku said, eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "I think the letter was addressed correctly" Everyone else there looked at him oddly, even Dumbledore. After all, there was no child here named Gotenks, so why would Goku think it was addressed correctly? "Think about it. He said that they record the person's name when they use magic accidentally. I think that Gotenks has used magic, a lot of his techniques are really weird. I mean, if he thought of a technique, he could do it. Remember? Like that Kamikaze Ghost technique. No one else has been able to do it, even though we have enough power." Goku said, thinking. Dumbledore was utterly confused about what was going on. However, what he said seemed to make sense to everyone else in the room.

"But then why is it only Gotenks who has magic and not Goten and Trunks?" Bulma asked. Goku shrugged.

"It's magic, I don't know how it works. We could ask Shenlong or Baba" Perhaps that was why the parents were taking this so well, if they already knew some people with magic. Dumbledore was still lost, but he was also almost out of time.

"Well, I'm afraid that I have to go. The train to Hogwarts leaves on September 1st from Kings Cross Station, tickets will automatically be sent to all students that morning, appearing with their supply letters. Supplies can be purchased in Diagon Alley, which is located on Charing Cross Road in London. There is a spell on it so that muggles won't be able to see it, but the boys should be able to. Just go inside and ask for Tom, the barkeep, and let him know that you need to get into Diagon Alley. He'll let you in. I'll send you a letter later today with this all written down so that you can find it. Good luck and I hope to see you boys later in Hogwarts" Dumbledore stood up then and spun around, the CRACK of displaced air signifying his departure.

The parents all looked at each other before Vegeta gave a frustrated grunt and stood up and walked out. Bulma sighed and looked at Trunks.

"Trunks, do you want to go?" He looked up at her then at Goten.

"I don't really care, but it could be fun. Besides, if we don't like it we can just stop going, it's not like they can make us go" Bulma sighed and nodded, rubbing her head.

Chichi looked at Goten who looked at her with large eyes.

"Please mom! I really want to go! It looks like it would be fun!" Chichi looked at him, frowning, but eventually sighed. It's true that it was a magic school he would be going to and not something better, but it was also the first time she had ever seen Goten excited for school. And besides, even if they were wizards, they had to still have subjects like math and science, right? And if not, she would just make Goten make up anything he was missing over breaks. It would also be a good way for Goten to practice English, since being fluent in it would make him much more desirable as an employee. Plus, she never could say no to Goku and when Goten looked at her like that he looked so much like his father. She nodded, giving in. Goten started cheering, making Goku laugh. Chichi once again adopted a stern face.

"However, if I find that you are falling behind young man, you will be in huge trouble, do you understand me?" Chichi asked, Goten nodded. "Right, so even if you don't have a science class or a history class, you still have to study those subjects. I'll be testing you during breaks, okay?" Goten nodded, and Chichi smiled. "And you boys had better be enjoying yourselves, am I understood?" Goten and Trunks smiled.

Bulma rolled her eyes as Goku smiled at her. "You're taking this well" He said.

"Well, ever since I crashed into you, my definition of normal has changed drastically. I've stopped being surprised. Trunks knows that he has to keep studying to take over the company and create some new inventions, so as long as he's doing that, he can learn how to be a wizard too" She said. Trunks ran up to her and hugged her, making her eyes bug out as he squeezed.

"Thanks mom!" He said.

"He better be training too" Vegeta said, entering the room once more. His water bottle was empty in his hand and he was walking towards the sink to refill it. "If I find that you've been slacking off, I'll make you train with me in the GR. No Super Saiyan" Vegeta walked out casually, as if he hadn't just threatened torture. Goku perked up at the mention of training.

"Hey, you're training in the GR? Wait up!" He said, running after Vegeta. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Boys" She said. "Well, I'll go and make some hotel reservations"

* * *

It was a couple months later that found the two families in London. Vegeta had been dragged along by Bulma by a combination of blackmail and bribery. Trunks had to sleep with Goten in the Son's hotel room. Goku, on the other hand, wasn't too hard to persuade. Gohan had thought about joining them just to see what was going on, but he had his own family and job now and couldn't get away long enough. The two families were walking up and down Charing Cross road, looking for the Leaky Cauldron.

"The old man said that you boys would be able to see it, so where is it?" Vegeta asked irritably.

"I don't know, there's no place called Leaky Cauldron here" Trunks said.

"Yeah, I don't see it either" Goten confessed.

"I can sense several ki's over in that boarded up building, do you think that's it? I mean, in the letter he said that it would look boarded up to us, didn't he?" Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged. Chichi looked at it for a moment determinedly before walking on over and opening the door. She waved the group over and they walked on in to see a dingy looking bar. Bulma took the lead then and walked up to the barkeeper.

"Are you Tom?" She asked. He looked at them and nodded. "We need to get into Diagon Alley to get school supplies, could you let us in?"

"Yeah, sure, one sec" He said, putting the glass down and walking around the bar. They followed him out a back door and into a small alley. He pulled out his wand and began tapping the bricks in a specific order, causing the wall to pull back and reveal the large shopping area. Goten and Trunks looked around in awe. Goku held his hand up to block the sun and looked around in amazement.

"Wow!" Goten said.

"This is so cool!" Trunks agreed. There were various doohickies flying around and all kinds of strange things in the windows.

"Well, first we have to stop by the bank. The letter Professor Dumbledore sent said that the wizards use a different currency, so we'll have to get it all exchanged." Bulma said, looking down at the letter of instructions. The group went straight towards Gringotts, where Bulma quickly exchanged the cash she had brought for several large gold coins. However, when she started talking with the goblins about opening an account, she sent the rest of the group off with the money to go and get supplies while she stayed there. Vegeta stayed behind with her, probably to both make sure that nothing happened to Bulma (though he would never admit it) and to avoid the crowds of children in the street.

Thus, Goku and Chichi were left in charge of the two boys. As a group, they went around to most of the stores and got everything that they needed. Chichi was thanking every god that Bulma had offered to pay for Goten's school supplies, there was a lot! Naturally, Goku had to carry it all. As they got to the bottom of the list, the books, Chichi noticed that the bookstore was across the street from the wand place. A note in Dumbledore's letter had mentioned that wand shopping could take a while, so she sent the boys over to Ollivander's while she and Goku got their books.

The two boys entered the shop, looking around at all the old dusty boxes. Trunks wrinkled his nose, but Goten thought the place was cool. They both turned to Ollivander as he entered their line of sight and he looked over them.

"Welcome to my shop, boys. I don't believe I know your names" He said.

"I'm Trunks Briefs, this is Goten Son. Are you Ollivander?" Trunks asked.

"I am" He said, waving a wand as a bunch of tape measure flew over towards the boys. "Alright Trunks, why don't we do you first. Which is your wand arm?" He asked.

"My left" Trunks responded. Ollivander nodded as he began to look at various wands.

"Alright, try this one. 9 inches, Hawthorn, with pheonix feather core. Rather springy" Ollivander said, shoving a wand into Trunks' hand. Trunks looked at it blankly then looked up at Ollivander. "Well give it a wave" Trunks waved the wand, feeling rather silly when nothing happened. Ollivander frowned as he took the wand back. Storing it, he went back to his boxes and pulled another one out.

"7 inches, Oak, with dragon heartstring" He said, handing it over. Trunks took it and waved it again, but nothing happened. Ollivander sighed as he took it back. "If you are only here to support your friend, then you should have said so instead of wasting my time trying out wands"

"What?" Trunks asked.

"The last wand I gave you is a special wand that I normally use for figuring out if a student is a squib or not. If you had any magical potential, it would have lit something on fire. Seeing as it didn't, I assume you are a muggle here for your friend." Ollivander said, gesturing to Goten, who also looked confused.

"But I got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts!" Trunks argued. Ollivander looked at him carefully before understanding dawned in his eyes, then pity.

"I'm sorry young man, I know that you want to go with your friend, but you have to be a wizard to go to Hogwarts. Come up here Mr. Son" Goten stepped forward and held out his right hand when prompted. Trunks fumed silently, but watched to see what would happen. When Goten also got no reaction, Ollivander handed him the 'tester' wand, and nothing lit on fire. Ollivander looked at the boys sternly.

"This isn't funny boys, it's a waste of my time and yours" Trunks and Goten both looked confused.

"But we got letters to Hogwarts!" Goten protested. Trunks nodded, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to Ollivander who glanced at it.

"This is addressed to Gotenks Brien, whom neither of you are. I am guessing he is a friend of yours, but you can't go to Hogwarts with him" Ollivander said.

"No, Gotenks is our name!" Ollivander looked at Goten blankly.

"It's the name we take on when we fuse together" Trunks explained. Ollivander raised an eyebrow.

"fuse together?" He asked. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and shrugged. The stepped a few feet apart from each other and started on the fusion dance.

"Fuuuuu-sion HA!" The shouted. A bright light filled the shop for a moment as Ollivander shielded his eyes. When he looked again, there was a single boy that stood in shop who was clearly a combination of the other two who had been there. His facial features were a mix and his hair was even two different colors. He walked up to Ollivander.

"Hi, my name is Gotenks Brien" He said. His voice was the two previous boys voices overlaid, with different voices being stronger at different times. Ollivander got an idea, thinking about the letter.

"Which is your wand arm?" He asked, quickly looking through his wands. Gotenks shrugged. Ollivander picked up a small ball he had on his counter and threw it to Gotenks, who caught it easily in his right hand. Ollivander picked up a box and opened it, handing the wand to Gotenks.

"13 inches, Yew and Phoenix feather. Flexible" Gotenks waved the wand and a vase on the desk exploded, startling him. The wand was snatched out of his hands and another one replaced it.

"9 inches, Beech, with Phoenix feather" His desk lit on fire.

"10 inches, Rowan, Dragon heartstring" A shelf was knocked over.

"11inches, Cherry, Unicorn hair" A chair blew up. Ollivander pursed his lips.

"10 inches, Yew, Unicorn hair. Unyielding" The moment Gotenks touched it, he knew this was the right one. Waving it, some golden sparks flew out of the tip, making Ollivander laugh and clap.

"Excellent! That'll be 15 Galleons." Ollivander said. Gotenks froze and looked at Ollivander sheepishly but before he could say anything there was a slight pop and two boys now stood in front of him. Trunks looked down at the wand in his hand and waved it, frowning when nothing happened. He handed it back to Ollivander. Goten looked up at Ollivander.

"My mom has the money, she said that she would come here once she was done getting our books" Goten explained. Ollivander nodded, many parents did the same.

"If I may ask, what exactly was it that you boys just did?"

"It's a technique called fusion" Trunks explained.

"Yeah, we've been doing it since we were little kids!"

"You still are a kid doofus"

"Well so are you!" Goten said angrily. Unlike any other fight Ollivander had ever seen, however, there was no glaring. Goten was pouting, but there was no glaring. The two in front of him truly had to be the very best of friends. It was at that moment that the door opened and a woman entered the store wearing a Chinese dress with pants. Ollivander could see past her a man carrying two trunks and several books.

"You must be Goten's mother. The wand is 15 Galleons" Ollivander said, holding out the box.

"I'm paying for Trunks' too" she said, pulling out a small pouch and counting out money. Ollivander shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm afraid there's only one wand being purchased tonight and I'm also afraid that both Trunks and Goten are incapable of magic. Only Gotenks is able to use it" The woman looked up sharply from her money to scrutinize Ollivander before sighing.

"Yes, that's what we were afraid of when we saw the letter. However, the boys still want to give it a try. If it doesn't work out then we'll just pull them out" She said, handing over the money and taking the small box from Ollivander.

"If I may speak..." Ollivander started, waiting for Chichi's nod to go on. "I'm sure that you boys have heard of the different houses of Hogwarts by now but you probably don't know how the students are sorted. They use the same list that they did for the letters, so when they are sorting, they are going to call for Gotenks. I recommend that you boys do not make a big deal out of it and that you do the fusion technique before the sorting starts so that you can make sure you are in the same house. After all, if you get different schedules, you boys wouldn't be able to use magic in class at all. In addition to this, it does look like you can only use magic when you use the fusion technique, but not all classes require magic all the time. In fact, for first year students, only Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts will use wands if I remember correctly"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Goten asked excitedly.

"That sounds like a fighting class!" Trunks exclaimed. Ollivander blinked as Chichi steered the kids out the door.

"Thank you for your advice Mr. Ollivander, bye!" She called, leaving. The two kids went to help Goku carry some stuff. Though he was plenty strong enough to carry it all, balance was always an issue.

* * *

It was only two days later that it was time for the train to leave.

"Now then, make sure you boys are studying and working hard and I don't want to hear about you boys pulling pranks on anyone, got it?" Chichi scolded while Bulma giggled in the background. Goku leaned down towards the boys.

"In other words, you boys can prank but make sure you don't get caught, alright?" A strong hand gripped his ear.

"I heard that Goku!" Chichi shouted, making him look at her sheepishly.

"Mom, the trains going to be leaving soon and Trunks and I wanna find good seats" Goten protested. She nodded.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. Are you sure you have everything?" She asked, leaving Goku to nurse his ear.

"Yes mom" He said. Chichi sniffled and picked Goten up into her arms. "Ah! Mom! Let go of me! Trunks! Help!" Goten called, struggling to escape. Trunks chuckled.

"Well, it looks like you should help him. Have fun at school Trunks and if we have to get called in, I will make sure Vegeta comes with me" She said, winking. Trunks froze, sparing a glance in his father's direction. Vegeta scowled and glared at Trunks, clearly saying that if he got dragged across the world again just because Trunks got in trouble, there would be hell to pay. Trunks gulped and grabbed his trunk.

"Right, well, gotta go! Bye!" He said, running over to Goten and Chichi. Chichi dropped Goten who grabbed his trunk and left to get on the train.

"Bye boys!" Bulma shouted.

"Have fun!" Goku called after them.

"No pranks!" Chichi shouted, causing a red-haired woman on the platform to laugh.

"Yours too?" She asked, turning towards the group. Chichi nodded.

"Yes, Goten and Trunks are always getting into trouble. And they're absolutely inseparable!" She said. The red-haired woman nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yes, my two boys, Fred and George are terrible trouble-makers! I get letters from the school all the time talking about how they've pranked somebody. More than half of those are the two boys throwing dungbombs at the caretaker of the school, Mr. Filch. Oh, yes, I'm Mrs. Weasley. Are those the two?" She asked, pointing at Trunks and Goten climbing onto the train. Goten took that moment to turn for a moment and wave at his family before climbing onboard. Chichi nodded.

"Yes, the black haired one is mine and the purple-haired one is Bulma's. My name is Chichi and this is my husband, Goku" She said, gesturing to him.

"Hiya!" He said.

"And that over there is Bulma and her husband, Vegeta" Chichi said, pointing at them. Bulma chose that time to light up a cigarette.

"nice to meet you" She said. Vegeta grunted.

"Whoa, wait a moment, Vegeta and Bulma are married?" Goku asked, looking at Chichi. She looked back at his indignantly.

"Of course they are, idiot! They live together, don't they?" She asked. Goku scratched his head.

"Yeah, but I always thought that was it" He said. Mrs. Weasley looked at him with huge eyes.

"Well, I can forgive you Goku, we only got married last year after all" Bulma said. Mrs. Weasley looked at her for a moment, the boy Trunks was clearly NOT a year old. She gently reminded herself that she shouldn't judge.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry that I missed it" Goku said.

"You're forgiven. There wasn't any ceremony or anything, we just signed the papers to make it legal so that the reporters would stop hounding me for having a child out of wedlock." Bulma said.

"Oooh" Goku said in realization. "That makes much more sense" Bulma looked at him carefully, causing Goku to sense the danger zone he was in. "Well, it's just that you and Vegeta never seemed the types to marry. I mean, you're so busy with your company nowadays and all" He held up his hands placating, making Bulma roll her eyes.

"Well, this is all well and good, but the brats are on the train now so I don't know about you idiots, but I'm going home" Vegeta said, coldly cutting off all conversation and leaving. Mrs. Weasley was left staring after him in surprise.

"Wait up Vegeta! You have to take me home too, remember!" Bulma called, running after him. Goku laughed and turned to Mrs. Weasley. She was kind of glad the other two were gone, they made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Weasley, you should give us a call sometime" Goku said.

"A call? Are you two muggles?" She asked. Goku blinked in confusion.

"Muggles?" He asked.

"A non-magic person, remember Goku?" Chichi said. "And yes, we both are. Bulma and Vegeta are as well" Mrs. Weasley blinked.

"Wow, it's wonderful that two such great friends managed to get to go to Hogwarts together. Usually muggle-borns don't know anyone else attending" She said. Chichi nodded in agreement. Goku nodded as well, but shifted a bit in place as the train pulled out of the station. Chichi rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Well, I'm afraid that this big lug and I need to be getting home. Do you have a phone or some way we could contact you?" Chichi asked. Mrs. Weasley started nodding before freezing and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, we had a phone at our old house but just recently moved. The only way to get into contact would be by owl or through our kids" Mrs. Weasley amended.

"Oh, alrighty then, that's fine. We just got an owl so that we could talk with Goten, so we'll use that then. It was nice talking with you Mrs. Weasley!" Chichi said, as she and Goku started to leave. Mrs. Weasley waved at them and couldn't help thinking that they were a very strange set. Well, that, and that the two men had been really buff!

* * *

Trunks and Goten walked down the hall, looking for a relatively empty apartment. Trunks finally stopped, making Goten run smack into his back as he opened one of the doors. Inside was a single girl with long wispy blond hair reading a magazine upside down. Trunks ignored her as he tossed his trunk onto the luggage rack above their heads. Goten glanced at her before doing the same.

"Hey Goten, you wanna fly instead?" Trunks asked, looking out the window as the scenery slowly sped up.

"Yeah, sitting in here is going to get boring really fast" Goten said. Trunks rolled down the window, grunting when it got stuck a few inches down. A bit of extra force though and it managed to slide down enough that they could squeeze out. Trunks jumped out the window first and quickly took to the air. Goten looked behind him at the girl who was sitting there, looking at them.

"Hey, thanks for letting us share your compartment" He said. She nodded, looking at him wide-eyed as he jumped out the window as well. Goten quickly joined Trunks flying above the train.

"Hey Goten, don't let me forget that we're in the 3rd car, alright?"

"Yeah yeah" Goten said, looking down at the train. It really was beautiful. "Hey Trunks"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna spar?" Next thing Goten knew he was getting a punch in the face.

"Hell yeah!" Trunks shouted.

"Not fair! I wasn't ready yet Cheater!" Goten yelled at him, rubbing his face.

"Oh, what'cha gonna do about it you big baby?" Trunks asked. Goten growled and charged at him, but Trunks dodged around the punch and Goten ended in a flip over the train. "Oh yeah, we should probably not hit the train. Wouldn't want to get in trouble" Goten nodded, agreeing. They continued fighting.

* * *

"Tell me, how does it feel being second best to Weasley, Potter?" Malfoy drawled.

"Shut up Malfoy" Said Hermione sharply.

"Oh my, I seem to have touched a nerve" said Malfoy, smirking. Whatever he was going to say next was cut off, however, by the strange expression on his face as his attention moved away from those in the room to focus on something out the window. Harry turned around to see a black haired boy hanging on the side of the train effortlessly, forcing the window open. Or, at least, Harry thought he was hanging on the side of the train. Why, if he didn't know better, he'd have thought the boy was flying, but that was impossible. After a moment of wrestling, the boy had opened the window and climbed into the compartment.

"Am I in the wrong compartment?" He asked.

"No, you're in the right one. There's just more people now" Luna responded. The boy blinked.

"Oh, okay" He said, turning to face out the window. "Hey Trunks! There's a bunch of people in our compartment now!" He called. Surprisingly, a voice responded.

"Move, idiot" The black haired boy moved away from the window and a purple haired boy, clearly 'Trunks' came in. He turned around and shut the window behind him then faced the crowd, ruffling his hair. "It started raining, so Goten and I decided to come in" He said. Malfoy growled a bit, he had lost his insulting momentum. He turned to Harry and spoke rather quickly.

"Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line" He said. Hermione's attention snapped to him quickly.

"Get out" She hissed, Malfoy backed off and left the compartment, Hermione slamming the door after him. She immediately rounded on the two newcomers. "And why were you two outside the train?" She asked sternly. The purple haired boy looked at her in disdain.

"Why should we tell you? You're not my mom" He said.

"We were bored" the black haired boy explained. The purple-haired one punched his friend in the arm.

"idiot" He said.

"I'm not an idiot, idiot!" the other one protested. Hermione cleared her throat, getting the two boys attention.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am a prefect from Gryffindor, so if I decide you boys deserve a detention, I can give you one. Now tell me what you were doing on the roof" She ordered. The boys looked at each other then back at her.

"We really were bored" Trunks explained.

"Yeah, it's more fun outside the train. Well, until it started to rain" Goten added. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's horribly reckless behavior. I'll let it go this time" She started, ignoring the smiling faces of the two boys "but the next time I catch you two doing something that needlessly dangerous, I will be doubling your punishment, understand?" She asked. The two boys nodded and Hermione sat back down in her seat. The two boys also took up two empty seats by the door.

"So, who are you two anyway?" Ginny leaned forward to ask.

"I'm Goten Son, and this is Trunks Briefs" Goten said, pointing at himself and his friend. Harry blinked. Trunks Briefs? That was an odd name. Catching his curious look, Trunks shrugged.

"Family tradition" he said.

"What?" Goten asked, not catching the looks.

"My name" Trunks clarified. Goten laughed.

"Oh yeah. That stupid tradition of naming kids after underwear" He said.

"It's not stupid, stupid!"

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Goten protested.

"And besides, it's better than being named after food!"

"I'm not named after food!"

"Well you're the first one, aren't you? Your brother's named after rice! How unoriginal can you get?"

"Don't make fun of my brother you bully!"

"And even worse, your dad is named after carrots!"

"shut up!" Goten yelled, launching himself across at Trunks, swinging his fists wildly. Trunks held him back.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Will you calm down?" He said, exasperated. From the tone of voice, the citizens of the compartment could tell that he said it a lot. Goten pouted and retreated.

"I'd rather have a brother named Gohan than a sister named Bra" He said, sticking his tongue out.

"What?! Don't you make fun of my sister!" Trunks shouted, jumping after Goten. However, Hermione held out her arm to stop him, making him look at her angrily. He 'hmph'ed then looked at the ground.

"Right, well, my name is Ron Weasley"

"I'm Ginny Weasley"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Neville Longbottom"

"And I'm Harry Potter" The two boys looked at each other then back at Harry, who mentally groaned when he realized they recognized the name.

"Um, Mr. Harry Potter sir?" He had to admit, though the accent wasn't very strong, it was still a very strange pronunciation of his name. "Did you really defeat a super evil wizard when you were only 1?" Goten asked.

"Well, we all thought I did" He said bitterly. "The guy just came back last year"

"Wow!" Goten said, looking at Harry in amazement. "Even if he did come back, you stopped him for several years! That's so cool!" Goten exclaimed. Harry looked at the boy in front of him in confusion.

"Yeah, even if you didn't kill him, stopping a bad guy means that you're a hero!" Trunks added, though his enthusiasm was curved compared to Goten. Harry frowned.

"I didn't even do anything! My mother died to protect me, she's the hero! All I did was get a scar on my face" He said harshly. The two kids backed down at his attitude for a moment before their energy quickly came back.

"My dad did that too!" Goten said "He died fighting against a big bad guy named Cell, but when he died my brother got super angry and killed Cell, so now he's a hero!"

"Sometimes it takes difficult situations to bring out the hero in people" Trunks added, nodding sagely.

"Yeah, after all, it takes...um...preschool to make a diamond?"

"pressure to make a diamond, stupid" Trunks said. The two kids had actually almost sounded wise there for a bit, until Goten opened his mouth. Harry shook his head, the two kids didn't understand, but they still managed to give him a warm feeling inside to know that some people still saw him as a hero.

"We should probably get changed" Hermione commented, looking out the window. The raindrops splattered across the frosty glass did not hide the lights up ahead. They all pulled out their trunks and pulled out their robes, putting them on over their current clothes. Hermione and Ron pinned their prefect badges to their chest. Ron even checked himself out in the grimy reflection of the window. Hermione noticed that Trunks and Goten did not have the difficulty of moving their trunks around that most 1st year students had, but she didn't pay much mind to it. It wasn't that unusual, they were probably just strong for their age. That they had been outside the train was far more unusual and thought-provoking.

Soon the train began to slow down and the group separated out into the hustle and bustle of the station. Harry and Luna walked towards the carriages while Ron and Hermione worked to help direct 1st years towards the bay instead of following the upperclassmen. Goten and Trunks walked down towards the large man calling out,

"Firs' years! This way!" Being led down to the harbor, Goten and Trunks immediately got into a boat together, not being willing to split up. Trunks glared at anyone else who tried to get into the boat with them, scaring them off. Goten remained blissfully ignorant of Trunks' actions.

Riding the boats across, they looked amazed up at the castle. It stood tall as a magnificent piece of architecture, it towers twisting and the windows gleaming. Trunks and Goten were in awe of the size of it, before they turned to each other and began giggling. It was the perfect place for the ultimate game of hide-and-seek!

At the dock, the boys unloaded and followed the giant man up to the door where he handed them over to a woman named 'Professor McGonagall' who Trunks was pretty sure was the lady who had signed their acceptance letters. When he asked Goten if it was the same lady, Goten just shrugged and said that he couldn't remember. Trunks nearly hit himself on the head, he should have known better than to ask Goten.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while we are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you" She said, before spinning on her heal and entering the room behind her. Judging by the noise, Trunks assumed that the rest of the school was seated on the other side of that door. Various students started whispering about the mysterious test.

"Trunks, now's our chance" Goten said, tugging on his sleeve. He froze for a moment before remembering how they had to fuse. Hopefully they got sorted before they de-fused. They should. Gotenks last name was Brien, how many people could there be before them? At least, as long as they went in alphabetical order. Which he thinks that they do. It would make the most sense. All well, Trunks sighed, if they didn't get sorted on time, then at least they tried.

They went to the back of the crowd, but the best cover they could find for the light from their fusion seemed to be to run around the corner. Quickly doing so, they started the fusion dance.

"Fuuuu...sion..." Suddenly, Goten stopped and turned to Trunks, canceling his energy flow.

"ha!" Trunks said, but after a moment of nothing happening, he looked over to see Goten standing there and looking at him. Trunks blushed as he turned and shouted.

"Why did you stop, idiot?!"

"Trunks, what happens to our clothes when we fuse?" Goten asked.

"Why are you asking, they change...into..." Trunks stopped, his brain working in overdrive. "Wow! Good job using your brain for once, Goten!" Trunks applauded. Goten smiled broadly, he didn't often get compliments from Trunks. Trunks shed his wizards robe since it was slightly bigger than Goten's and so would fit Gotenks better. He stopped Goten from doing the same though, saying that they didn't need two robes, and he would get it back once they de-fused. Or it would be torn in two. They would be going through a lot of robes if that happened. They quickly repeated the fusion process, the light hidden by the wall behind them. Gotenks stepped out to rejoin the 1st years, slipping on his robe and closing it over his jacket and pants, smirking. Not too soon, either, because the door chose that moment to open and admit the new students.

Gotenks looked around, smiling and marveling at the floating candles and the ceiling so high he couldn't see the end of it. Or was it just enchanted to look like the sky? He would have to fly up there one of these days and check. Up ahead, he saw the Professor with a list, a chair, and a hat. A large crack in the old hat near the brim opened up and began to sing.

"In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
united by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin"

Gotenks looked up at the hat and smirked as the Professor cleared her voice, silencing the whispers, to call out the first name:

"Abercrombie, Euan" A rather terrified looking boy walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed over his head and was barely stopped from covering his entire face by his prominent ears.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted after a couple minutes. Gotenks raised his eyebrow as the boy shuffled to the cheering red table. He couldn't figure out why the boy was scared, it just didn't make sense to him.

"Brien, Gotenks!" He smirked, that was him! Thank god he was second, he probably only had about 5 minutes left! He rushed up to the stool and sat down, blinking as the hat came down over his eyes. He was surprised, he had thought his hair would stop it from coming down so far. Was it designed to?

_Indeed. It makes it much easier to see into student's heads this way._

No way, the hat was in his head. It was in his head!

_I am just here to sort you, no need to worry. Though, I must admit, your mind is very unique. You are truly a fascinating person! Not only are you half-human, which is rare enough, but you are also half-alien instead of having magical blood of some kind. Very interesting. However, your sorting is made most difficult by the presence of two sets of memories. You are actually two different children fused into one, and that makes sorting you very difficult._

Come on hat, there's only two or three minutes left!

_Ah, of course. Well, though one of your counterparts might fit in with Slytherin, your bloodline and muggle counterparts make that impossible. That same counterpart would also fit in well with Ravenclaw, but it seems the other would not do so well there. No, the other would do far better in Hufflepuff, though the first counterpart might do good there as well. However, it is clear to me that both counterparts have one personality trait they share more than any other. Both are brave and loyal to each other above everything and everyone else and are always willing to fight, even against stronger opponents. Even though it has, apparently, cost them their life before._

Get on with it!

_I must say, I have never sat on the head of someone who has died and come back. The otherworld does not look very interesting. Is that all there is to it?_

I'll talk to you more about it later! If you don't sort us right now, you might end up being torn in two you stupid hat!

_Ah, yes, that would be bad. Well, you have had a very interesting life, Trunks and Goten, I hope I can speak with you boys again._

"Gryffindor!" Gotenks took the hat off his head, smirking, as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He tried looking for a large space to sit down, knowing that he was about to come apart, and ended up sitting near the end of the table next to a girl with red hair and a fidgety slightly overweight boy. As Gotenks walked over to the table, he shed the robe, making a few kids stare at his very odd almost Arabian style of clothing. As Gotenks sat down, he separated. Trunks looked around for a moment before finding the robe Gotenks had dropped and putting it on. Goten poked at the plate in front of him. The red-haired girl across from them stared with her mouth agape, along with several other kids who had been paying attention. Trunks looked up at the head table to see if any of the teachers saw, and found Dumbledore staring right at him very clearly with wide eyes. After a moment, he recovered and looked away. It seemed the rest of the teachers hadn't been paying attention and, unlike their fusion, the de-fusion did not make any sound or give off any light, so there was nothing to attract extra attention. The rest of the sorting moved on with the two boys looking down at their plates in anticipation.

"To our newcomers" said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" With that, Dumbledore sat down calmly, flipping his long beard over his shoulder in an effort to keep it clean as food appeared on the plates. Trunks and Goten stared at it with wide eyes, Goten asked quietly eyeing the food,

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we eat as much as we want?"

"I think so" Trunks replied. They turned to each other and smiled broadly before piling everything in reach onto their plates. The red-haired girl sitting across from them had frozen with her pasta part-way to her mouth as she watched the two human food disposals devour everything in their path. Goten paused and looked at her, pointing at her plate,

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked. She quickly pulled the plate towards her and covered it as she nodded her head. Goten shrugged and kept eating. Trunks suddenly froze as he looked down the table.

"G-Goten?" Goten looked up at Trunks, who was looking rather terrified. Trunks nervously raised a hand up and pointed down the table. Goten turned around and froze.

"Ahhh! Ghost!" Goten yelled, pushing backwards straight into Trunks. The ghost turned towards them, having heard the shout.

"Hello there, I am Sir Nicholas Mimsy" the ghost said, bowing slightly. Trunks heard a whisper of 'Nearly Headless Nick' from a few of the students. As interesting as that sounded, Trunks wasn't sure he wanted to ask. Goten tilted his head now that he knew he wasn't under attack.

"Hi! My name is Goten!" He said, smiling, "this is my best friend, Trunks!" Trunks raised a hand to wave lazily before shoving Goten off of him.

"Get off, doofus" He said absently. Goten shook his head and went back to his food. Now that the ghost was officially recognized as a good ghost, it didn't scare them. Especially not when there was a buffet nearby.

"Hello boys," A wizened voice spoke from behind. Both Goten and Trunks looked up to see the wizened face of Dumbledore smiling at them. "I think I better understand what you meant by you both being Gotenks after seeing that little display, but I'm afraid that I have to sort you each separately. Of course, we can wait until you are done eating," He said, winking, before returning to the head table. Goten and Trunks glanced at each other and went back to eating. They found out the the red haired girl across from them was Jenny Weezalee and that the boy next to them was Nebille Longbottom. Or something like that. These English people all had weird names, the boys would get used to them eventually. Several minutes later, when even the two saiyans were slowing down in their eating, Dumbledore stood up. The room silenced as he held everyone's attention.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. Goten tilted his head, the first lady looked kind of like Videl's grandma and the second lady looked remarkably like Gohan's pet toad: Captain Ginyu.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-'

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. The teacher with crazy hair's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was quit thin, firmly pressed into a severe look of disapproval, kind of like how Auntie 18 would look when Goten and Trunks tried to teach Marron martial arts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Trunks couldn't help glancing about. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. Trunks himself wasn't very happy, he was a child genius, heir to a multi-billion dollar corporation, and the son of the Prince of Saiyans!

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, she exchanged a glance with the Professor with the crazy hair as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation ..."

Trunks noticed Goten's eyes wandering, he clearly wasn't paying any attention. The quiet that had filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table a black haired girl was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from her, another girl had got out a magazine. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table some boy was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and looked remarkably similar to Goten in that regard.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. In fact, Trunks and Goten could probably have sparred and she would have continued on with her speech. Or, she might have paused to yell at them in a magnificent way. Trunks smirked as he realized who the greatest prank victim in this school probably was. However, he nearly kicked himself when he realized that he hadn't been paying enough attention to her speech. Sure, he had gotten the gist of it, that the lady was from the Ministry of Magic and she was there to mess with the learning, but he might have missed something there in the middle.

"... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Trunks noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks. Specific times will be posted by the captains on the noticeboard of each common room. Now, we have two students who have not been sorted because of special circumstances, so if you two boys could please come up here," Dumbledore gestured as Professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat.

"Trunks Briefs," She said aloud, and Trunks stepped forward. There were a couple of whispers about his hair and name, but he ignored them with a practiced ease. Most people he met didn't dare to make fun of his name because of how much money and power his family had thanks to Capsule Corporation, but most people here had probably never heard of him. Capsule Corporation, sure, if they were muggleborns or raised in the muggle world, but children didn't usually know the names of big time CEOs, let alone foreign ones. Trunks saw the hat come down over his head once more.

_Didn't I already sort you?_

No, you sorted Gotenks. I'm one of his 'counterparts'. Dumbledore insists that we be sorted separately.

_Hm, well, then it better be..._

"Slytherin!" The hat came off his head and Trunks stepped away from the Professor who was looking at him strangely. He glanced over towards the Slytherin table which was the only one clapping, although quietly. Dumbledore gave him a gentle push on his back and he walked towards the table.

Goten was nervous, seeing Trunks go off to the green table. They were supposed to be together for their classes!

_Don't worry, the teachers will sort it all out as long as you explain it to them_

Oh, alright

"Gryffindor!" The hat was taken off Goten's head as he returned to where he had been sitting. He looked forlornly at Trunks at the Slytherin table as Trunks rolled his eyes at him.

"And with that, have a good night!" Dumbledore finished off grandly.


	5. Hetalia YuYu Hakusho

Summary: Yusuke hates bodyguard duty. He always has. And really, why is some random Japanese guy so important to the fate of the world, anyway? And, perhaps even more annoying is the fact that Kiku Honda pisses him off.

He had done it. It had taken years of careful planning and watching, but he had done it. He had found a way to gain control of the world without needing to fight the Spirit Detectives. Oh, sure, he knew he could have taken hostages, but he would have needed multiple hostages and there was only one of him. What he needed was some way, some kind of power that could affect large areas, in order to take multiple people hostage. He had looked into various techniques, but they all relied far too much on the user having ridiculous amounts of energy. Why, it seemed that the only way to affect large areas of land was through ridiculous techniques. That was when he got his brilliant idea of breaking into the Spirit World Records. Surely they would have record of a technique that didn't require godly amounts of energy. Upon entering the records and looking through the shelves upon shelves of file, books, and tapes, one thing became very clear.

There was no organization. Absolutely none. It was as if whoever filed the stuff just stuffed it wherever they could find room. No wonder Spirit World had such a lousy information system. He had groaned at seeing it, knowing that he had limited time, and jumped into the piles. He began flipping through file after file, desperately looking for something that could give him control of the world when he saw it. He had almost thrown the file down when he opened it and saw it was a person's file and the picture was clearly that of a normal human but a single word jumped out from the information across the top; 'Personification'.

He frowned as he quickly skimmed through the file, before his eyes widened in shock and he read through the file once more, taking in every detail. He smirked and stood up, taking the file with him as he ran out of the building before security could catch him. He looked down at the file, carefully taking in the picture of the brown eyed black haired young man and smirked.

* * *

"His name is Kiku Honda and we have reason to believe that Doryu is after him. Listen to me, you must absolutely protect him with your very lives or the entire world will be thrown into chaos!" Koenma shouted at a Spirit Detective who was only paying some attention.

"So, I gotta go protect some guy, right?" Yusuke asked, cleaning out one of his ears with his pinky. "Did I hear you right? I mean, I don't mean to degrade anyone's life, but what makes this guy so special that you gotta send me to give him extra protection?"

"I'm afraid that's highly classified information Yusuke, I can't tell you"

"And why is the world going to blow up if one guy dies anyway?" Yusuke asked. Koenma's face began turning red.

"I can't tell you Yusuke! He might tell you if you ask, but that's up to him! Now, listen up, this envelope has his address on it, you are to deliver this letter straight to him. No side stops. I mean it Yusuke"

"Alright, alright, geez, don't blow a diaper" Koenma's face turned a deep puce color as he spoke sharply.

"Kurama and Hiei will be meeting up with you on your way there." Before he shut off the screen and his face disappeared from Yusuke's communicator. Yusuke smirked, sure that the little prince was screaming into a pillow or something somewhere, as he began the long trek toward where he thought the address was. It was hard to be sure, after all, it's not like he knew all of Tokyo by heart, but he did recognize the street name as being the same one that had Kizugawa Elementary School.

About halfway there, Kurama came out of an alley and walked beside Yusuke with a nod for acknowledgment. Hiei joined them just as Yusuke was knocking on the door of the house. When no one answered though, Yusuke banged on the door a little louder.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" He shouted.

"Ah, can I helped you with something?" The group spun around and saw a young man, hardly into his twenties, standing behind them wearing a blue yukata and a dark green haori over it holding a grocery bag. He was so thin, so surreal, and just so distinctly Japanese that Yusuke stared for a moment before asking,

"Yes, are you Kiku Honda?"

"I am" Kiku said as he walked past them and unlocked the door for them to go into his house. "Please come in" he said, taking off his shoes at the entrance to the house before putting on some slippers and walking towards what was presumably the kitchen. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei did the same, not wanting to offend this unknown, though they did wonder at his sanity for allowing some random strangers into his house (especially since Yusuke looked quite thug-like). The three of them eventually found their way to the dining room by following Kiku. They kneeled around the table as Kiku came out of the kitchen with a tray full of tea.

The spirit detectives were again perplexed by the strange mixture of modernity and tradition that seemed to surround the man and the house. For instance, the house itself was very traditional on the inside and very large, but Yusuke could have sworn that he had seen a room full of video games on his way in and the kitchen looked quite modern as well. There were pictures set on some of the furniture of Kiku and some other people, but no one that the detectives recognized.

"If you guys are here, then I assume that Koenma has something for me?" Kiku asked Yusuke who nodded, pulling out the crumpled letter from his pocket and handing it over to the man.


	6. Avengers Merlin

Summary: Merlin is an old man, just waiting for the return of Arthur. In the meantime, though, he decides to tour the world. Unfortunately, he chose a terrible day to be in New York.

Merlin didn't know what had happened. One moment, he was minding his own business, walking down the streets of New York, the next, some were freaky monsters dropping out of the sky over Stark Tower. Merlin just stood there gaping for a moment, staring at the giant hole in the sky. It had been over a thousand years since he had seen anything remotely like it. He faintly wondered if this was the world-ending catastrophe for which Arthur would return, but he doubted it because he doubted that Arthur could do anything about this.

To be perfectly honest, after seeing some of the 'super-heroes' on TV and their enemies, Merlin doubted that Arthur could do much fighting in this era. Perhaps the world had to go through an apocalypse to lose all it's technology before he would come back? Or maybe Arthur's return would save the earth politically? Or perhaps it's more specifically Albion, now called Britain, that would need saving. Although, Merlin had found a particular fondness for America, it's cultural emphasis on equality and respect for everyone, even if they didn't always put it into practice, was refreshing. Merlin shook his head, now really wasn't the time to be thinking about this stuff, not when there were giant freaky things heading right towards him and the people around him.

Merlin dropped his bag of things, hardly worrying about it. Anything truly important to him was hidden in a pocket-space. Nifty little spell, that one. Especially with the sheer amount of nick-knacks he had picked up in his travels. Take, for example, the adorable ceramic doll he had gotten in China. Really, the ability to travel that far was truly astonishing. It reeled his mind whenever he though about how cars could cover multiple days worth of travel in mere hours. Let alone the speed of plane! Merlin did try to keep up with the technology, but he just couldn't. It was all so marvelous and based on things he never learned. He barely managed to keep up with knowing what was on the market, let alone how it was made.

Right, battle, he got distracted way too easily. Merlin ran forward towards the closest monster and let out a shout as he waved his hand, knocking the creature back against a car. Taking advantage of his chance, Merlin made a slashing motion with his hand and the creature's head was cleanly removed as if by an invisible blade. Merlin looked up into the sky to see hundreds, no, thousands of the creatures descending. And a really big worm/snake/spiky turtle thing. Sighing, Merlin removed the cap he had been wearing and stuffed it into his bag. Hats were hard to find. He slung it into his pocket-space and teleported himself to where it seemed most of the action was taking place.

Arriving in a flurry if wind, he was surprised to find himself face to face with a group of six people fighting. One was dressed in red, white, and blue and held a shield. Merlin distantly recognized him as Captain America from the WWII propaganda. Another Merlin recognized as Ironman, AKA Tony Stark, who had a way of capturing media attention. The others, however, Merlin did not recognize. Two were both dressed in black body suits, though the woman held two pistols and the man held a bow with a quiver of arrows. One was blond and wore armor that looked both medieval and futuristic at the same with a large red cape that made Merlin's heart ache. The last was an enormous green rage monster. If Merlin had to name him, he would say it was a Troll. And not one of the nice bridge ones, either. The moment Merlin appeared, the man in black turned his arrows on him. The man quickly dismissed Merlin, recognizing his humanity, and turned his arrows onto the aliens once more. Clearly, this was not the time to be questioning strangers.

"Guys" The girl in black said, gesturing upward. Merlin turned around to see two more of the enormous (dear god, what was he supposed to call those things? Flying Whale-Snake-Turtles? They certainly didn't look like any animal he had ever seen) whatevers coming through the portal.

"Captain, call it" Stark spoke up. The captain paused for a moment in thought.

"Until we can close that portal up, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash" Captain America said quickly.

"Wanna give me a lift?" The man in black said, now known to be Barton (though that was likely not his first name. After all, people in this time seemed quite fond of calling people by their family names. Back in Merlin's time, only the aristocracy got family names, so it was a bit repetitive to call people by that unless it was a formal setting. Man, that made him feel old).

"Better clench up, Legolas" Stark said, grabbing him and lifting him into the air. Merlin almost smiled, Lord of the Rings always made him feel so giddy inside. It was one of the first real pieces of literature where magic was shown in various ways, where it was a tool. It was not the will of god, the devil, or something in between, it just was. And it had, perhaps, come the closest to what magic actually was. And the people of this time accepted it. That was what made Merlin the happiest, his magic would probably be accepted in this time.

"Thor, gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightening, light the bastards up" So that was his name. Thor, the Norse god of lightening. How fitting. Merlin had to admit, he was kind of glad when Thor took off, he just reminded him so much of Arthur.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here. And Hulk" Wow, that got the rage monster's attention.

"Smash" Captain America said, gesturing towards the aliens. The Hulk (because that was apparently his name. It was very strange) roared and jumped off to attack the aliens.

"And you" Captain America said, pointing at Merlin. Merlin blinked and pointed at himself in question.

"Yes, you, old man, I need you to work on making sure there are no other civilians around here. Get in contact with the police and help them to escort everyone out. Stay off the streets and use the subways. If you have a cellphone, use it to contact as many people as possible" Captain America instructed, before spinning around to crack his shield on the head of an alien. The girl was already fighting desperately.

Merlin stood there, scratching his head.

"Have you seen me? There is no way they'll take me seriously" Captain America spun around with a grunt, kicking an alien away from him and throwing his shield at another. Clearly, he was unable to respond at this time.

"Naw, I think I'd be much more helpful here" Merlin said, before his eyes glowed gold and the aliens that had been closing in on the two all flew back. The girl nearly tripped over herself with her target gone, but Captain America took it in stride and picked up his shield.

"What's your name, soldier?" He asked quickly. Merlin smirked, his name had grown into quite a legend over the years and, to be honest, he was glad that he had continued practicing and growing in his magic.

"The name's Merlin" That definitely gave Captain America pause. The other girl even glanced over at him, studying his bedraggled clearly homeless appearance before turning her attention back to the fight before her.

"Well, Merlin, any help is welcome. I'm Captain America, she is Natasha Romanoff. I want you to stick near me or her so that you can stay connected to the team" Merlin nodded before joining them in the fight. Lightening was shooting our of his hands at a ridiculous rate as he shot off bolt after bolt. He tried other spells, like fire or explosions, but lightening seemed to be a weakness of theirs. Perhaps there was some kind of technology in their bodies? After a particularly vicious fight where Natasha almost got her head cut off, she spoke up.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we can't close that portal" She said, looking up towards the beam of light.

"Guns won't touch it" He replied.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns" She said calmly, walking towards the opposite side of the bridge they had managed to fight their way onto.

"Give me a boost?" She asked. Captain America looked at her for a moment with surprise in his eyes before squatting and holding out his shield for her to use as a springboard. And she did so magnificently, leaping into the air to grab onto the bottom of a speeding alien craft. Next thing Merlin knew, it was just him and Captain America fighting off the aliens on the ground. Soon, Thor joined them in fighting, so lightening was really going everywhere. When Captain America was hit directly by an energy beam, Thor helped him up.

"You ready for another bought?" He asked.

"They getting sleepy?" Captain America countered, making Thor purse his lips in irritation as he called his hammer back to him. A split second later, Captain America shouted, holding his hand near his ear,

"Do it!" Captain America paused for a moment before continuing, "Stark, these things are still coming!" Merlin assumed he was communicating with his teammates, though he didn't know how. He tried to keep up with the technology, he really did, but it was moving so quickly! A thousand years where nobody thought of anything more original than sticking explosive sand in a barrel, then the 1800s came about and boom! Stuff started appearing everywhere! First, it was cars and elevators and electric lights and typewriters. Then it was explosions and fancy things and phones and televisions and airplanes and the sheer speed at which it was happening made Merlin's head spin. It got to the point where nowadays, if he didn't understand something, he assumed it was technology and left it at that. He tried to focus on learning how to use everything, he really couldn't figure out how it worked. He was still trying to get the hang of the internet and cell phones. As you might imagine, he spent a lot of time at the library reading books.

Thor and Captain America had both paused as something flew past the group and up into the portal. Merlin was pretty sure it had been Ironman he had seen, but he wasn't sure. However, when a moment later all the aliens around them fell dead, Merlin couldn't help but look up into the portal. His eyes widened when he saw the huge glow, like a sun, from the other side. What had happened? Captain America held his hand up to his ear and spoke solemnly and coldly,

"close it" He said. A moment later, the blue beam of light feeding the portal shut off, causing a miniature shockwave to spread out as the portal began shrinking rapidly. Just before it closed, however, a red figure fell out.

"Son of a gun" Captain America said in quiet shock. Merlin narrowed his eyes, eying the distant dot in the sky. Wait a moment...

"He's not slowing down!" Thor announced, before he quickly began swinging his hammer to fly over to Stark. However, before he could do anything, a green blur shot across the sky, catching him and falling along with him, bouncing from building to building until the two finally landed right near the small group on the ground. The three of them quickly ran over to the two and rolled Stark over. Thor wrenched off his mask to give him more air while Captain America leaned down to see if her could hear a heartbeat through the armor. Naturally, he couldn't. After a moment where Stark's eyes didn't open, Merlin shoved Captain America out of the way.

"Move it, kid" He said harshly, before putting his hand on Tony's face, the only bit of skin showing, and saying some words quietly. His eyes flashed gold and his hand glowed gold as well for a moment before he pulled away and nodded. When Tony still didn't open his eyes, however, the Hulk roared at him.

"Ah!" He shouted, gasping for air, "What the hell?" He asked, his eyes rolling around to see everyone, "What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me"

"We won" Captain America said quietly, looking over to Thor. He looked quite beside himself, like he couldn't actually believe what he had just done.

"Alright, yay!" Tony said, rather unenthusiastically, "Alright, good job guys, let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day off. You ever tried Shawarma?" Tony asked, turning his head towards the Hulk. "There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it. How about you, new guy, you ever try Shawarma?" Tony said, turning towards Merlin.

"We are not done yet" Thor said heavily. Tony blinked for a moment,

"And then Shawarma after" He said decisively. Captain America smiled,

"Everyone, meet up at Loki's position" Then he turned to Merlin, "any chance you could go get Barton for us?" He asked. Merlin nodded and spun around, teleporting himself to a nearby rooftop where Barton was. The archer nodded at him, having clearly heard Captain America's request. He had, apparently, been going around collecting his arrows. Merlin gently grabbed Barton's shoulder and whisked him out of there to the balcony of Stark tower where the rest of the group was. They walked in to see Loki trudging his way up the steps towards the bar. He turned around upon hearing them enter and sighed,

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now" He clearly knew that he had lost. The Hulk grunted, making Loki flinch. Tony shrugged,

"Sure, why not, take a seat. Though, if you don't mind, we do have to put handcuffs on you. And maybe a gag, your voice tends to grate me" Loki rolled his eyes as he was hauled up by his brother and deposited on one of the few remaining seats. Barton pulled a pair of handcuffs from behind him and cuffed Loki to his willing brother. Tony got him a drink as Natasha called in SHIELD to get them some better cuffs for Loki.

"so, who are you, anyway, old man?" Tony Stark asked, handing a glass to Loki who looked at it forlornly. He had a glass himself as he sat down on a seat. Merlin found himself having to settle for sitting on the stairs, his old bones bemoaning the swift action of the earlier fight.

"I'm Merlin" He said. Tony nearly coughed on his drink in shock.

"You're shitting me" He said flatly. Merlin shook his head, smirking.

"I remember you..." Thor said absently, "Last time I was on earth, my human friends and I conducted raids to ensure their survival. I believe you were in a monastery. I remember seeing you shoot lightening out of your hand then disappearing, it shocked me quite a bit to see a human wielding my own power. You were much younger looking then, but I believe it was you" Merlin thought for a moment before shrugging.

"The years kind of blend together for me, so I don't really remember. I did move from monastery to monastery for several years, the 8th and 9th centuries I believe. Many of them were raided"

"Wait, so you're _the_ Merlin? As in, King Arthur's Merlin?" Tony asked for clarification. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, I am. And I have to say, you remind me a lot of him" Merlin said, nodding towards Thor. Thor nodded back.

"Even I have heard of the legendary deeds of King Arthur of Camelot and am honored to be compared to such a noble spirit" The Hulk gave a grunt before shrinking down into a mostly naked man. Merlin blinked.

"Uh, anybody have something I can wear?" The man asked. Merlin reached his hand out and grasped something that seemed invisible, but as he pulled his hand back, became a very visible bag. Opening up the bag, Merlin withdrew a t-shirt and loose pants that were surprisingly clean. He tossed them over towards the man.

"Let me know if they're not your size" Merlin said, and the man nodded, looking at the clothes cautiously.

"Director Fury is here" Natasha interrupted, the man looked up and smiled nervously before leaving to go get changed. A large aircraft began hovering outside of the destroyed window, lowering a bridge onto the deck to allow the tall, one-eyed black bald man into the building.

"Widow, Hawkeye, if you could please escort Loki onto the ship, we have a holding cell prepared for when he and Thor are ready to go. Once you are finished you are free to go" He said. Natasha nodded and unlocked Loki's handcuffs before guiding him onto the ship.

"Congratulations to all of you on your success and thank you for your work" Fury finished shortly, then turned around and followed Loki onto the ship, passing Natasha and Barton (Merlin really needed to find out whether or not that was his family name).

"So, who's up for Shawarma?" Tony asked.


	7. Detective Conan Death Note and Others

Summary: Soichiro Yagami goes looking for more help and finds a few private detectives willing to help including Mouri Kogoro and family, Kindaichi, Psychic Detective Yusuke, Heiji, Saguru, and Shinichi. Mostly Detective Conan and Death Note.

Soichiro Yagami looked at the many papers containing statistics regarding Kira, thinking to himself. Ryuzaki and Light were playing another one of their chess games and the rest of their team was looking at various monitors or papers. Soichiro sighed and set the papers down, leaning back. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated at their lack of progress. What they needed was new ideas, everyone just kept coming up with the same information. Suddenly, Soichiro twitched as he realized what he had just thought. New ideas were needed, new angles. The best way to find new ideas was to find some new people. He looked over at Ryuzaki and Light, frowning. Wasn't that why Light had been brought in in the first place? Besides Ryuzaki's suspicions, of course. They had already probed the entire police department, this little group of people held the only people willing to risk their lives. What if they looked outside the police department though? Although L was considered to be the best detective in the world, there were others and they might be able to help find evidence or present new ideas. He considered calling everyone he could, but decided to limit his search to Japan because of transportation issues. If the detectives from Japan couldn't help or weren't willing, then he would start searching the rest of the world. Soichiro stood up and walked over to Ryuzaki and Light since he had to use a phone or computer for this to work.

* * *

"Hello? Yes, Kogoro Mouri speaking. Hmmm, help on the Kira case? I see" Conan watched from the couch, interested in Kogoro's rarely serious face. "I will get back to you, I would need to speak with my family first. Yes, thank you. Goodbye" Kogoro set the phone down on the receiver, before turning to Conan.

"Go fetch Ran, then both of you come down here please" Conan nodded and ran up to get Ran, a bit disturbed by Kogoro's behavior.

* * *

"Hello, Hattori residence, Heiji speaking. The Kira case? Who is this? Oh, sorry Mr. Yagami, I didn't recognize your voice. Ahhh, I'll have to talk with my Dad, and my girlfriend. I'll call you back later" Heiji set the phone down, thinking to himself.

* * *

"You've reached the Kindaichi home, please leave a message after the beep"

* * *

"Hello? Yes, this is Saguru Hakuba. Hmmm, I can't think of a reason why not. Yes, I'll meet up with an escort. Monday at 8 at Yoko no Kissaten? Alright, I will be there. No, thank you for this opportunity." Saguru set the phone down, thinking to himself.

"Baaya! Please gather my things, I have an extremely important meeting in a couple of days and I would like to make sure that everything is in top condition before I leave"

* * *

"Hello, this is the home of the Kudo family. If you have a case, please leave your name, number, and any case-related information you feel comfortable providing over the phone and we'll get back to you when possible. Have a good day!"

Kaitou Kid frowned as he listened to the message, having bugged the Kudo's house phone. He had known that Hakuba received a similar call. Perhaps this was a good time to play detective again. He smirked as his gloved hand reached for the phone, clearing his throat to do a voice he was so familiar with.

* * *

"Yukimura Ramen Shop, home of the world's best ramen, how can I help you? Yeah, this is Yusuke Urameshi, who the hell are you? The Kira case? I suppose that falls under my jurisdiction, sure, I'll help, though I can't believe you're calling me just because of an ad in a 3 year old paper. Being picked up? By uniforms? As long as its not Takagawa, that guy gives me the creeps. Sure, I'll go to the cafe. Yeah, see ya" Yusuke hung up the phone, raising an eyebrow. He had put a small ad in the paper a few years ago about him being a psychic detective thinking it might increase revenue, but all he got for it was prank calls. Naturally, he didn't put another ad into the paper. Now, 3 years later, he was being called in to help on the Kira case? They had to be calling every detective in Japan!

* * *

Soichiro looked at the dismal pile of detectives who had agreed to help. It was enough to almost double the current team, but it was still surprisingly small considering the sheer number of detectives in Japan. He took the files over to where Light and Ryuzaki were playing their 8th game of chess that day and set the papers on the side of the board. Ryuzaki paused and looked at the papers, grabbing the top one with interest and slowly looking through the others. Light also grabbed a few and raised an eyebrow.

"Highschool? Aren't they a little young to be risking their lives? Only one out of all the people who agreed to come is a legal adult"

"Ah, but you were in highschool as well, when all this first started" Ryuzaki said, refuting Light. "Age does not matter as long as they are intelligent and willing to help"

"Well then, what about this one? It says he dropped out of middle school. He doesn't sound very intelligent to me" Light said, holding up a file. Ryuzaki reached over and grabbed the file from Light, flipping through it.

"It also says that he claims to be a psychic detective"

"Exactly! He is saying he is a psychic, there is no such thing"

"Normally I would be inclined to agree with you Light, but I also used to think that it was impossible to kill via heart attack. Perhaps a psychic detective is exactly what this case needs"

"So when are they coming?"

"They all agreed to go to Yoko no Kissaten tomorrow at 8. Matsuda will pick them up" Soichiro answered his son. Light nodded.

* * *

Matsuda sat at an outside table, sipping his coffee as he waited for the detectives that were supposed to show up. He was wearing his police uniform with his badge visible so that the detectives could see him and he had a paper with the names and faces of the detectives he was to be meeting so that he could see them. At about 7:45, a young man drove up in a motorcycle. After taking off his helmet, Matsuda recognized the boy as Hattori Heiji and waved him over. The dark skinned Osakan collapsed in a chair across from Matsuda and sighed.

"I know I'm a bit early, but it's hard to judge time when coming all the way from Osaka" Matsuda laughed a bit.

"No, it's fine. Would you like some breakfast?" Heiji nodded vigorously and Matsuda waved the waitress over. After ordering, Heiji immediately turned to Matsuda.

"So, what exactly am I doing for you guys?" he asked, but Matsuda shook his head.

"I'll explain when everyone is here" he said, causing Heiji to sigh and slump.

"Dang, and here I thought I was going to be special or something". About the time Heiji got his food, another detective showed up. This one was blond-haired and spoke using a British accent and his very voice set Heiji on edge.

"7:54:36" Saguru said, closing his favorite pocket watch. "I assume that more detectives are coming than just the Osakan and I?" Matsuda nodded and Saguru sat in one of the available seats, ignoring Heiji's glare. Just a couple minutes later saw another teenage boy walking up, this one wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans with longish brown hair tied back into a short pony-tail. Hajime Kindaichi pulled out a chair and sat down silently, stealing a chip from Heiji. He nodded to the others before waving over a waitress to order the same as Heiji.

The next detective to arrive was a teen with neatly combed hair and a school uniform and shocking blue eyes. He sat down next to the others, seeming to not notice Heiji's shocked stare.

"eh? Kudo?" Heiji asked, looking at him. Kaitou Kid, currently known as Shinichi Kudo, smiled at Heiji.

"Hey Hattori, haven't seen you in a while" Heiji pointed at him, still shocked. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the way he was acting and waved the waitress over. Heiji sighed and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Several minutes later, about halfway through finishing their respective meals, the group was interrupted by the arrival of another detective, or rather, detectives, as a middle-aged man jumped out of a taxi, closely followed by a high school girl and a young kid. They ran over to the group, and the middle-aged man slammed his hands down on the table in front of Matsuda.

"Are we too late?!" He asked/yelled. Matsuda held his hands up placatingly.

"Not at all, please, take a seat. I assume you are Mouri Kogoro and family?" Kogoro nodded before sitting down. Ran pulled out a seat for herself and a seat for Conan next to her before sitting. Although, as soon as she began to look around at the faces of the other detectives, her focus zoomed in on one and she copied the previous actions of her father as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Kudo Shinichi!" She yelled. Conan looked over at the Shinichi double, raising an eyebrow and silently wondering why Kaitou Kid had come dressed up as him of all people. Heiji was now moving back and forth between staring at Conan and staring at Shinichi and eventually just groaned and put his head in his hands muttering 'I give up' to himself. Shinichi, in the meantime, froze and looked at Ran fearfully.

"H-hey Ran" he said.

"Hey Ran? Hey Ran! You disappear for a year and I get a few calls and that's how you greet me?! Hey Ran?!" She yelled, leaning over the table. Heiji tried to placate her and hold her back, but she reached across the table and just managed to grab the shirt of Shinichi. He flinched and held his hands up in a weak attempt to block the punch coming his way, but never felt anything. Opening his eyes and lowering his hands a bit, he saw Ran holding her hand up to punch but she wasn't throwing it. Instead, tears were running down her face. "you idiot"

Shinichi sighed as he placed both of his hands on her own and slowly removed it. "Listen, Ran, I promise that I will explain everything later, but I can't right now, okay? So let's sit down and enjoy breakfast"

Ran sat down grumpily, and stabbed at her food viciously when it came. Conan smirked and just felt bad for Kid, but he also felt that Kid deserved whatever came to him for pretending to be him of all people. Finally, it was 8:30 and everyone was done eating. Matsuda paid for the food and called a large taxi. After waiting for several minutes, the taxi arrived. Everyone climbed on in, but Matsuda leaned into the taxi driver and spoke with him for a couple minutes before moving to stand outside the car.

"Why?" Heiji asked.

"Idiot, it's because we're obviously short one or more detectives. Someone's already 41 minutes 32 seconds 12 milliseconds late and counting." Hakuba answered Heiji, making Heiji glare at him again. Several minutes later, the door to the taxi opened and Matsuda stepped in, sighing sadly. Just as he began to close the door, there was a shout. Matsuda looked out towards the shout and his eyes lit up. He quickly stepped back out of the taxi and a young, sweating, man entered the car, breathing hard. He looked about high school age, but his appearance had a much rougher look than most of the detectives with a worn-out ex-white t-shirt, jeans, hair slicked back, and muscles much more defined than any of the other people in the car. Matsuda entered the car afterward and gave directions to the driver before closing the small glass panel between them and the driver and turning to the others in the car.

"You will receive information regarding the case when we reach our destination. In the meantime, please be patient" The detectives all nodded.

* * *

That taxi dropped them off at a small hotel. From there, they rode a limo to another hotel, from which they rode another taxi, from which they rode in a large police car, from which they rode another taxi. Finally, they arrived at their destination. Matsuda led them all inside and up to the suite on the top floor, where the detectives found themselves dumping all electronic items they were carrying into a small box before they lined up in front of the large room. Across from them was two men playing chess, a group of people doing research on computers, and one person making a chart of some kind. Matsuda walked in and a wide grin broke out over his face.

"Everyone, I present the detectives who have agreed to help!" Matsuda announced. 'Everyone' looked up as Matsuda gestured to them. Matsuda then turned to them and introduced himself and everyone else there.

"If you don't already know, my name is Touta Matsuda. That is Chief Yagami" he pointed over to the one making the chart "Mogi Kanzo and Ide Hideki" the two on the computers "Yagami Light and Ryuzaki" the two playing chess. Ryuzaki stood up and walked over to the group, nodding at them. "Although you might know Ryuzaki better through his alias, L"

"ehhh?!" Came from the group, as they took in his appearance. Light stood up and walked over to them, followed by the rest of the Kira task force. Matsuda gestured to Saguru, indicating for the detectives to introduce themselves.

"My name is Hakuba Saguru. I am half English and half Japanese, have solved over 1000 cases, and I will help in any way they I can." He said, stepping forward as he spoke and bowing respectively.

"My name is Hattori Heiji, I'm from Osaka, enjoy kendo, and am a way better detective than the brit" Heiji said, glaring at Saguru.

"My name is Hajime Kindaichi. My family is from Japan and I don't keep track of how many cases I've solved. Being a detective has been in the family since my Grandfather, so I hope to live up to his memory" Kindaichi said.

"My name is Mouri Kogoro, the greatest detective in all of Japan!" He said, trying to impress L.

"I'm Mouri Ran, sorry about my father. He is really a good detective, his ego just carries him away sometimes" Ran said, trying to cover for her father.

"I'm Edogawa Conan, I'm a detective-in-training!" Conan said, making sure to turn on the child-like charm as much as possible. After all, he was now in a room filled with detectives just as good as, if not better than, himself and Heiji, he had to be careful or his secret would get out. L smiled at him and patted the top of his head.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi. I'm from Beika and have solved numerous cases, though I must admit that this Kira case has me a bit baffled" Shinichi said as L nodded.

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke and I still have no idea why the fuck you called me here" Said Yusuke with a warning tone in his voice. Light laughed a bit as he turned towards Yusuke.

"You're here for the Kira case" he said, speaking slowly as if Yusuke could not understand otherwise. Yusuke snorted.

"Duh, but why am _I_ here. The rest of these guys are all great detectives, you obviously don't need someone like me here" He said, gesturing towards the others present. L shrugged.

"Perhaps, but we need all the help we can get and your specific skills are very unique. You're the only one in this entire room who claims to be a psychic detective and, quite clearly, Kira does not kill using normal means" Yusuke sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever"


	8. Harry Potter Rise of the Guardians

Summary: Now that he's regained his memory, Jack Frost decides to try finding his family. His search eventually leads him to Godric's Hollow and the Potters.

It had been a month. A month since he had joined the guardians. A month since he had defeated

pitch. A month since he had regained his memories. Jack Frost slowly flew over the ocean, wondering. He could not truly remember every moment of his life, even those who were still alive could not do so and Jack had over 300 years worth of memories between then and now, but he could remember important things. Like his name. He had been Jack Bernelli, the oldest in a family of two. His family was one of shepherds. Shepherds and wizards. He remembered that their family was originally from Britain, but his grandparents had moved to America in order to escape the witch hunts. He remembered that he had used his shepherd staff to conduct his magic, though he knew very little of it. Perhaps that was why it made it so much easier for him to control his ice powers now.

Jack wondered about his family. About what happened to them. About what happened to his sister. Did little Addie ever get married? Did she have kids? What about his parents? He knew that it had been 300 years, he knew they were all dead, but he wanted to know if they had lived happy lives. He managed to get some help from Jamie, the kid who had helped in the fight against Pitch, to look up records and census'. He found that his parents had lived on for another several years before dying. His father died of old age, and his mother of an infection. Little Addie had married a visiting British Lord named Devon Potter and moved back to England with him. From there, the trail ran cold. After all, Burgess, Pennsylvania is not going to keep records of the daughter of a shepherd after she's left town. His only hope was to try and find records in Britain somewhere.

Thus, why he was now somewhere over the Atlantic. He figured he probably had another minute or two before he reached Britain. He silently lamented his travel. He could be fast when he wanted, yes, but the instantaneous movement of North was a small source of envy for the fun-loving spirit. All well, at least his way of traveling was more fun. Passing a plane descending, Jack figured he was probably over land right now and gently dropped down from the clouds. Recognizing the city below him as London, Jack landed softly on the roof of the Big Ben clocktower. He could go to the library and begin looking there, but London was a large old town, and there wasn't even a guarantee that Addie's records would be there if she moved to another town. Perhaps the best way to find her would be to find records of Mr. Potter? He was, after all, a British Lord and so was probably on record.

After sifting through various records for several days, Jack finally found a birth record for Devon Potter, naming his birthplace as Godric's Hollow. However, there was no other information on him. Nonetheless, Jack decided to travel to Godric's Hollow anyway to see if he could find out anything else.


	9. Avengers Harry Potter

Summary: Harry's bad luck has struck once more. De-aged and sent to some place completely new, he has to try and find his way home while dealing with various overbearing adults.

Like every Monday, Harry walked down the street reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of hot chocolate when it happened. Harry would later say that he had gotten lax over the years and that was how they managed to do it. It started as a strange tingling feeling in his stomach followed by a tingling feeling in each of his scars followed by a tingling feeling in his head. Followed by pain. It wasn't terrible, not nearly as bad as a Cruciatus, but there was still pain as his limbs drew into him and he saw the world growing larger. Harry felt like cursing. Someone had slipped a de-aging potion into his hot chocolate. He knew he was getting too predictable in his schedule.

Collapsing onto the pavement and feeling like he had run a thousand miles, Harry groped for his wand. Whoever the death eater was, they had done their research and must have known that Harry always carried a bezoar with him in case of deadly poisons. However, a bezoar wouldn't work for a de-aging potion. The tiredness and the unfamiliarity of his limbs made Harry an easy target now. Gripping his wand, Harry stood up, glad that his robes were enchanted to fit whoever was wearing them as they shrunk down. Catching sight of his reflection in a window, Harry grimaced. He looked like he should be in pre-school! At least he hadn't become so young he couldn't walk or control himself.

Harry put his back up to the wall, waiting warily for the death eater to come try and kill him. They would have to come soon. A de-aging potion, much like an aging one, was only temporary and would wear off in the next day or so. Sure enough, a figure began slinking down the ally Harry had walked through. Ducking behind a large trash can, Harry hoped for the element of surprise. It was the only thing he had going for him. He didn't dare try to apparate away, not with his magic fluctuating like it was, not unless the situation became hopeless. Aging and de-aging potions always messed with a person's magic.

Hearing the Death Eater get closer, Harry jumped out from behind the trash can and let loose a loud

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" The Death Eater blocked. Harry thought he looked vaguely familiar, but didn't recall who he was. He kept up the attack.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Diffindo!" Harry shot spell after spell at the shield, knowing the Death Eater couldn't keep it up for long. Especially since protego was hardly a reliable spell, there were loads of spells that could go through it. Problem was that most of these tended to be dark. The Death Eater took advantage of his momentary laps in concentration as he tried to remember one that could go through the shield.

"Incarcerous!" The ropes shot around Harry and knocked him to the ground. He kept a firm grip on his wand. The Elder wand only considered it defeat if the wand was forcefully separated from the hand of it's Master. Voldemort learned that the hard way. So long as Harry did not release the wand, he was not defeated, and he absolutely could not allow a Death Eater to become the master of the wand. Even if the Death Eater probably had no idea about the wand. It was a very well kept secret. The Death Eater stood over Harry and started chuckling before laughing outright.

"I did it! I defeated the legendary Harry Potter!" The Death Eater almost seemed beside himself before shrugging. "Well, I guess you know what happens now" He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry struggled to move as he saw the green light form at the end. He couldn't even flick his wand to levitate something at the guy! Harry closed his eyes, fighting. He would never give up, not until the very end, he had too much to live for. His life was finally his own! He was finally free! Like hell he was going to die here!

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry looked at the green light coming toward him. He gave one last final effort to free himself. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready. Harry screamed, and was sucked into an apparition. The familiar assuring feeling of being pulled through a spiky rubber tube made Harry open his eyes. He found himself, not at a white ghosty King's Cross Station, but inside of a strange room. He could see a bar off to one side and windows on another and screens decorating the place without looking tacky. It had the appearance of a muggle home. Harry smiled as the adrenalin rushed over his tiny body and he fainted.

Pepper was looking over a bit of paperwork as she stepped into the room. She didn't even notice the boy at first. She was walking towards the scanner to scan the papers into digital format since Tony Stark, technology guru, refused to read anything on paper when he could avoid it. She didn't notice the boy until JARVIS spoke up.

"Pepper, I feel I should warn you that you are about to step on a child" Pepper froze and looked down. Sure enough, there was a kid on the floor. Tied in ropes. If she had continued, she would have tripped and dropped everything. Pepper raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"JARVIS, why is there a kid here?"

"He appeared twenty-three minutes ago" JARVIS replied.

"Okay, but why?" Pepper asked.

"I'm afraid that I do not know" Pepper hmmd as she stepped around the kid to set the papers on the scanner.

"JARVIS, please scan those into digital format" She turned to the kid in the ropes and carefully turned him into a more comfortable position in order to ascertain any injuries. Seeing none, she went up to the bar and grabbed a small knife before setting to work on the ropes. It was strange, she didn't see a knot on them to untie, like it was all one giant rope that went around the kid.


	10. Code Geass Naruto

Summary: An immortal Suzaku tries to make his way in a peace resistant ninja world.

The problem with immortality is simply that it is everlasting. Complete incineration might kill an immortal, but it really depended on just how strong their immortality was. Suzaku's only comfort was that he wasn't really immortal, he would begin aging normally again as soon as he passed his immortality on. However, his role was that of peace-keeper. He would only feel comfortable passing on his immortality to someone who could fight to maintain that peace. The problem with this?

It was hard to find a peace lover among ninjas who was also capable of battle. How did this happen you might ask? Well, it was peaceful for many years after the death of Lelouch. The world moved on, striving for peace. However, in choosing the future, Lelouch also chose change. Lelouch and Suzaku both knew, of course, that the peace couldn't last forever (that was why Lelouch had charged Suzaku with protecting the peace), but Suzaku never thought the peace could be destroyed so explosively. As time went on, people began to forget the horrors wrought upon them by the Demon Emperor Lelouch. Those that lived during his rule aged and died, and their children didn't fully understand their parent's fear of power. Another generation passed.

Suzaku supposed it all started when he woke up one day and turned on the news to find out that most of Europe had been destroyed. Not just the people, but the entire continent plus a large chunk of North Africa. People around the world gathered to help, bringing in forces and doing everything they could to find and assist survivors. Suzaku went as well since he was the only one capable of entering the highly radioactive areas to look for survivors without risking death as well. Everyone was working together for the common good and Suzaku, for a brief time, was proud of the world coming together to help.

Then the second disaster happened. Another super-volcanoes destroyed west Asia. People around the world began panicking, but still worked to try and help. Weekly, a new super-volcano went off. Though each one was smaller than the last, they still destroyed a lot of land, a lot of people, and a lot of society. There were only nine in total, but the entire world had gone into a panic by the 5th one. Many thought it was the end of the world, and acted as if it was. Communication fell apart and Suzaku was lucky to get any news from the next continent over. Technology fell apart without the people to maintain and direct it, travel between continents was almost impossible. It wasn't until a year after the 9th volcano that Suzaku realized what was really going on. In retrospect, it made sense. An attack did not happen in one instant, after all.

Charles' attack on the collective subconscious was not entirely a failure. Although he did fail to obtain what he wanted, he accidentally released parts of the collective subconscious into the world. 9 terrifying monsters of enormous strength and power which could not be defeated. 9 beings which were the solidified masses of random chunks of human consciousness and wielded power greater than a Knightmare frame. These 9 beings were highly intelligent and capable of annihilating entire land masses. Suzaku and the people tried to fight against them, but it was a loosing battle. Then the monsters began fighting each other, and Suzaku thought, he hoped, that maybe, just maybe, they would all kill each other. However, he was shocked when, instead of dieing, they absorbed each other. It was with dread that the world watched the final battle between the last two monsters, the 9 tailed fox and the 8 tailed ox.

After days of fighting, the 9 tailed fox won and absorbed the other demon. In a way, the world dreaded it's power. In a way, the world cheered it's success since there was now only one monster to deal with. However, before the world's very eyes, the monster grew a tenth tail and mutated. A ten tailed beast, a terrifying monster of intelligence and power. It ravaged the land, the people unable to stop it. It wasn't until the beast left to attack the remains of the Americas that a possible savior appeared. Suzaku found the child in the remains of the ten tailed beast's attack on Eastern Asia and took him in to help him. When the child woke up, his eyes caught Suzaku off guard. They were very different from anything Suzaku had ever seen. Realizing the potential the child had, Suzaku began to teach him how to fight. The child took to battle quickly, soon discovering a power that Suzaku didn't know existed. He taught it to Suzaku (though the child called it magic, Suzaku was more inclined to call it Chakra. 'Magic' implied it was limitless. The child eventually agreed, but still insisted on calling his techniques spells. Suzaku let it go). Suzaku taught the child everything he had ever learned about fighting (and morals) and released the child into the world to go forth on his own. Suzaku had considered granting the boy his immortality, but he was still too young for Suzaku to do it comfortably. He wanted the child to be at least 18 first, to understand what he would be doing and to be a grown person, and the boy was only 12 when he left Suzaku.

Suzaku wouldn't see the boy again until he was on his dieing bed. The boy had taken on the name 'the Sage of Six Paths' (Suzaku thought it was rather arrogant) and had managed to defeat the ten-tailed monster upon it's return to East Asia. The fight, however, eventually killed him. Though he separated the ten-tailed beast into it's nine parts (who did not fight each other again because they did not want to be that thing again, and in fact befriended the sage) and had sealed away the body of the beast, he had used too much energy and strength doing it. Suzaku was present at the funeral, along with the 5 other teachers who had dramatically changed the boy's life (thus, why he called himself the 'Sage of Six Paths') and the two children and the wife he had managed to leave behind.

More time passed, and knowledge of chakra became very common. The chaos caused by the beasts had left the world ravaged and without knowledge. The people separated out and had to completely rebuild. They began splitting the remains of East Asia, calling different sections by different names. The wars and the fighting went on, though Suzaku did his best to protect the innocent throughout it all. He studied chakra more, knowing that he would lose very quickly against the 'shinobi' if he didn't and there was no way he could work to protect innocents that way. Suzaku wished he could do something like what Lelouch would do, he wished he could do something to unite the people and bring peace to the land, but he didn't have the intelligence or the silver tongue that Lelouch did. All he had was his moral compass and his skills at fighting.

Eventually, the wars began to die down as the people formed more official countries and governments. Suzaku used this time to travel to the various countries to speak with the people and the ninjas about peace, to try and impress the importance of it onto their minds, but he wasn't sure of how well he did. The ninja training was too harsh, too cruel. Finally, Suzaku ended at the last village. The one which was run by the descendants of the boy Suzaku had thought of like a son. Though Suzaku got an audience, he feared that he made no bigger of an impression on the two leaders of this village than the leaders of the others. One of their students, however, was another matter entirely.

The boy's name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Or Sarutobi Hiruzen, since Japanese had become the main language of East Asia (given the United States of Japan's enormous influence in that area before the demons attacked, this actually made sense). He, along with his teammates, had been present in the meeting while Suzaku tried to encourage peace in this world. Though the teachers did the same as everyone else (roughly "that's a great ideal and all, but we live in the real world"), young Hiruzen took him sought him out after to try and get ideas on how peace could come to the ninja world. From that day on, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Zero were friends. Zero gave Hiruzen a small card with map and a location on said map in case any trouble should arise.

"If you should ever need me, send a message here and I will get it, no matter how many years have passed. However, I must warn you, only call on me if peace itself is at stake" Hiruzen took the card solemnly and nodded his understanding.

The card went into Hiruzen's pocket as Zero walked away and left to continue his quest of helping people when possible. From Hiruzen's pocket, it went into his desk at home. It spent a while there until Hiruzen found it again. He looked at it for several minutes before remembering what it was from. To make sure he didn't forget again, he wrote on the back 'contact when in need of peace'. Then it went into his new desk at his new apartment. The apartment was destroyed in an attack on the village, but the desk the note was in survived enough to have it's contents emptied. The note moved again. It continued to move until it found it's way into the Hokage's desk as Sarutobi hung the pictures of his predecessors in front of him. It stayed in the desk, even after Hiruzen retired (prompting some questions from the fourth) and it stayed there when he came out of retirement. In fact, it stayed there until Hiruzen was faced with a stone-faced Itachi bowing before him. Sarutobi could see the boy shaking a bit with exhaustion, but there was still one thing left. The Third Hokage opened the drawer in front of him and pulled out the card, now dusty and yellow with age.

'I hope that part about the years was correct Lord Zero' Sarutobi thought to himself as he gave the card to Itachi.

"This is the location of an old friend of mine. I cannot guarantee that he will be there when you arrive, but he will provide a safe haven for you if you need it" Itachi nodded and took the card, moving stiffly. Sarutobi sighed. "You are dismissed. I will alert the ANBU about the clan in 2 minutes" Itachi nodded again and vanished, knowing that he had to reach Madara if he wanted to escape from the ANBU. The note then stayed with Itachi as he made his escape with the help of Madara Uchiha. The note stayed with Itachi as he was given his ring and officially inducted into Akatsuki. The note stayed with him as Madara told him that he had no mission at this time and he would be alerted when he got his partner and when Madara decided to send him on a mission. The note weighed heavily in his pocket as Itachi stood on a rock, trying to decide what to do now.

Pulling the note out, Itachi tried to figure out the relative location of the small x to his current spot. Running in that direction, Itachi arrived at a small house. A cheerful sign on the front invited anyone in and for anyone to help themselves to the supplies within (Just don't burn the house down!). Itachi entered the empty house and found a small room, adjoined by a small kitchen and a small bedroom with two beds. One bed looked unkempt and well worn, but the other looked clean and new. Itachi realized that the not (apparently) slept in bed was probably for guests. He walked into the room with the bed and, dropping his stuff at the foot of it, finally let his mask crack. Some tears made their way down his face as he fell asleep on the bed, mourning for the first time since he killed his family.

Itachi lived alone in that house for several days. Though he sometimes wondered where the owner of the building was (or if he was dead. You know, being the third Hokage's friend probably meant he was pretty old) but he was also quite content to live there alone. In a way, it was healing. In a way, it was damning. Though Itachi felt nice being free from the world, living in this little hidden cottage and fending for himself, it also left him with a lot of time to think and reflect on what he had done. After a few days, it started to seem like his actions were those of a bad dream. He had begun to distance himself so much that it was like an old nightmare. Like, if he went back, they would still be there. Logically, however, he knew what had happened and that they could never return.


	11. Criminal Minds Vocaloids

Summary: I actually was planning on turning this into a dramatic three part story. Have it all planned out and everything, just no motivation whatsoever. Anyway, Rin and Len have always had a strange relationship, but when it starts to result in the murder of various girls, it catches the attention of the Bureau.

"Hello whore" A lightly accented voice spoke. A girl with long black hair spun around, her eyes landing on the speaker as she dropped her glass of coffee. A knife glinted in the light, and the girl's eyes landed on it. She tried to back up, but her back hit the counter directly behind her. Facing her was another girl with blond hair who only looked to be about 15 or 16.

"You touched what is mine. He's mine. He's mine!" The blond girl shouted in anger, as she raised the knife into the air. Blood spattered the counter as the black-haired girl fell down, gurgling in pain as her life drained away. The blond haired girl leaned down, whispering promises of hate and pain in Japanese as she smiled. She tore the knife out of the other girl's chest roughly and brought it up to her face to begin slicing into it.

* * *

"Alright Garcia, everyone's here." Hotchner declared. The large blond woman up front nodded and clicked the remote in her hand.

"Alright. A third body was found last night bearing similar traits to two others despite their different locations which has led the FBI to believe that there is a well-traveled serial killer on the loose. Elizabeth Renton, age 20, from Philadelphia." Garcia clicked the remote, showing a girl with curly red hair and perfect complexion. The picture of her body that came up was much less appealing. Cuts criss-crossed the girl's face and there were some stab wounds around her body. In addition to this, one of her arms had been torn off.

"The second was Marianne Hayden, age 17, from Boston" Another girl appeared with short dark hair and clear brown eyes, she appeared to be more serious than her red-haired counterpart. The picture of her body showed the same criss-cross cuts on her face and a few large stab wounds in her chest. Again, her arm was missing. However, it was the right this time as opposed to the left of the previous girl.

"Our most recent victim is Casey Longley, age 18, from Washington DC" A final picture appeared of a girl with long black hair. The picture of her body was similar to the others, but there was only a single stab wound on her chest and it was her right arm again.

"There's a lot of evidence pointing towards jealousy. All three of the victims are clearly beautiful and the Unsub made a point to ruin their faces after killing them, which means our Unsub is probably a woman" Reid spoke up quickly.

"The stab wounds are also fairly deep, it would take a lot of strength to do that" Rossi pointed out.

"Our Unsub can't be killing purely out of jealousy, something specific about these girls is making her angry. Their appearance may be a part of it, but there has to be something else marking them as targets" Jennifer added.

"The arms, too, likely indicate something more than jealousy" Prentiss spoke.

"Then we have to find out what that something else is" Hotchner finalized.

* * *

Rin smiled, the adrenaline from performing slowly leaving her in a good mood. She left the stage to go back when she heard a sound. Eyes furrowing, she turned the corner carefully and saw her fellow performer and brother Len kissing a girl up against the wall. She chocked back a sob, her previous good mood ruined. Looking at the girl, she steeled herself to stay there and watch. Rin focused on the girl. She would get what she deserved.

* * *

The group sat together on the plane, heading to the most recent murder in the hope that it would have the most evidence.

"The angle of the stab wounds indicate that our killer is probably no shorter than 4' and no taller than 5'6" which is, unfortunately, most of the population" Garcia spoke through the computer, giving more specific details about the deaths. "All three girls have defensive wounds, but it was clear that they were overpowered. Although, again, that doesn't tell us much since none of the girls were very fit and could probably be easily overpowered by someone with a knife. Not much physical evidence was found. Our Unsub broke into their houses through a back door or window, entering quietly to catch them by surprise. The only known connection between all three girls is that they are girls. However, there is no sign of rape or sexual assault"

"So our Unsub is not doing this for sexual gratification" Rossi said.

"Correct. However, although there's no sign of rape, I do think that I should mention that none of the girls were virgins either. Considering their age range, 17-20, this is a little out of the ordinary, but not unusual and could easily be chance. There's just not enough data to know whether or not it's important. However, considering your theory of the killer being motivated by jealousy, I thought I should bring it up"

"So perhaps these girls had willing sexual relations with our killer or with someone our killer liked" Hotchner deduced.

"It is far more likely that it was with someone that our killer liked. If it was with our killer, they probably wouldn't have carved up the faces like that or attacked with that much anger. Plus, it fits the idea of our Unsub being a woman if these girls slept with her boyfriend or something.


	12. HunterXHunter Harry Potter

Summary: Messing around like usual, two small Hogwarts students, official Hunters, (generally similar to Aurors, but a bit less restricted by the law. Generally looked down on in Wizarding Society, anyone can become a Hunter as long as they pass the exam, no matter their age or education) accidentally find themselves in the middle of many breaking time turners. Being sent through time was never so convenient.

Killua ran out of the Slytherin common room, barely dodging a pink fluffball which screeched after him. He ignored the girl, she was only a first year anyway, and ran down the halls of the dungeon. He was running late for his meeting with Gon, his Gryffindor best friend. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Killua started running much faster than most thought would be possible. A few minutes later, Killua halted next to Gon, who smiled at him. Killua panted a bit, but straightened up. He smiled back at Gon.

"Sorry, I lost track of time while doing my Potions homework" Gon laughed a bit.

"It's fine. What did you want to show me?" Gon asked. Killua brightened.

"Oh yeah! Follow me!" Killua said before he started running down the hall. Gon kept up with him easily, running along just behind him. After a minute, in which they made a couple turns, they found themselves in front of a simple door. Killua smirked and opened the door slowly, showing Gon the long rows of gold. Killua smiled at Gon, whom he knew could see better than him in the dark, and after a moment, Gon's eyes widened.

"They're...!" He turned to Killua and smiled. "Cool!" Gon said, walking into the room full of time turners. Killua followed closely.

"Imagine all the pranks we could do!" Killua said, smiling gleefully. Gon grabbed one of the time turners and turned to Killua.

"How do they work?" Killua facefaulted and hit Gon over the head.

"Idiot! We went over them in charms two years ago! You turn it and you can travel back in time one hour for each turn!" Gon rubbed his head.

"Oh! I get it!" Gon put the necklace on and Killua quickly grabbed the chain and threw it over his own head as well before Gon left him behind. Gon turned the time turner once before noticing something.

"Hey Killua?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there supposed to be a crack in the hourglass?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh" They looked at each other, then back at the time turner they were wearing. The small crack on the hourglass was spreading. Quickly reaching up, they tried to take off the chain, but found it was stuck. They had already turned the time-turner once and hadn't yet traveled, so the chain was stuck. They looked at each other with horror in their eyes, just before the time turner exploded. The explosion knocked over the shelves with the other time turners, and they all fell in a brilliant gold and sparkly explosion. By the time the golden dust had settled, Gon and Killua were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"You have been told that a certain Dark Lord has returned from the dead. This. Is. A. Lie." A toad-like woman said strictly to her rebelling class.

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry shouted, standing up.

"Detention Potter!" Professor Umbridge screeched, but before she could continue, there was a golden explosion in the middle of the classroom. The sparkly golden dust went everywhere, causing many students to start coughing. When the dust cleared, they were left with a strange sight. Two students in Hogwarts robes, one with the Gryffindor colors and one with the Slytherin colors, were standing together with a golden chain around their necks. The Gryffindor had spiky black hair, but his eyes were screwed shut as he coughed. The Slytherin was slightly taller than the Gryffindor, with silver hair, had one eye slightly open and the pale blue, not unlike Malfoy's eyes, was visible. After a moment, the two in the middle had stopped coughing and they looked at each other and started laughing.

The class around looked at them like they were crazy, but then someone tried to muffle a laugh. Next thing they knew, most of the class was laughing as well. Students pointed at each other covered in golden sparkly dust and teasing each other for their panic.

"Silence!" Umbridge shouted. The students quickly quieted. The two in the middle turned towards her. They looked at her oddly when suddenly the black haired one started gesturing wildly, pointing at Umbridge.

"Hey, Killua! Isn't she that first year who hates you? Wow, you got old!" The black haired one said, rather excitedly. Umbridge began to turn an interesting shade of red, whether it was in embarrassment or anger was hard to know, but the way her lips pinched said it was probably anger.

"Oh yeah!" The silver haired one, Killua, said, putting one fist against his hand in realization. "What was her name? I'm sure it started with a D...Dolly? Delma? Dolores! That was it! Dolores! Wow, Gon's right, you did get old" Killua said, only slightly more tactfully.

"Hey, Dolores, how did you get so old?" Gon asked. Killua hit him over the head.

"Idiot! We were caught in an explosion of time turners, right?"

"Yeah" Gon said, rubbing his head.

"what do time turners do?"

"Let you travel through time." Killua gave Gon a blank look, after a moment, Gon's face lit up.

"Oh! I get it! We traveled forward in time!" Gon looked around the room, taking in the students and the classroom. "Wow, this is so cool!" Umbridge had turned very red with anger by now.

"Detention! Detention for both of you for interrupting class!" Killua and Gon looked at each other, then back at Umbridge. Simultaneously, they stuck out their tongues and ran out the door. Umbridge yelled at them, but they didn't return. However, she did not leave the classroom, instead she turned her eyes onto Harry, who suddenly realized that he was going to be stuck with the brunt of her anger. She wrote out a detention slip and handed it to him, before throwing him, as well as the rest of the class, out of the classroom. Probably to clean the golden dust. Ron and Hermione silently escorted Harry down to Professor McGonagall's office. They waited outside the door while Harry got a lovely lecture. Harry returned to them quite depressed. The group went to the library to study for a while before going to the Great Hall for lunch.

It wasn't until later that day that the trio saw the two weirdos from DADA again. At dinner, they stood with Professor Dumbledore as he made an announcement.

"Everyone! I would like to welcome back two young students who went missing about 50 years ago. You see, it turns out that they were the ones who accidentally destroyed Hogwart's room of Time Turners, so they were moved forward in time. I would like to welcome back 5th year Gryffindor Gon Freecs and 5th year Slytherin Killua Zoldyck!"


	13. Yu-Gi-Oh NCIS

Summary: Ryou doesn't remember anything. Not at all. Bakura, though, may. The problem is that he isn't willing to share anything.

Ryou sighed as he sat at the table, awaiting his interrogator. He had come to America with Yugi and Kaiba to go to Pegasus' funeral (though he really didn't want to think about how Pegasus died) and somehow, though a gaping blank spot in his memory might explain it, he was separated and ended up in Washington D.C. while the others were in California. He had, of course, woken up next to a dead body. It was nothing new, really, and Ryou was actually starting to get used to seeing new dolls, dead bodies, and stolen items when he woke up. However, this time there was a policeman waking him up. Upon trying (note: trying) to explain that he had no idea how he got there or why there was a dead guy there, the policeman arrested him. Ryou never tried to come up with excuses when this happened because he was a terrible liar and always found out and so the situation would usually become worse. He had tried to contact the spirit to find out if he should be preparing for a few tortuous months in jail (it wouldn't take the spirit any longer than that to break out unless the spirit decided that he liked it there) but the spirit was silent. No surprise really, the spirit rarely responded when Ryou tried to establish a conversation.

It was a few hours of sitting there and staring at the large (probably two-way) mirror across from him later that the door finally opened. Ryou was actually surprised since he had expected to have to sit there for much longer, something he was used to doing when locked in his soul room (sometimes he was allowed to watch the spirit, sometimes he was locked in his soul room, and sometimes he was just completely knocked out and thus couldn't remember squat. It usually depended on how rebellious the spirit thought Ryou would be regarding what he was planning). The man that entered couldn't quite be called old, but he was definitely at least late middle-age. However, he carried himself with an air of confidence and power which seemed to make him lose several years. He clearly had military training of some kind, the way he walked said that much, and being physically in shape seemed to also add to his youth. He looked at Ryou and Ryou's eyes widened a bit, as the man's eyes seemed to pierce his own and look straight into his soul even as they were filled with anger. The man closed the door behind him and dropped a folder onto the table in front of Ryou, though Ryou made no move to touch it. The man sat down in a chair across from him and looked at him.

"What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Ryou Bakura, sir" Ryou said shyly. "And you, sir?"

"You can call me Gibbs. Your name sounds distinctly Asian, Japanese if I'm correct, yet you speak with a British accent. Why?" Gibbs asked.

"My father is Japanese and my mother was British" Ryou said, looking down and not meeting that strong look.

"I see" Gibbs replied, not missing the 'was' and its implications, "Tell me, do you have any siblings?"

"I had one. Her name was Amane. She died with mom in an accident several years ago"

"My condolences. Ryou, you know why you're here, right?" Gibbs asked, getting down to business. Ryou nodded a bit.

"It's because I was found in an alley with that guy, right?" Gibbs opened the folder and showed Ryou six different pictures.

"Now, I know that you told Drake, the policeman, that you don't remember anything of the last few days, but I want you to tell me if you recognize any of these men." Gibbs said as he separated out the six pictures. Ryou looked at them all carefully, and was about to say that no, he didn't recognize any of them, when he felt his hand drifting towards one and lifting it towards his face. Ryou had the disconcerting feeling of having the spirit take over. He felt his mouth move to form words he wasn't saying as he just sat and paid attention to what the spirit was doing and saying.

"I think I recognize this guy" Ryou felt a small tinge of absolute hate for the man in the picture coming from the spirit before he squashed it. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I remember this guy. Why are you asking me this?"

"These are all pictures of friends and family of our dead guy" Gibbs said, carefully analyzing the boy in front of him. He wasn't sure of what it was, but his gut was telling him there was something different about the boy. As soon as he saw the pictures, he changed somehow from being a scared, quiet, shy boy to being a quiet, shy boy with his guard up.

"Who was he anyway?" Ryou asked, shifting a bit and looking down "I mean, if it's alright for me to know…"

"Corporeal John Hoss, a marine on leave from Iraq and the brother of a friend of mine" Gibbs said coldly, judging the boys reaction to the name. The truth of connection was always clear right at this moment, either the boy knew him or he didn't. The eyebrows furrowing together as the boy sat there thinking for a moment before he shook his head. The boy didn't know the corporeal then; if he had he would have either had no reaction or have freaked out.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't ring any bells" Gibbs nodded at him. The boy was a definite suspect (how could he not be? He was at the scene of the crime and Gibbs had seen killers much younger) but he was also a possible material witness, in which case they wanted to get as much information out of him as possible. The information was taken with a grain of salt, all the people in the pictures were being investigated as suspects and it might be misleading, but it did contain possible leads.

"I see. Well, thank you for your time and cooperation. Where are you staying?" He asked. Ryou looked at him for a moment before shrugging. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Well, like I told that policeman, I can't remember anything of the last several days. The last thing I remember before waking up here was going shopping for groceries in California" Ryou said. Well, at least the kid was sticking with his story. Unfortunately, that also meant that he couldn't remember where he was staying.

"I see. You must understand that I can't let you stay here, it would be a major risk to the evidence and even if we catch the killer, he might not get convicted. I also can't let you stay with one of my agents due to the safety risk on their part and the possible evidence contamination since you are still a suspect. If you can't provide an address of where you are staying or enough money to pay for a hotel, then you will have to stay in one of the small jails that we have" Gibbs said, trying to impress upon the kid the importance of providing an address. The kid frowned at the prospect of going to jail, even if temporarily, and dug into his pocket to pull out a wallet. He pulled out several bills and started counting them out, Gibbs watching carefully.

"Ano, how much does a cheap hotel cost for one person per night?" He asked, putting the bills back in the wallet.

"Depends on how cheap you want to go. There are some for as little as $10 a night, but the normal price is between $30 and $40 a night. We have 5 different hotels that we usually send people like you to, depending on what you can afford. The cheapest of those 5 is about $24 a night, depending on amenities" Ryou nodded.

"I would like to do that then" he said quietly "if that's alright". Gibbs nodded and stood up, pushing his chair out and opening the door for Ryou who nodded with a thankful smile. That innocent look was back again. Was it because they were no longer talking about the dead guy?

Ryou nodded his silent thanks to Gibbs, having regained control of his body as soon as Gibbs stood up. He turned to go down the hall but bumped into a younger man going the opposite way and carrying some papers. Ryou flinched back, holding his side. That hurt a lot more than it really should.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked, picking up a couple of the papers he dropped.

"McGee, what are you doing here?" Gibbs snapped at the…college student? No, he was older than that.

"Sorry boss, I didn't know you were doing an interrogation. I was just running these papers to Palmer. Hey, are you okay?" McGee answered Gibbs before turning to Ryou in concern since he was still holding his side. Ryou, on the other hand, hadn't realized just how much his side hurt. Surely a simple bump didn't do this? And Ryou actually had a fair amount of pain tolerance because of the spirit. He pulled his hand away from his side and realized that is was sticky. Ryou saw McGee's eyes widen slightly as they focused one his side even as he brought his hand up in front of his face and verified the substance he already knew to be on them. Blood. Ryou realized just how light-headed he felt as he fell back against Gibbs, who was still standing behind him. He heard a faint swearing in a different language in the back of his mind as his vision went dark.

Gibbs lowered the unconscious boy to the ground gently.

"McGee, call 911."

"On it boss" McGee pulled out his cell phone and dialed as Gibbs pulled off Ryou's shirt in order to use it to stem the blood loss. Once it was off, he was surprised by the size of the wound. Clearly it had lightly scabbed, enough so that it wouldn't bleed unless something tore it open (like the rough movement of being bowled over), but not enough to be considered safe at all. How had the boy been walking around as if he had no injury? It was a cut, not shallow by any means but also not deep, and it went across his side horizontally. As if he had been in a knife fight of some kind and his opponent had missed as he lunged. Gibbs sighed as he pressed the shirt into the wound to stem the blood loss, waiting until the paramedics arrived to go talk with the rest of his team. Whether or not Ryou was the killer, there was no doubt in Gibbs' mind that he was involved somehow.

It was only about 10 minutes before some paramedics came running into the building to take Ryou to the hospital. Gibbs pulled the shirt away as they lifted Ryou onto the stretcher and left to go to the hospital.

"Oh, Gibbs, I'm glad you're here. Listen, the knife at the crime scene? It's got a whole story on it. So, I took different blood samples from it, and I found that our victim's blood was on the blade and so was someone else's, I've named them suspect 1. Suspect 1 also had blood on the handle, but the victim did not." Abby said, walking around excitedly.

"So, that means that whoever held the blade had Suspect 1's blood on their hands. I got the fingerprints from the handle and there were two sets. Just like the blood, there was a set of fingerprints matching the victim and a set matching someone I'm calling Suspect 2. Suspect 2 and 1 might be the same person, but I can't be sure since the fingerprints aren't in the database and neither is the DNA." Abby continued, gesturing towards the knife.

"However, I did find something strange. The knife is old and well used, Gibbs, though the blood mostly belonged to those two, I found traces of old stabbings and DNA on the blade. Though there were several different old blood stains, I was only able to save two samples of blood, both of which were matched to DNA samples of missing pre-teens." Abby pulled up the pictures of the two missing children, both were girls, skinny, and had long bleach blond hair. "Their names are Maria Catchpole and Ashley Hanton. Both went missing while walking alone. However, get this Gibbs, Maria went missing in Michigan, and Ashley went missing in Louisiana. Considering Ryou said he was in California, and we're in Washington D.C, that's one well-traveled knife."

"Good work Abbs. Here's your present" Gibbs said, handing her the bloody shirt from Ryou. She squealed and took the shirt, running off to test it. Gibbs smiled and left.

* * *

"Look, I'm just saying that she was one hot chick."

"Tony, she was bleeding when they took her out of here!" Ziva scolded.

"I know, I'm just saying, that she looked cute" Tony said, raising his hands. A sudden smack on the back of his head informed him of the presence of his boss.

"McGee, do you have those reports on the suspects I asked for?"

"Uh, yeah boss, just a second." Tim pulled up the images on the large screen while the group gathered around.

"Okay, so for our first one and the one with the most motive, we have Captain Shelby Bensel. She is our dead guy's ex-fiance, they met while on duty together in Iraq about 5 years ago. Three years ago, they were engaged, but then only a year ago she canceled their engagement for unknown reasons. Cell phone records show that they still talk, but rarely.

"Agent Michael Ross, the older brother of our victim, he went on leave about the same time as our vic but does not often speak with him. According to some other family members, the two of them had a falling out about three years ago, around the time of John's engagement, and they never really got over it.

"Ryou Bakura, our near vic and the one who was carried out this morning in a stretcher. He lives..."

"Woah, HE? McGeek, I know that you have issues with the ladies, maybe it's because you need your eyes checked. That was clearly a girl." Tony said, interrupting. Tim glared.

"No, Ryou is a boy. I even checked his medical records. Speaking of which, I found something that you will all be very interested in. It turns out that Ryou has been diagnosed with DID, which might explain the blackouts he says he's had. Also, this isn't the only crime scene he's showed up at with no apparent memory of why he was there. Evidence of his presence has also been found at even more crime scenes, but with no definite proof he's never been convicted of anything."

"The last guy is Agent Theodore Keldin, the best friend of our vic. They first met in basic and have been best friends ever since." Tim finished up.

"Thanks McGee. Tony, Ziva, I want you to go and search the guy's house. Find out why someone would kill him. McGee, I want you to search Ross' computer and cell phone records for contact with anyone on our list or frequent contact with someone not on it." Gibbs said, giving out the orders.

"and you boss?" Tony asked, curiously.

"I'm going to go and talk to our hospitalized friend"

* * *

"Hello Ryou," Gibbs said, startling the boy. Clearly, he had not noticed him entering the room.


	14. Doctor Who Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary: Separated from the TARDIS, the 11th Doctor is faced with a strange mystery. Why does the Pharoah seem to know about the future? And, more importantly, about him?

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all stood carefully, looking up at the Pharaoh confidently. Amy had wanted to see Ancient Egypt, she had wanted to see them in their prime. So, they had decided to come. A short, fun adventure. Of course, the moment they had stepped out of the TARDIS, they had been rounded up by the guards and dumped in front of the Pharaoh as foreigners. The Doctor had whipped out his psychic paper and declared that they were emissaries from the 'Empire of Greece' to the north. Greece was close enough that the Egyptians had probably heard of it, and it was powerful enough in this time to not be laughed at, right? However, the Pharaoh, a teenager with the craziest hair Amy had ever seen, narrowed his eyes at them. Amy knew she could see the suspicion in his eyes, but why was it there? Sure, their clothes were weird, but they could be attributed to being foreign, same with the rest of their appearance. In fact, that should have added to the story! The Pharaoh looked at them for another moment before smiling gently.

"Of course! Plato must have sent you. Akmet will show you to the rooms for foreign dignitaries," The Pharaoh said, waving his hand at a guard standing by the door. The guard nodded and began walking. Amy and Rory began following him, the Doctor right behind them being strangely quiet. They were shown to the room and the guard quickly left. The three were alone. Immediately, the Doctor began pacing, alerting the other two that something was wrong.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"He's pacing, that's never good. That's not good at all," Rory muttered, but he was ignored.

"It makes sense for the Egyptians to have heard of the Greeks, they are a growing culture fairly close by, but it would be very strange for the Egyptians to be in such close contact as to know names," The Doctor paused, "Is that proper grammar? I don't think so," He said, before continuing his pacing.

"Yeah, but Plato is a really famous philosopher, isn't he? So maybe he's an exception," Amy said, shrugging.

"Perhaps, if it weren't for the fact that Plato won't even be born for another 2000 years, we're in roughly 5000 BCE" The Doctor argued.

"A different Plato then, they can have similar names," Rory said, shrugging.

"Impossible! There were never any leaders named Plato, the name didn't even exist around this time! The earliest occurrence of Plato as a name is a small time sculptor in the slums of Troy! Troy won't be founded for another 60 years!" The Doctor protested.

"So, what then? How could he possibly know that name then?" Amy asked.

"That's just it! How indeed? The only explanation I can think of is that our dear Pharaoh has knowledge of the future, but how? He's fully human, I checked with my sonic screwdriver when we were leaving, so how does he have knowledge of the future?"


	15. Merlin Time Travel Avengers

Summary: This is not a second part of the previous Avengers/Merlin. This one is different. A freak accident leads to Merlin landing in the far future, unaware of the danger he is in.

Merlin grunted, carrying the armor down towards the armory. Why Arthur insisted on taking it off in his room instead of down here, Merlin would never know. The prat probably did it on purpose. He lived to make trouble for Merlin. Looking at the locked door, Merlin huffed. He glanced around quickly and his eyes flashed gold, opening the door. Merlin walked in a dropped the pile of armor on one of the tables, hardly caring if it got scratched. He waved his hand and the door closed and locked behind him. No one else was down there, it was quite late in the day and most servants did the polishing as soon as their master had taken off their armor. That way, there was less time for the gunk to stick and harden. Of course, Merlin wasn't most servants. He preferred to wait until this late in the day because when there was no one watching, he could just magic the armor back into perfect condition. Much easier.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold for a moment and the armor and cleaning supplies floated up and began to take care of themselves. Merlin didn't even need to incant for this anymore, he had done it so many times. However, he couldn't leave and let the armor and brushes do their thing, he had to stay just in case someone decided to come down. Besides, it was some nice downtime he could use. Sitting back in a chair, Merlin leaned back into the shelf behind him, sighing contentedly. Merlin lifted his feet up on top of the table in front of him and smiled, wondering what Arthur would think of his armor being cleaned by magic. He really was surprised, though, it had been almost an entire week since the last magical attack. He pushed against the table, causing his chair to lean back further so that Merlin was pressed against the shelf, jerking it. Merlin looked up to see several things from the top shelf falling towards him. His eyes glowed gold for a moment and all the falling items froze in midair, including a sword which was a few inches from impaling him. Well, almost all the things. A glass bottle filled with a blue liquid sparkling gold continued it descent. It landed squarely on top of Merlin's head, shattering. That was going to leave some cuts. Merlin coughed as some of the liquid got into his mouth and it tasted _terrible._

Suddenly, everything around him began swirling. As if the world around him was being horribly stretched in various directions. He watched with a detached amusement and confusion for a moment before realizing that it was also being pulled away from him. Or, rather, he was being pulled away from it. Sudden pain filled his body, causing black to enter his vision and mix with the colors he was already seeing. Panic began to set in, finally, as Merlin realized that he was being taken away. He fought against the invisible power dragging him from reality, his eyes flashing gold from power. He screamed, he screamed all his rage and pain and everything went white before he found himself surrounded by darkness. However, this darkness was crushing him, he opened his mouth to breath or yell and he found it full of dirt. Spitting it out as best he could without getting more in, he found that he was surrounded by it. He couldn't breathe, and it was pressing in all around him. Worse than that, it felt like it was moving. Bugs, worms, and various other earth critters were crawling all around him. His eyes glowed gold behind his eyelids and the earth pulled away from him. Opening his mouth to breath, he gasped in the air hungrily. It was still dark, so Merlin held up his hand.

"Leoht" He whispered. A gentle blue light filled his vision of his prison. On all sides was dirt, he was in a square cave made of dirt. The ceiling was only an inch or two away from his head. And it was made of dirt. Merlin wasn't sure, mind you, but he was willing to guess that he had somehow been buried alive. How he got from Camelot's armory to being stuck underground, well, the potion had clearly done something. Now he just had to get back before Arthur noticed he was gone. Merlin looked up at the dirt ceiling directly above him and pursed his lips.

"Deaer" He said, his eyes glowing gold and him hoping that it worked. He didn't exactly know any spells for unburying people, but he tended to be pretty good at improvisation. However, it didn't work this time. Merlin tried blasting the dirt, but all he did was upset it and cause some to rain down on him. Seeing as he apparently couldn't move the dirt consciously and he didn't know how deep he was (therefore he didn't want to try removing it by hand and reburying himself), he was forced to sit there and hope someone came for him. He called out several times, and after a few hours, he thought he heard some noise up above. A shovel suddenly stuck through the ceiling, right next to Merlin's head, causing him to cry out in surprise. The dirt around him suddenly fell inward and a guy fell on top of Merlin. After a bit of cursing, the two of them managed to separate and pull themselves apart. Merlin looked up, dusting the dirt from his face to see a rope being tossed down.

"Alright down there?" A man asked, standing by the edge of the ditch. Merlin blinked. What had the guy said? Merlin silently went over the words in his mind, repeating them to himself before he realized exactly what question the guy had asked. He had a very strong accent, and one that Merlin had never heard before.

"Yeah" Merlin replied, not really trusting himself with saying more. The man who had fallen in grunted. Merlin stubbornly grabbed the rope and climbed out of the hole, followed by the other man. He found himself emerging on the top of a grassy hill overlooking a town. The houses, though, looked enormous. Like a farming town of Lords. And yet, they were too small for Lords. Though they were far too big for peasants. Merlin blinked, maybe he was just seeing things. After all, they were pretty far. He turned towards the man who had helped him and saw that there were a few of them there. They were all wearing extremely well made clothing, higher quality than anything Merlin had ever seen, which was definitely saying something since he was the King's manservant and fixed his clothes all the time. All four of the men had the same clothes on. They wore white shirts with black jackets and black pants. Their shoes were black as well, doubtless made of high quality leather. Merlin felt a little out of place in his rags.

"Hello. I am Agent Coulson. What is your name, young man?" Merlin blinked and ran the sentence through his head a couple times. He would probably get used to the accent eventually, but in the meantime, he wanted to be sure he was understanding correctly.

"Myrddin" Merlin said, bowing carefully. He would stand up and make fun of Arthur all he wanted, but in the presence of other royals and nobles, he was always careful to show the proper amount of respect. He didn't want to reflect badly on Arthur, after all. Not unless he was goaded to do differently by Arthur, like when Arthur had teased him into entertaining him and Queen Annis. (If Annis hadn't been there, though, Merlin would have been more inclined to throw the eggs at Arthur than juggle them) Although, the fact that Agent Coulson had two names proved that he was part of the aristocracy. Or was Agent a title? He would still be part of the aristocracy then. Unless it was all one name. If it was, then it was a very strange name. Not that Agent or Coulson weren't already strange, Merlin just though that Agentcoulson was even weirder. Merlin wondered if he was a king of some foreign land. Merlin made sure to stay bowed but with his eyes carefully focused on the man in front of him. He couldn't stand up straight until given a signal from the man. The man, however, looked at him curiously.

"Meldin? You don't need to bow" Merlin stood up but kept his head lowered. The way Agent had pronounced his name was very strange and Merlin nearly cringed at the mispronunciation, but it wasn't his job to correct him. After all, he didn't even work for the guy, he didn't have to know Merlin's name.

"Meldin, what were you doing in that hole?" Merlin thought for a moment. Hole? As far as he knew, he wasn't in any hole...oh. The ditch. Right, seemed some definitions had changed too, wherever he was. Merlin would have shrugged if this were Arthur, but he wouldn't do that to any other noble.

"I'm afraid I don't know, sir. I was working in the armory when a bottle fell on my head and broke. After, I felt as if I was being pulled from the world and woke up under the ground," Merlin said carefully. He was just waiting for the noble to say something about magic. Agent Coulson studied him for a moment, probably processing his accent, before asking,

"Meldin, what is the date?" Merlin started for a moment, thinking. If this man in front of him was asking for the date, then perhaps he had traveled much further than he had initially thought. That was bad, very, very bad. Well, he could respond with the more local date, but the Roman date was probably more likely to be recognized.

"The 16th of Quintilis in the year of the consulship of Felix and Flavius Secundinas," Merlin said. He paused though when he got no reaction from the man in front of him. "Um, the 3rd year of the reign of King Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin tried again. That got a reaction. Not much of one, admittedly, but Merlin did get a raised eyebrow.

"I see. I think you need to come with us" Agent Coulson said, "you are very far from home." Merlin could only glance over at the houses in the distance and nod. He still wasn't sure if he should ask about Agent's name, he didn't want to be rude. He followed them to a horse cart of some kind. On what he had no doubt was a road, but it was the smoothest nicest looking blackest road he had ever seen. Though there were no horses. And the wheels were made of a material he had never seen before. And the cart (since he clearly could no longer put 'horse' in front of that) seemed to be made of metal. One of the men opened the door and gestured for Merlin to get in. He did so cautiously. The seats were squishy and comfortable, but made of leather. Stuffed? Probably. Agent Coulson sat across from him and the two other men made to sit in the seats on the other side of Agent, separated by a clear (glass? That was some high quality glass) wall.

Agent Coulson pulled something metallic out of his pocket and fiddled with it before holding it up to his ear. Suddenly, the seat beneath Merlin began moving, being pulled forward, and there was a distant thrum of noise. It was very quiet, but noticeable. The men must have hooked up the horses, though the ride was smoother than any he had ever been on. Not that he had ridden in many carts. No, the closest thing was a little cart that he had ridden in as a child. One of the farmers had made it to help him gather crops, but he let the kids play in it when he wasn't using it. Merlin wondered if there were even horses hooked up. After all, he hadn't seen any. Was he so far out of place that they could move carts without horses? Was it magic or something else?

"Director Fury?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Speaking" A voice spoke from the box. Merlin blinked at it.

"I went to the center of the Schwarzschild metric field we detected and picked up a new guest. He introduced himself to me as Meldin, from the 3rd year of the reign of King Arthur" Agent Coulson said. The entire thing flew over Merlin's head, though he caught the butchering of his name.

"...bring him in to headquarters. A plane will meet you at the airport in Newport,"

"Right away, sir,"

"Oh, and Coulson? Do make sure he's not completely clueless"

"Yes, sir" Agent Coulson took the little box from his ear and touched it once more. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at Merlin.

"Please feel free to ask questions," he said. Merlin paused for a moment before deciding that, well, he had been given permission to ask.

"Is Agent your name or a title?" Merlin asked. Agent Coulson looked at him for a moment, smiling.

"It's a title, but not a royal one. It means that my job is working for the government. My name is Phil Coulson," He replied.

"If you're not an aristocrat, why do you have two names?" Merlin asked.

"The world is very big nowadays, so almost everyone has a family name and a given name so that people don't have the same name. A lot of people even have a second given name, called a middle name. Middle names are usually considered private, though, so people will just say their first and last names. If they have a title, then it is their title and their last name"

"What kind of title's are there?" Merlin asked, he was kind of scared to talk about changes in tech when the very way people were named had changed so much.

"Well, there's Agent, Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss, Maid, Master, family titles like Aunt or Uncle, a lot of government titles, a lot of aristocratic titles, religious titles, Dr., Professor, Principal, Coach, Officer, and a whole host of other ones once you start looking at other cultures," Right, so Merlin was basically going to be completely lost for names and titles. Perhaps it was time to talk invention.

"What's the box?" Merlin asked, pointing at it. Phil smirked.

"I knew you would ask about it at some point. This is called a cell phone. You can use it to call people,"

"call?"

"Contact, speak with, it works over very long distances."

"How far?"

"Well, over thousands of miles" Merlin stared. Thousands of miles? Wasn't a mile 1000 paces? Were there even thousands of miles in the world?

"Of course, it also does a lot of other things. I can use it for calling, scheduling, playing games, taking pictures, texting, e-mailing, and various other things. It can do almost anything you want it to." Agent Coulson said. Merlin looked at it and asked sardonically,

"can it fly?" Phil paused, smiling.

"No, I don't believe any of our phone models can do that quite yet, but I'm sure we'll be there soon"

"We're here" The driver spoke. Merlin felt the cart stop and the two men in front got out. One of them opened the door and Merlin climbed on out. Still no sign of horses. He looked back in the cart and winced when he saw the dirt covering the spot he had been sitting. He had forgotten about that. Merlin ran his hand through his hair and patted down his clothes, trying to get as much dirt off as possible. He wondered how they cleaned their clothes here, surely they had some way better than scrubbing in a tub.

"No, our phones may not fly, but we can" Phil spoke up from next to Merlin, making him start. He looked around, noticing where they were. They were on a vast black plain, the same stuff that the roads were made of, it seemed, and there were huge metal things. They looked almost like birds. Merlin turned to Phil with horror.

"We're going to fly?" Merlin asked. In a metal machine. Phil nodded and gestured Merlin over towards a nearby black thing. It was significantly smaller than the large white ones, but it was the same general shape.

"This is called an airplane. We're going to be taking one up to the base, which is a helicarrier." Right, because Merlin was going to remember those names. Well, the airplane one was probably important. He made a mental note.

Merin climbed into the airplane behind Phil and sat down, buckling himself up. There were only a few other seats in it, but Merlin took the one by the window. He wanted to see how high they would go. He noticed Phil sit down next to him. Merlin bit his lip, this was cool and all, but...

"How am I going to get back?" Merlin asked sadly. Phil sighed.

"I don't know, kid, I just don't know" The rest of the ride was silent, though Merlin found himself amazed as he looked out the window. They were going higher and higher and they went out over the water and oh my god what if they fell and they even went above the clouds and Merlin just couldn't think straight. Phil spoke to some more people on his 'cell phone' and soon enough they were landing on a metal island floating in the sky. Merlin just stared as he looked around himself and around the place.

"Follow me," Phil said, walking into a door and ignoring the high winds battering at them. Merlin raised an arm to protect his eyes as he carefully walked across the roof. He couldn't help but feel as if he was about to be blown straight off the top. The other two men who had come with them both slinked off elsewhere. Merlin followed Phil through a door and down several stairs. He saw strange things everywhere and was working on processing them, but found that it all really seemed to blend together. They walked down the stairs and down a metallic hallway. Doors seemed to branch off everywhere and through them Merlin saw people dressed in strange gray suits working with who knew what kind of technology. At the end of the hallway, they paused as a blond haired man and a red haired woman walked past quickly.

Phil blinked and followed them. Somehow, Merlin had a feeling that this excursion was not part of the original plan. The two of them followed the two interesting strangers into a room.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" The red-haired woman asked. Merlin looked around in interest. There were all kinds of fun toys in this room!

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty far removed" Doctor answered. Or, no, wait, 'Doctor' was one of the titles Phil had mentioned, wasn't it? The man over by the table had short messy brown hair, but the way he kept wringing his hands made Merlin think he was nervous. There was also an interesting glowy blue stick on the table with lots of things (tentacles? Metal threads?) coming out of it.

"Loki is manipulating you" Loki? That rang a bell. A distant 'I might have read about this in a magic book once or heard about it from Arthur' bell. But not a strong enough bell to recall anything.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" The blue glowy stick, though, was definitely strange. It felt almost like magic, but warped, corrupted somehow. It felt like magic, but it was foreign in a way Merlin never thought magic could be. Foreign and bad.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you" And this lady, who was she?! Seriously, she wore the most scandalous clothes Merlin thinks he has ever seen and her hair was so short you would think she was a bandit, not a government officer.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I would like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. Is using the tessaract to build weapons of mass destruction" Mass destruction? That didn't sound good. How big was mass destruction? Multiple people at once? A town? Could it possibly be even bigger?

"Because of him" The dark man said, pointing at the blond man they had entered with.

"Me?" the blond man asked.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, _hilariously_, outgunned," The dark man said. Merlin tilted his head, looking at the man. He wondered if the man was from the same place as Gwen's grandmother, who was a local legend for her dark colored skin and for traveling from a far off kingdom. And on another note entirely, Earth had visitors? What is that supposed to mean? What even was Earth? And a match that level a town. Did that mean that two people fighting managed to destroy an entire town? Well, he supposed that if he and Morgana really went at it they might be able to.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," the blond man replied. There was that word again. Planet. What even is that?

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. They can't be controlled" The dark man replied. Merlin almost snorted, the dark man almost sounded like he was talking about sorcerers, though he doubted that was the case.

"Like you control the cube?" Another blond-haired man asked. His hair was much shorter than the first man, who almost looked familiar in his red cape and armor. This other blond was dressed in red, white, and blue designs and his short blond hair was neatly styled.

"You're work with the tessaract is what drew Loki and his allies to it. It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war," said the Arthur-lookalike.

"A higher form?" The blond asked.

"You forced our hand, we had to come up with something," the dark man said.

"A nuclear deterrent, 'cause that always calms everything right down," said the man who hadn't spoken yet. He had a glowy blue circle showing through his shirt that made Merlin wonder if it was connected with glowy stick on the table.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Mr. Stark?" Haha! A name! Mr. Stark. Wait, Mr. was a title, so was Stark his first or last name? Probably last since Phil had gone by Agent Coulson and Coulson was his last name.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep in-"

"Wait, wait, hold on. How is this now about me?" Stark asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" The blond asked. Merlin winced, that was a fight waiting to happen.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this" Evolved? It was probably an insult, and it made Merlin wonder if the Arthur-lookalike was human, but it was hard to be insulted when you didn't know what the word meant.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow things up?" The dark man asked.

"I am a champion..."

"Well you're not our champion!"

"Do you think we're really that naïve? SHIELD monitors potential threats"

"You think Captain America's not a threat?"

"Be quiet Doctor"

"Maybe I should add you to the list!" Merlin ignored the shouting and the not so gentle accusations to focus on the glowing stick. It seemed to be...happy, for some reason. There was no way that was good.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos!"

"That's his MO. I mean, what are we? A team? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb" The 'Doctor' said, rather quietly, but he managed to get everyone's attention.

"You need to step away" The dark man said, advancing towards the doctor. Even Merlin knew that wasn't a good idea if you didn't want to threaten someone.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" The glowy man asked.

"You know damn well why. Back off" The blond man said sternly.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me" The glowy man said.

"Oh, yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" The blond asked.

"Uh, genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist" The man said, not even blinking. Billionaire? The money system must be very different.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you" How did that even work? What was he basing that on if not money and power? Moral? Attitude? Service? Merlin supposed he really didn't know enough to judge, but that didn't even make sense to him. He had none of what Arthur had, but there was no way he was worth ten of Arthur. He also didn't know anybody who was.

"I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy walk over you" The blond continued. Maybe that made more sense. Not the footage part, but the fighting part.

"I think I would just cut the wire" What even is a wire?

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero"

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers, everything special about you came out of a bottle," Haha! Another name!

"put on the suit, lets go a few rounds" Suit? Suit of armor! So they did still wear armor! Merlin was beginning to wonder.

"You people are so petty. And tiny" The Arthur-lookalike said. Was that really necessary?

"Agent Romonov, would you please escort Doctor Banner back-"

"to where? You rented my room" Merlin had two more names now! He just needed the dark man and the Arthur-lookalike.

"The cage was just in case-"

"you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I've tried. I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret Agent Romonov? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Doctor Banner asked.

"Doctor Banner, put down the scepter," the dark man said. Merlin blinked. Indeed, at some point during the man's tirade, he had picked up the glowy stick. The 'scepter'. He looked down at the scepter and sighed, placing it back on the table.

"Sorry, guess you won't get to see my little party trick," Doctor Banner said, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"So, who's the new guy?" Stark asked. The dark man turned and his eyes landed on Merlin and Agent Coulson.

"What is the meaning of this Agent Coulson?" He nearly roared.

"You asked for me to bring him to you as soon as we landed, so I did," Phil said. The dark man sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What's your name, kid?" Merlin took offense to that. He wasn't a kid. He was 25! Though, it was clear that this was someone who Phil reported to and he was probably pretty high up the food chain. Merlin bowed lightly as he responded.

"Myrddin, sir"

"Please don't bow. Meldin, where are you from?" Merlin blinked and stood up straight, but kept his head bowed.

"Camelot, sir" There was a snort in the room. Merlin was sure who it was from, but he guesses Stark.

"I wouldn't laugh Stark, we picked up some Schwarzschild metric readings near Caerleon in Britain and found this kid right at the center of them. I assume you know what those are?" Phil asked.

"Of course I do! They're a type of electro-magnetic wave that forms from space-time anomolies AKA wormhole pollution," Stark said.

"What year are you from?" The dark man asked.

"The 16th of Quintilis in the third year of the reign of King Arthur, sir" That seemed to make everyone in the room pause. Merlin remembered being told once that Arthur would be legendary, but he had often wondered if it was true. Now, though, he was starting to get pretty sure. It was nice to know that even this far in the future Arthur would be remembered as a great king.

"Wait, you mean King Arthur? As in King Arthur and the warlock Merlin? The round table?" Merlin started and looked up at glowy man with wide eyes. He got remembered too? That was...amazing. Humbling. And it made him feel like all the work he had done so far was worth it. Merlin mouthed the way Stark had said his name, it fit better than 'Meldin' which the others had turned it into.

"Myrddin...Are you Merlin?" Doctor Banner asked, looking up at him quizzically. Merlin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by an odd beeping noise.

"The tesseract has been located" Banner said, moving towards the noise. Clearly, his attention had been diverted. Suddenly, the room was chaos once more.

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard, not in human hands!"

"Let's head out!"

"Put on the suit, lets go a few rounds!" Suddenly, there was an explosion. Metal flew everywhere and Merlin found himself dropping through the ground. His eyes glowed gold and time slowed down around him. Looking around, he realized that Banner and Romonov had both fallen with him and that several metal pieces were falling above them, likely going to land on them. He frowned. Well, they already knew about him being a warlock, so he might as well do what he could. Besides, they were who knew how far in the future, he doubted they would tell Arthur. His eyes flared gold as time sped up, but they all stopped falling. Instead, the group was levitating about a foot off the ground and the various metal things were floating above them. Merlin set his hands and knees on the ground and pushed off to stand up. Romonov slowly reached towards the ground and once Merlin saw that she had both hands and knees on the ground, he let go of her. Banner, however, seemed to be struggling. He was holding his head, not even noticing what had happened. Merlin waved the metal away from the group and it crashed to the ground a few feet behind them.


	16. Harry Potter Avatar The Last Airbender

Summary: When Dumbledore confesses to needing help, Fawkes decides to go to the highest authority he can: The Avatar. Can this bald monk do anything to help the helpless situation?

"I don't know what to do old friend. I just don't know what to do. Just when the students need a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I cannot find one and the ministry will be supplying me with one." Dumbledore said sadly, slouched over his desk. The weight of his guilt never more obvious. Fawkes cooed gently, jumping off his perch and rubbing his beak on Dumbledore's cheek. Dumbledore reached up and gently pet Fawkes beautiful red feathers.

"I guess there's nothing I can do, is there?" Dumbledore said, chuckling gently. Fawkes looked at Dumbledore, his intelligence reflecting in his eyes. There may have been nothing Dumbledore could do, but there was something Fawkes could do. Fawkes cooed again, before taking flight and leaving the tower. Dumbledore stared after wistfully, but said nothing.

Fawkes flew, lighting himself on fire. In order to do this, he had to abandon the physical body he took while in the world, and take the spiritual body of fire which was his true form. Becoming a being of entirely fire, Fawkes focused on entering the spirit world. In a flash of blue light, he vanished. A streak of bright red shot across the sky of the Spirit World, heavily contrasting with the normal darkly colored tones. The red light shot towards a gate and flew out in a flash of blue light. The red streak continued across the sky of the new world, but it was slowing down enough that witnesses could make out the form of a bird flying across the sky. Fawkes continued, flying into a land filled with volcanoes and towards an extravagant castle. Standing there, on a balcony, was the person Fawkes was looking for. He stood there, looking towards Fawkes, as if he was expecting the bird. He probably was. The young-looking Avatar reached out a finger for Fawkes to land on as Fawkes put out his flames and turned back into a beautiful red bird.

"Hello spirit of fire, what do you need me for?" Fawkes tilted his head, jumping up to Aang's shoulder and nuzzling the side of his face, focusing on the images to show the Avatar. Aang's eyes widened as he received multiple images of another world, an evil man rising from a cauldron, an old man slumped over his desk, a young boy with a lighting bolt scar fighting for his life, and the screams of hundreds of people echoing through it all. As the visions ceased, Aang sighed and turned to go back inside. He had to tell his friends that he was leaving temporarily. Entering the dining hall, his friends were all sitting there and eating and laughing. Fawkes flew in behind Aang to land on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"So, Aang, where did you go?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, you just kind of walked out on us" Sokka added.

"Sorry guys, I've got some Avatar things I have to do. I'll be gone for a while." Aang said, grabbing a fruit off the table but not sitting down. His friends glanced at each other.

"We need you for the planning of Republic City" Sokka protested. Aang shook his head.

"No, you don't. We all know that my biggest role in creating the city is in bringing people from all nations in. Making them feel like they will be comfortable living in one place and in protecting the peace once it is built. You don't need me for the planning stage, I don't know much about architecture or city planning. And besides, you know as well as I do that I can't refuse an Avatar duty or put it off until later." Aang replied.

"Well, at least Twinkle Toes is letting us know this time" Toph said. Aang chuckled.

"I'll miss you guys" He said. Katara smiled, standing up and walking over to Aang. They looked at each other for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed him. Pulling away, she quickly hugged him.

"We'll be waiting for you" she said. She pulled away as Aang smiled at her. Aang turned and smiled at everyone as they all smiled back and he shyly waved goodbye. Then, he turned and walked back out to the balcony. Fawkes flew off the table and landed out on the balcony, lighting himself on fire. Aang sighed, reaching out to touch Fawkes. His hand was enveloped in the flame, which then spread to the rest of his body. In a blur of fire, the two of them flew into the sky and into the other world.

Dumbledore sat tiredly at his desk. The children were on their way and all the professors had already shown up and had prepared their rooms. It had been nearly two weeks since Fawkes had vanished. Dumbledore missed his friend. However, he furrowed his eyes when he heard a strange sound. Looking out the window, he saw a strange kind of flaming beast flying towards the window. Moving quickly to the side, the beast landed on the ground in front of his desk in a swirl of fire. The fire, however, began to collapse in on itself. Dumbledore shielded his eyes from the light of the flames when he heard a coo. Opening his eyes, Dumbledore saw a young man standing together with Fawkes. His head was shaved with a blue arrow-shaped tattoo and he was dressed in monk robes with a yellow and orange color scheme. He held an odd staff, Dumbledore thought he might be able to see some gears in it. Fawkes crowed and flew up to his normal perch near Dumbledore's desk.

"You are Professor Dumbledore?" The young monk asked. Dumbledore looked at Fawkes before looking back at the young man.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" Dumbledore replied.

"I am Aang, the Avatar and master of the four elements. Your beautiful bird came to me for help"

"Did he now?" Dumbledore said, looking at Fawkes who looked as sheepish as a bird could. "Well, Aang, while we can use help, I'm afraid that I don't feel comfortable allowing a child to fight." Aang looked at Dumbledore carefully, tilting his head and smiling gently.

"I have been around for thousands of years, but if it makes you feel better, my current incarnation is 114 years old." Dumbledore blinked. He had heard of the concept if reincarnation, there were many who believed in it, but he himself was of the opinion that whether or not reincarnation existed, it didn't matter much since people couldn't remember their past lives. However, the boy being 114 years old held much more sway. He looked good for his age. Dumbledore said so. Aang laughed.

"Yes, I get that a lot."

"However, I still don't feel comfortable allowing you to fight" Dumbledore said. Though the boy may be older, he looked far younger and it just made Dumbledore uncomfortable. Aang shook his head.

"I don't think my job here is to fight. That is rarely the job of the Avatar. My job here is to help bring peace by being a guide for those who need it. I am capable of fighting, but it is not my destiny to fight your troubles for you. I am here to help prepare Harry Potter to face his destiny." Aang said, bowing slightly. Dumbledore thought for a moment, he may not trust the boy, but he trusted Fawkes.

"Very well. Do you speak any other languages Aang?" Aang thought for a moment.

"I am capable of understanding any language and being understood by speakers of any language. In fact, the language you are speaking is not my own and, were I not talking to you, I could not speak it either. My avatar abilities allow me this gift, but I cannot choose to speak any given language" Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well then. Your Mother is Chinese and your father is English. You were raised here in Enlgand and homeschooled until this last year. Because your parents were worried for your safety with the return of Voldemort, they decided to send you to Hogwarts. Your homeschooling was a bit more advanced than the Hogwarts curriculum, allowing you to enroll in the fifth year class instead of the fourth year. If you don't mind, we'll be subtracting 100 years from your age" Dumbledore said, winking. "You were already sorted into Gryffindor and you may sit with your classmates. They will be at the red and gold table with the lion." Aang looked at Dumbledore blankly for a moment before understanding flitted across his face. He smiled and put one fist against the palm of his other hand and bowed.


	17. DragonBall Z's Cell vs Everyone

Summary: Cell's declaration of war pisses a lot of people off. So they come to fight. Yay. A/N yes, I know all the non dbz characters are supremely over powered and that I tended to lower cells power. That's the way it works in dbz crossovers. it's boring to read a fic where cell just kills everyone with one bitchslap. Besides, Cell kicks everyone's asses anyway, so it's not that big a deal.

The Cell Games: In Which Cell Underestimates Everyone

I am truly and honestly amazed that I can't find any other fics like this. It just seems like one of those ideas people would be all over. If you happen to know of a story which is similar to this, please let me know. I would like to read it. Thanks!

* * *

The terrain was ragged, dry, merely a few trees on a distance hill to decorate the background. Cell smirked to himself, it was the perfect place. The lifelessness of the place existing to conform to Goku's sensibilities regarding cross fire. He didn't want to shoot someone by accident and have Goku stop to help them. He wouldn't want to win because of a technicality, the Saiyan genes within him wouldn't hear of it, screaming as they were for a good fight. Using his strength, he began carving out the rock, unaware of the many people who were angered by his declaration of war on the world.

* * *

Harry James Potter sat on his couch, watching the news. His feet were kicked up on the table in front of him and Teddy sitting next to him, the toddler enamored with the colors of the television. Ginny was in the other room talking to Hermione about going shopping for their wedding dresses. Harry had given them unlimited access to his account to pay for the dresses since he didn't want either family's wedding day marred by something as small as not being able to afford their dream. He chuckled, making Teddy look at him funny and stick his thumb in his mouth, his hair turning a darkish yellow. Harry smiled and Teddy and ruffled his hair before paying attention to the news once again. He frowned. News only came to England from Japan if hundreds of people were dying.

On the screen stood a tall green being, film clips of it annihilating the military prominent. Suddenly, it changed. On screen was a close up of the being's face.

"I am Cell. I have a message for all of Earth. Listen carefully. You're boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting. I have enjoyed terrorizing Earth, but now I have something far more entertaining planned for this pathetic little planet. But the reason I am here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts tournament. I'm calling this little tournament the Cell Games. It's a catchy title, don't you think? The Cell Games will be held nine days from today at Area S.5 28 miles Northeast of Eastern City. There you will find an Arena that I have designed myself. I modeled it after the original one used in the World Martial Arts Tournament. I believe it is the ideal location to crush my competitors. Bring me your best fighters and I will face them one by one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for planet Earth. See you there." He smirked, turned, and walked off screen. Harry's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi had thought that his life was pretty good. Sure, he had died a few times, but it all turned out okay in the end. He was a humble ramen chef working part time as a consulting psychic with well known connections to some celebrities. However, right now, the half-demon was frozen, his eyes glued to the large cheap TV he kept in the corner of his shop. The graininess of the image did not hide what he was seeing, nor did it have any effect on the sound coming out. Growling, he nearly broke the bowl of ramen in his hands. The patron didn't notice, also watching the TV.

Yusuke shoved the bowl of ramen in front of the man and picked up the phone, quickly dialing his girlfriend's number.

"Keiko, yeah, listen, have you seen the news?"

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" The little boy was screaming with tears running down his face as he ran to the shed. Throwing open the door, he saw a purple light and thanked every god that Kagome had a test tomorrow. She pulled herself up out of the well with her back pack and looked at the panicking boy with worry.

"What's wrong Souta?"

"Kagome, you have to go back and get Inuyasha! It's an emergency!" Souta said, practically pushing her towards the well.

"Souta, what's going on?" Kagome asked, worried by her brother.

"There's this thing, I don't know what it is, I think it's a demon, and he's threatening to destroy the world! He's hosting some kind of tournament in a few days and if no one defeats him there, then he'll destroy everything! He's already blown up several cities! Please, Kagome, get Inuyasha!" Souta begged, hugging his sister and crying.

Kagome nodded, still in shock as she pried Souta off of her gently. Turning, she lept back into the well, the pinkish purple light signifying her departure.

* * *

"This is a mission from the Daimyo personally, and the very world is at stake." Tsunade said, her seriousness causing Team 7 to stand up straighter. The three standing in front of her had come a long way from the snot-nosed genin they used to be. Naruto stood tall, his cheek marks more defined and his stance filled with confidence, he was dressed in his favorite orange jumpsuit.. Sasuke stood next to him, a permanent glare affixed to his face and dressed in his white shirt and black pants with a purple bow. He had refused to change his style to "suite Konoha's petty grudges". Sakura stood next to them, also confident in her abilities and dressed in her normal pink shirt and skirt.

"Sasuke, understand that this mission will be an exception to your parole regarding where you can go. I want this creature killed and I don't care who does it or how, but none of you are to come back until it is done. If this thing manages to live and actually tries to destroy the world, I fear the Hidden Continent will also fall. Use everything to your advantage."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

"Ne, Heiji, you can fight, right? You should try!"

"Pfft, yeah right. I'd be killed. I'll leave that for the people who can actually fight Conan."

* * *

"Wow, dude, wicked effects!" Tucker Foley said, watching something on his PDA.

"What is it?" Danny asked, leaning over one of his best friend's shoulders to see what he was looking at.

"Some dude posted a cool video online, it was only posted yesterday, but it's already one of the most viewed videos on youtube! It's kind of scary though and not very funny or anything. I mean, yeah, it has cool effects, but otherwise it's kind of lame. Plus, the guy's talking in Japanese and it kind of ruins the effect when you have to read the subtitles" Tucker began playing the video as Danny watched. He also tilted the screen so that Sam, who was sitting across from them, could see. After listening to the threat, Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Tucker, I don't think that video is a joke"

"You're kidding, right Danny? It has to be a joke. I've never seen anything that weird looking or that powerful before" Tucker said, a tone of fear in his voice as he began rapidly typing things into his PDA.

"Uh, hello Tucker, ghosts? I'm sure there's plenty of stuff that we don't know about" Sam said. Tucker's face went white as he read something online.

"Oh, it's real" Silence overcame their table, nobody touching their food as they thought.

"Danny, you have to go" Sam finally spoke. Danny nodded and sighed.

"I suppose I must, I'm not sure anyone else would even stand a chance against this thing. Sam, could your family pay for my hotel and everything? Tucker, you're in charge of the Danny bot. And I want both of you to stay here" Danny said with finality.

"Dude, you won't survive without us!" Tucker protested.

"Danny, we're going with you!" Sam yelled.

"No." Danny said, his voice declaring the issue done. "I need you guys to stay here so I don't have to worry about you being hit by cross fire or something. This guy is blowing up tanks! I can't fight him and protect you guys at the same time, it's not the box ghost! Please, I just need you guys to trust in me!" Danny begged.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other sorrowfully and finally nodded.

"Alright, but we're behind you all the way. Go kick Cell ass"

* * *

"What's up General Fuchs?" Edward asked confused about the call. The voice on the other end of the line spoke quickly in strings of German line with curses.

"The experimental rocket is just that, experimental. It's not ready to be used. I understand that you need the homing device and speed of it, but it just isn't ready to be used. Why?" Some more German.

"No, I haven't seen the news in a while, my cable is still out from a freak storm we had a while back." Some more German. Alphonse was chewing on his pencil as he looked at the chemical notes in front of him. Since being dumped in this different world, he had taken a liking to chemicals and their potential. His brother, on the other hand, already had a pre-established reputation in rocketry and did enjoy his job to some degree. Of course, Al's recent love for chemicals might have something to do with his discovery of one chemical which gave them back their alchemy.

"WHAT?!" Edwards shout caused Alphonse to bite down on his pencil and break the end off. He looked at his brother with confusion.

"Listen, I can't get that damn rocket done for another month at the very least, but there is something I can do to help us out. I need you to ship me over there" There was some angry words in German.

"I think I can stop him because I'm a damn good fighter! Just fucking ship me over there for the tournament or else I'm never making another rocket for your damn military again!" Ed slammed the phone closed.

"Alphonse, I'll be back in a couple weeks, someone is asking to get their ass kicked"

* * *

Light glared at the TV screen, his Death Note covered in angry scrawls of 'Cell'. It wasn't working. It pissed him off because there was absolutely nothing he could do to destroy this criminal besides glare at him. He felt more powerless than he had in years.

* * *

The countries were gathered around the TV.

"Japan! Why did you do this?!" Japan raised his arms in a quiet protest.

"I did not mean to do it! Please forgive me, I will fix my mistake" Japan said. America clapped him on the shoulder and glared at China for attacking Japan like that.

"Back off man, you know we can't control our people. And besides, you know that Japan can't attack him since he is technically one of Japan's citizens. Someone else would have to stop him. England! You have freaky powers, right? You do it!" He said, pointing enthusiastically to his brother figure.

"Idiot, I wouldn't stand a chance! Why don't you go, you love to be the hero, don't you? And besides, you're the strongest here besides Russia" America was about to accept when Russia stood up.

"I will go." He said, smiling. "I wish to ensure that Cell dies" America looked like he was about to protest, but France covered his mouth and spoke instead.

"Well then, we wish you luck Russia, we will see you later!" He said, uncovering America's mouth when he bit him.

"Why did you agree?" America hissed.

"Look, face it, you've been having some issues recently, you're just not as strong as you used to be and besides, Russia's people are a lot better at dealing with stress than yours are."

"And you're just being a good Samaritan?"

"He's creepy! And mean to me!" Ignoring France's and America's somewhat whispered argument, Russia stood up, towering over the others in the room, and walked out the door.

* * *

Ichigo stood in shock and anger as he watched the television. There was nothing he could do. For once, something was threatening the earth, and there was nothing he could do. All his abilities were on the spiritual plane, same with the captains. True, they could cause damage to the world around them, so could the hollows, but most of their power was in a different plane. He was angry. Angry at his weakness, angry at his powerlessness, and angry at his inability to protect his own world. None of his friends were powerful enough either in the physical world.

Isshin looked at the anger in his son's face and sighed. Maybe this would be a good lesson for the boy, to trust in the world, trust that people can take care of themselves. Though he wished it didn't have to happen this way, perhaps it was for the best.

* * *

"Ranma, have you seen the news?"

"No, should I have?"

"Yes. You need to go save the world again from an all powerful evil force again. Good luck."

"Thanks pops, really appreciate the support"

* * *

When Goku and his friends flew to the ring, they were surprised by how many people were there. Landing swiftly near the arena, they looked around. Goku smiled, he couldn't help but be proud of how many people had shown up, even if he was pretty sure Cell would decimate them all.

"How the hell does that kid plan to fight Cell?" Vegeta scoffed at a white-haired kid with green eyes stretching in a black and white jumpsuit that didn't look like it offered any protection. Apparently sensing Vegeta's disdain, the kid glared at him, making Goku laugh.

"He's got spirit, Vegeta. Besides, maybe he'll surprise us." Vegeta scoffed.

"Hey, Vegeta, if you thought the kid was weird, check out that guy next to him! He's got a broom! What's he planning to do with it, defeat Cell with a broom? Ha!" Krillen said. Goku rolled his eyes and looked. Indeed, there was a man standing there holding a broom and wearing a dress. He was talking with the white-haired boy and holding a stick. As they watched, he tapped the boy's head with it, though they couldn't see anything happening.

"Krillen! You're supposed to be on my side!" Goku complained.

"Oh, right, sorry Goku"

But, indeed, now that both of his friends had brought it up, only one of the people there looked relatively normal. In fact, he looked more like a street fighter, one of the guys who thought he was all that then got his butt kicked by Goku when he 10. Standing further away from everyone were three teenagers who looked like they were friends chatting quietly to each other and appraising the other participants. A daring midget blond was studying the arena near Cell's feet, just gently poking the stone that made it up like he was trying to figure out what it was made of. Another teenager was leaning against the rock, obviously trying to look tough, but his long white hair and mismatched yellow baseball cap and red haori kind of ruined the effect. He was talking with the street punk kid. A little ways from them was a boy dressed in a chinese fighting uniform, stretching. Somewhere in the middle was a huge guy with silver hair and purple eyes who just stood there smiling at Cell.

Clearly, the participants were all trying to figure out who was good and who wasn't, but, ultimately, it was really difficult to judge based on appearances. Even ki sensing was very easy to fool. A limo drove up and a muscular man with a poofy hairdo stepped out, eyeing up the competition. Around the same time, TV helicopters began flying in. Cell stood in the center of the arena, ignoring everyone, though he had moved to acknowledge Goku when he first arrived.

Suddenly, Cell turned to the participants who had gathered near the arena and spoke.

"The tournament is now starting. The rules are basically the same as those for the World Tournament. If you die, you lose. If you are knocked out, you lose. If you are knocked out of the ring, you lose. If you surrender, you lose. I will, however, allow the use of weapons for those too pathetic to face me with their fists. who will be going first?" Some of the people in the crowd bristled at the weapons jibe.

"I will!" the newest man immediately spoke. He turned to the cameras and held up a victory sign, removing his white cape.

"I am Hercule Satan, the greatest martial artist in the world, and I will be the one to defeat you!"

"Pathetic weakling" Vegeta muttered. Goku didn't say anything, even as he worried for Hercule's safety. The short but strong man ran forward, throwing a punch. It landed, but Cell did not even flinch. Instead, he gently hit Hercule out of the ring. He went flying through the air, hitting the ground.

"Out. Whose next?" Cell said with a bored tone of voice. He had a feeling that he was going to be going through several weaklings.

"Oh, I am definitely going next. I am going to make you regret allowing weapons you damn bug" The teenager with the long white hair lept up onto the arena. Cell nearly rolled his eyes, another weakling. And moreso, a weakling with a rusty sword, he thought, eyeing the old thing on the boy's hip.

"Wait! Quick question! What happens if the ring is destroyed?" It was another teen who was dressed like a punk, faded sweatpants and a loose t-shirt with his hair slicked back. Cell thought for a moment.

"We will pause the tournament for a few hours while I repair it" Cell answered.

"Well, if it takes you a few hours, then let me do it, I can do it in a few seconds" The blond kid who was standing near the arena said. Cell blinked at him for a moment.

"We will fight last" He ordered. The blond kid blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're going to get killed, get off there!" Goku yelled at the white-haired teen, he had hoped to go next to prevent anyone else from being hurt, but the kid beat him to it. The white-haired teen flipped Goku off, causing Goku to notice the teen's abnormal nails and hand anatomy, before turning to Cell.

"Listen up Cell, the name's Inuyasha, and there's no way I'm going to let you destroy everything I've been working for!" Cell merely smirked. He wasn't expecting anything from the kid, just like the man before him. Inuyasha settled into a stance and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and, after a moment of studying Cell, burst into action. His hat flew off and his ears showed as he ran forward.

His speed caught Cell off guard, and the smirk on his face clearly said that had been his intent. Inuyasha drew his sword up close to Cell, the light temporarily blinding him and swung. Unfortunately, though his speed was surprising for Cell, as was the light, his speed was not enough to keep up. Cell ducked under the large sword Inuyasha had swung and quickly uppercut the teen, launching him back towards the edge of the arena.

Seeing where he was going and that he was too high up to stop himself by catching on to the arena, Inuyasha growled and threw his sword in the direction he had been going. The counter weight nearly stopped his forward momentum and he managed to land on the edge of the arena, now weaponless. Inuyasha scowled, looking at the sword that was now a few feet from the arena edge. He had several attacks he had wanted to do with it, he wanted to blast Cell with a wind scar dammit! Fuck this.

Suddenly getting an idea, Inuyasha focused on his anger. He wanted to see Cell dead. Kagome's panicking. He wanted Cell dead. He didn't have the tetsuaiga anymore. He wanted Cell fuckin dead!

Turning towards Cell, Inuyasha began growling, his eyes turning an angry red. He hunched over, placing his hands on the ground and crouching like an animal. Angry purple lines emerged on his cheeks as fangs grew out over his lips. A foul reddish energy permeated the area.

Suddenly, Inuyasha charged. Though he was faster than he was before, Cell was ready this time. Going as if to claw Cell, he prepared to throw the boy out of the ring when, at the last moment, the boy flipped back out of range and...stabbed himself in the shoulder?

"Blades of Blood!" The blood turned into blades flying towards Cell. Cell's eyes widened as he dropped his defensive stance and jumped to dodge them. As he was in the air, he saw Inuyasha push off the ground towards him, his claws glowing red.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" It was an excellent tactic. It might have succeeded in hurting him, if he couldn't fly. Stretching out with his ki, Cell stopped his momentum and caught the glowing red clawed hand. Spinning, Cell launched Inuyasha out of the arena.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as he hit the ground outside the arena. He growled as he stood up and stamped his feet. He went to go retrieve his sword as the red in his eyes dimmed and his markings drew back. However, considering his impulsive nature, Cell was surprised he didn't get back on the ring immediately after. Perhaps he realized that he didn't stand a chance.

"Alright, that is so it. I'm gonna wipe that smirk right of your face you ugly ass bug" Cell turned his attention to the newest combatant. It was the street punk. How quaint.

"And who are you?" Cell asked. He wanted a good fight. One with Goku. Not all these weaklings that kept showing up!

"The name's Yusuke Urameshi, number one punk in Tokyo. And I'm here to get revenge for my newest half-demon friend. You're going down." Yusuke said, pointing at Cell. Cell smirked, but it instantly vanished when he realized the boy was gathering ki. Dodging sideways, he barely managed to dodge the blue ki blast. It decimated the part of the arena where he had been standing. He looked back at Yusuke with surprise clear on his face. Yusuke spoke again.

"Listen up Cell, I'm going to do you the favor of taking you seriously, but I would appreciate it if you would return it because if you don't, you will die. And besides, I love a good fight" Yusuke said smirking, his arm still extended showing off the dark purple tattoos wrapping around it. He gathered ki and fired again. Cell dodged sideways once more, but this time Yusuke ran in behind the blast and went to punch Cell.

Ready for this level of speed after seeing the ki attack, Cell managed to dodge it and threw a punch back. To his surprise, the kid also dodged it. They entered into a fist fight, dodging, blocking, and returning. The air around them cackled with energy and even the arena beneath them began cracking.

"Who the fuck is that?" Vegeta asked, looking with surprise at the kid who was actually going toe-to-toe with Cell. Goku shook his head.

"I don't know, but he's even better than I was at his age! Wow!" He said, smiling.

"Shotgun!" Suddenly there were several different ki blasts heading towards Cell, who managed to dodge most of them, but was left with a burn mark on his leg. Cell was actually starting to enjoy this fight. He sent some ki blasts of his own back at the kid who jumped up into the air to dodge all of them. Cell wondered if the kid knew how to fly, he was certainly powerful enough to. Cell flew up to throw another few punches at Yusuke, who managed to dodge around them. He could fly, then. Well, this was interesting.

The two of them continued exchanging blows and ki blasts, devolving quickly into a straight out brawl with lots of heavy slugging going on. One of the two blonds, the one with the short messy hair, began cheering on Yusuke.

The fist fight began rising higher into the air, the sheer power slowly began to dissolve the arena. Suddenly, with a loud yell, Cell managed to get a hit through Yusuke's defense, launching him out of the arena. Yusuke spun around in the air, facing the ground, and shot a ki blast down. He could use his ki to move in the air a bit and to fight, but he couldn't do a controlled flight. Using the power from the ki blast, he launched himself back into the arena. Cell charged towards where Yusuke was going to land. Seeing that, Yusuke's hand glowed red as he shot another ki blast, only this one was red instead of blue. However, it was also much smaller than the previous ones. Cell got a bad feeling about it though and jumped back out of the way.

He was proven right when the red ki blast hit and made just as big of an explosion as the large blue ones had. Yusuke managed to land on the arena and get his footing once more. He didn't charge, instead focusing his energy into himself. Cell frowned. He hadn't seen or heard of this technique before, but it probably wasn't good. He charged forward, attempting to punch Yusuke before he was done, but it was too late. Yusuke glowed a subtle blue and the small scratches and scrapes healed up, though his shirt was still ruined. The blue light stayed even as he and Cell engaged in another round of punching. Cell realized that the ki had slightly increased Yusuke's speed, endurance, and strength. He frowned.

As much as Yusuke was a surprisingly good fight, he wanted to fight Goku. Cell increased his power a bit to match up with Yusuke's again and then went a bit further, causing Yusuke's eyes to widen in recognition of what he was doing. Yusuke continued fighting with even more energy, but Cell and Yusuke both knew that he was out matched. Cell caught Yusuke's punch and threw him out of the ring. Yusuke hit the ground in a large explosion, putting to shame all the previous ones.

Cell flew back down to the arena and watched the large crater Yusuke had made in the ground outside of the arena. Yusuke pulled himself up and out of it easily enough. His shirt had been completely destroyed, revealing the purple tattoos that decorated his body, but he had lost by hitting the ground, and he knew it. Yusuke rubbed his head and sighed.

"Well, I never was much good at avoiding being hit. Man, the ring out rule sucks" He said, walking back to the other competitors. The white-haired kid was already climbing up into the ring, much to the protest of most of the people there. Cell raised an eyebrow at his very non-japanese facial features.

"Back off kid if you don't want to be killed" Cell said slowly, it was clear this person was a foreigner and the youngest out of everyone there, but the kid shook his head.

"I can understand you fine, thanks to Harry, so you don't need to talk so slowly" He replied in perfect Japanese. "My name is Phantom, and I use a very different fighting style from everyone else here. I thought I would give it a try before anyone got hurt by going after you with brute strength" He said, walking towards Cell slowly. Cell didn't respond.

When the kid was fairly close, however, he vanished from sight. The change in Cell was immediate, he took up his defensive stance with no prompting. For the kid to me moving so fast that even Cell couldn't see him, that was dangerous. However, Cell also could hear no footfalls. Was the kid simply invisible? Yes, but there had to be more than that. Otherwise, Cell would hear him walking. Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame Cell. He felt like he was in a daydream, slowly disconnecting from his body. Cell watched as his stance came down like it was a dream, but as soon as he heard his own voice, he realized what had happened and began wrestling for control.

To those on the outside, it looked like Cell was a bit woozy before he suddenly stood up straight, his eyes glowing green. Cell suddenly spoke, though his voice sounded forced.

"I, Cell, surr-" His voice suddenly cut off, his eyes getting wide. Cell suddenly bent over, holding his head and released a surge of power. The white-haired boy was seen flying out of Cell's body though, to the surprise of many of the audience, the boy was able to flip himself over in the air and stay hovering there.

Cell looked at the boy for a moment before he laughed.

"Indeed, that is a good trick, however, kid" Cell said, smirking, "You also pissed me off" Cell speed through the air towards the kid 'eeped' and turned gray, causing Cell to go flying through him. Turning around, Phantom shot a green and blue blast of energy towards Cell, but he dodged it and noted that it had caused the arena to ice over and went in to punch Phantom with less force. Phantom turned gray once again and Cell's punch went through, but Cell didn't. Instead, he stood there with another punch charged, waiting for Phantom to turn normal once again.

Phantom pulled back a bit, towards the ground and the ice and turned completely visible, with another green and blue blast charged up and being shot. Cell dodged around the blast and punch the boy. Phantom was sent flying into the arena. Cell followed closely, following up on his advantage as he continued hitting the boy who was turning grey for some hits, blocking some with a green shield, and throwing some hits back, but was mostly being beaten to a pulp. Finally, with one last hit, Cell threw the boy out of the arena and he hit the ground. However, unlike his predecessors who were minimally damaged, Phantom had taken the brunt of Cell's anger. He didn't get up.

The pink haired girl gasped and ran over to the boy, turning him over. Her hands glowed green as she healed the worst of his injuries and probably saved his life. Cell could care less. He turned to the shorty with the long blond hair.

"You, fix the arena" The blond rolled his eyes.

"You could say please, you know" He said, but he moved towards the arena, obviously knowing that Cell wasn't going to say 'please'. Clapping his hands together and causing blue lightening to shoot out of them, the boy placed his hands on the arena and before Cell's eyes, the arena fixed itself. And then it moved a little more and some words formed on the arena floor in the form of scratches.

'Cell sucks!' Cell ignored the childishness of that, in turn for looking at his competitors. The large man with the silver hair and purple eyes was climbing up onto the arena now. Cell and the man both looked at each other, completely silent. Cell's face was blank, though, whereas this man held a creepy smile. Reaching into his overly large coat, the man pulled out the beaten remains of a pipe.

"Hello Cell. I am Ivan Braginski." He said, before walking forward. Due to his lack of speed and ki energy, Cell wondered if he was another dud. The man raised the pipe, obviously going to hit Cell with it. He almost scoffed, the pipe would break on impact and the man was an idiot. As the man swung the pipe to hit Cell, however, his smile changed. It went from a creepy happy smile to a more psychotic murderous killer smile. Cell's eyes widened as the man's ki spiked, but it was too late. The pipe hit Cell and launched him out of the ring. The sheer strength behind that hit shocked Cell, his arm had been broken from his attempt to block it. Healing it quickly to give the appearance that nothing happened, Cell stopped his momentum and flew back to the ring.

He realized that Ivan's eyes were following him, even though he was moving quickly. However, Ivan was clearly not a fun fighter. Cell flew straight towards him and Ivan moved to duck under the punch, but Cell switched his stance at the last minute to a kick instead which knocked Ivan out of the ring. That large man landed with a loud thump.

Ivan's smile was tight as he stood up, but he walked back towards the others.

"Shannaro, I am going next!" The pink haired girl said, climbing up onto the arena. She pulled some gloves out of the small satchel tied to her leg and put them on. Cell smirked. She was going to be easier than the giant was, not only was she a girl, she was also clearly a healer, as evidenced by when she was saving that boy's life. The girl got close to the ground in a running position, Cell watching her closely. Suddenly, her ki spiked for a split second and she took off towards him. She was quick, faster than Inuyasha, but slower than Yusuke.

She threw her punch, angled downward. Cell jumped back, wondering if she even had any battle training with such poor aim. However, he took that thought back when her fist impacted the ground and it exploded. He was forced to raise his arms to defend himself from the shrapnel, blocking his vision for a moment. When he lowered his arms, it was a see a shoe coming at his face.

He bent over backwards, managing to avoid the initial kick, but not the punch she delivered when she suddenly twist in the air above him. Admittedly, it was not as powerful as the first one because it did not have a proper wind up, but it still hurt. She also used it to prevent herself from going past Cell and out of the arena. Cell ran to the far end of the arena and the girl landed where Cell had been. She turned to face him again.

"The name is Sakura Haruno, and you are going down!" She said. She suddenly burst into action again, but now that Cell knew her strength and speed, she was easy to dodge. Especially after the good warm-up from the delinquent. Dodging her hits, he realized that she tended to put her all into each hit. She likely wasn't used to fighting one on one, she was used to fighting on a team where she only had to throw a couple of hits each fight before her opponent was pulled away from her. This was evident by the large openings she left with each punch. Cell took advantage of one of the openings and threw a punch at her, just a little stronger than the ones she had been throwing at him. Sakura held her stance, but gasped from the pain. Cell took advantage of the moment to knee her in the stomach, lifting her up into the air a bit before he did a spin kick, kicking her out of the arena.

She hit one of the large boulders, hard.


End file.
